Improbable Foundations
by Imagination94
Summary: The war has ended and now 12 students return to Hogwarts to finish their education as 8th Years. Severus, having survived Nagini's bite, will also be returning. Now free from his former masters, he hopes to redeem himself in his new role and repair broken relationships. But the children of the war are damaged, none more so than Harry, and healing will take some time. SS/HP mentor.
1. Chapter 1

_**5 days after the Battle of Hogwarts**_

On the third day he rose again _. Severus chuckled internally at the irony. It was now 5 days after the Dark Lord had set that blasted snake on him, 5 days since Severus had resigned himself to death, and 2 days since he had awoken to the madness of the Hogwarts hospital wing._

 _Severus was propped up on pillows, observing the bustle of the hospital wing. He couldn't speak and he was too weak to move much, so all he could do was lie there and watch. Poppy checked on him regularly; initially pleased that he was awake, the old hen had then proceeded to pester him continuously about going back to sleep. Severus would merely shake his head and turn away from the vial of Dreamless Sleep in her hand. Eventually, Pomfrey would just huff and leave._

 _After a dinner of onion soup, Severus was back to watching again. As he watched, the door cracked open a fraction and a bespectacled young man with a familiar mop of untidy black hair poked his head around the door. Severus watched Potter cast his gaze over the room as though looking for something. His eyes settled briefly on Severus and they maintained eye contact for a moment, but then Potter continued his sweep of the room. In the end Potter seemed to find what he was looking for in Madam Pomfrey's office, and from Severus' own glance in that direction, he concluded that the young man was looking for Poppy herself._

 _When Potter finally entered, however, he didn't head towards the office. Instead, Potter was walking towards Severus' bed. He arrived with purpose and confidence, but then stood awkwardly at Severus' bedside._

" _Hello, Professor." He greeted with half a smile that soon disappeared when he received only a narrow-eyed glare in return._

" _Right." Potter answered himself. "The healer said you couldn't speak yet. That'll probably make things easier for me anyway." He let out an awkward chuckle. "I realise you've only just woken up, but I wanted you to know that I've spoken with Kingsley and we've cleared your name with the Wizengamot. You'll probably have to testify at some point, but at least you don't have to worry about the Aurors storming in to cart you off to Azkaban." Harry paused his ramblings as though the Professor would respond, but he swallowed noticeably when Snape's glare didn't falter._

" _Don't worry, I didn't reveal anything personal." Harry assured as though Severus had voiced his concerns aloud. "They don't know anything about your motives for spying for the light, they only know that you risked your life to do so."_

 _Severus allowed his features to soften somewhat as the boy before him looked down at his shoes._

" _Which kind of brings me to why I'm here." The boy peeked up from beneath his fringe and made eye contact with Severus. "I have to - I_ want _to thank you, for saving my life, over and over again. I know you don't want my thanks and I know you didn't really do it for me, but I'm grateful anyway. And I know you didn't expect to live, but I'm glad you did, because you deserve to have a happy life, Sir, where you're not indebted or enslaved to anyone, and because it means that I'm able to tell you how grateful I am. So, thank you. Really, Sir, thank you for everything."_

 _Severus was rather glad he couldn't speak, because he wasn't sure what he would say. He held Potter's gaze for a prolonged moment and then he nodded. Potter seemed to take that as acceptance as he smiled in a relieved way and his shoulders lost some of their tension._

 _Severus thought Potter might leave after that, but the boy remained and reached into his robes for something. He pulled out a small object and when Potter held it up, Severus could see that it was a potion phial filled with a shimmering, swirling substance. His memories._

 _Severus glared at the boy and Potter looked sheepish once more. "I also came to return these to you." The icy glare remained. "I know you probably wouldn't have given them to me if there had been any other way to tell me what I needed to know, or if you hadn't thought that you would die soon, so it seems right that I should return them to you, even though I can't un-see them myself." Harry proceeded despite the Professor's hostile expression and placed the phial of memories on Snape's bedside table. "No one but me has seen them, I swear, and the only people that know what was in them are Ron and Hermione. You're probably pissed that I told them, but," he shrugged. "I tell Ron and Hermione everything."_

" _Harry James Potter!" The confident young man turned into a nervous looking schoolboy at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice._

 _Harry looked up quickly and then turned back to Snape. "Um, I've got to go. It was nice talking to you, Professor." He turned his back on Snape and made towards the door to leave._

" _Harry Potter, don't you dare leave this infirmary again!" Severus watched with interest as Potter was stopped in his tracks by the fearsome medi-witch._

 _The Saviour of the wizarding world turned slowly to face her. "Um, hi, Madam Pomfrey, I was just –" He pointed a thumb at the door behind him._

" _You were just going to disappear on me again." Poppy frowned at him._

" _No, I –" Harry started to protest._

" _Mr Potter," Pomfrey interrupted. "You have been avoiding me for 5 days. You need a full medical scan."_

" _I'm fine, really." Potter assured earnestly._

" _Really? Have you slept yet?"_

" _Of course I've slept –"_

" _I don't mean catching a few hours here and there, Harry. I mean a full night, and probably a day too, of uninterrupted sleep to catch up on the severe exhaustion that you are so clearly exhibiting."_

" _I –" Potter had no excuse. He looked over to Severus for an exit strategy, but the Professor gave him a disinterested look back._

" _I didn't think so." The medi-witch said smugly. "You need to rest, Potter, so that you can recover. Not just from the battle, but from whatever in Merlin's name you've been doing for the last year."_

" _Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Potter answered, appropriately cowed._

" _And are you eating properly?" Poppy continued her interrogation._

" _Yes!"_

" _Really? Because you are quite clearly malnourished." Harry squirmed as the medi-witch eyed him appraisingly._

" _I swear, I'm eating!" Potter promised. "My house-elf is quite insistent on it."_

 _Poppy narrowed her eyes. "You had better be, Potter. Don't think I won't set Molly Weasley on you." She threatened._

 _Harry held up his hands in mock surrender. "That's not necessary, I promise you."_

" _Very well." Poppy seemed to accept his promises with reluctance. "I still want you to spend the night while I do a full body scan and run some other tests on your magical core."_

" _That's really not necessary – " Potter began to protest, backing towards the door as Pomfrey brandished her wand._

" _It most certainly_ is _necessary when you go around defeating Dark Lords single-handedly."_

 _Her approach was interrupted by the opening of the infirmary doors._

" _Ah, there you are, Harry." Kingsley popped his head around the door. "Are you free? Madam Bones and I were hoping to pick your brains on the last Death Eater whereabouts."_

 _Severus watched Potter's face light up like a Christmas tree as he grasped at this chance of escape._

" _Yes!" "No!" Potter and Pomfrey answered simultaneously._

" _Er…" Kingsley looked between the two of them. "It won't take long."_

" _Of course, Kingsley, I'll come with you now."_

" _Potter!" Poppy objected._

" _I'll come back later, Madam Pomfrey." Potter lied badly, following Kingsley out the door._

" _Potter!" Pomfrey called again after him, but Potter had already escaped._

 _The medi-witch turned back, muttering irritably. "Silly boy. Of all the irresponsible –" She cut off as she caught Severus' eye. She waggled her finger at him as she walked past. "And don't you go getting any ideas."_

 _Severus attempted an innocent expression, but, if he managed to achieve one, it was wasted on Poppy who had already stormed back to her office._

 _Severus felt tired. He shuffled further down the bed and closed his eyes._ Potter had been there. Potter had thanked him. Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. Potter was alive.

Merlin. Would wonders never cease?

 _ **12 weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts**_

"So Severus, I trust you have made a full recovery?" Minerva inquired without much preamble. She looked at home behind the grand oak desk of the headteacher's office, Severus thought. It fit her in a way that it never had him. Severus had always felt like an imposter in the elaborate office, despite Hogwarts' acceptance of him as headmaster, and as a result, he had never felt comfortable sat behind that imposing desk, like it truly belonged to someone else, a someone far greater than he. But Minerva had made the desk, the whole office for that matter, hers. Gone were Dumbledore's garish furnishings; the office now had a more subdued, classic feel. And yet, there remained small touches of their predecessor, the odd intricate ornament floating from the ceiling or peculiar instrument on a shelf, and Fawkes of course, sat preening on his perch, having returned to the castle in the wake of the final battle.

Minerva was composed and confident as she poured out tea for them both, a backdrop of headmasters-and-mistresses-past watching on. She passed Severus a cup and saucer, waiting patiently for his answer.

Severus knew what she was asking. "Poppy has finally cleared me for work, yes."

Minerva smirked at his disgruntled response. It had taken 4 weeks for Poppy to release him from the infirmary and a further 6 weeks before she had deemed him fit enough to do anything beyond a mild summoning charm. Severus had very nearly gone stir crazy, stuck in the castle while all the rebuilding was being done, but unable to help. The insufferable medi-witch wouldn't even let him brew. It had been a frustrating summer for the Potions Master; he did not approve of this forced relaxation.

"Good, good." Minerva nodded. "I am pleased. We couldn't start the term without our Deputy Head now could we?"

Severus inclined his head in response. Severus had still been in the hospital wing when Minerva suggested he should become Deputy Head, approaching him with her usual brisk Scottish tones, it was barely even a question in her mind, she'd already decided. Severus hadn't even thought he'd have a job at the school anymore. Being cleared of all charges on the say-so of the Boy-Who-Conquered is one thing, but after all that had taken place during his reign of Hogwarts, he hardly expected to be allowed anywhere near people's children ever again.

Severus had resisted at first, but the witch had been persistent; insisting that Severus was exactly what the school needed and that the pupils, parents and public would be fully supportive of her decision. Severus' resolve was weakened by his recovery induced exhaustion. He relented.

Back in the Headmistress' office, Minerva sipped her tea. "I think we've finally got the staff sorted for the start of term."

"Excellent. Weasley confirmed?"

Minerva nodded. "He's been able to get out of his contract with the dragon sanctuary, so that he can return to England and be with family. That means the Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor positions are both filled and you've _finally_ approved Horace's replacement."

The potions position had been a bone of contention between the Headmistress and her deputy for numerous weeks, with Severus not willing to fill the position himself but not approving of anyone else that Minerva suggested because they failed to meet his high standards. At last Minerva had suggested Order member Hestia Jones and after carefully scrutinizing her qualifications, Severus had agreed.

"I don't approve of mediocrity." Severus replied without apology.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Well it's all sorted now, anyway. We're all set to start the year, and I think we've got the best staff to re-open Hogwarts with.

"Now I want to talk to you about the eighth years." Minerva said, her tone suddenly business-like."

"Eighth years?" Severus' eyebrow rose in questioning confusion.

"Yes, Severus, the eighth years. Those students who were unable to complete their education due to the circumstances of last year. I must have told you."

"Not to my recollection, Headmistress." Severus responded dryly.

"Oh, I do apologise, Severus. I'm afraid with everything there is to be done, some things are just slipping my mind. I don't think I've ever been so frazzled."

"It is no matter, Minerva. And you are coping tolerably well as a new Headmistress, given the circumstances."

The Scottish woman chuckled heartily. "Well, that is high praise indeed from you, Severus, thank you."

"You are most welcome." Said Severus, tone dry like the desert. "How many students will be returning for the extra year?"

"I have received 12 confirmations of attendance for next year. Some were here last year but were understandably distracted from their studies. Then there are those that were completely unable to attend." Severus saw the deep sadness in his colleague's features. "This is why I wanted to talk to you about them. To a certain degree they will be separate from the other students. I've had new dormitories created for them, where they will each have their own room and a shared common room. Do you approve?"

"They are students different from any the school has seen before, with a unique set of needs. It seems appropriate, therefore, to adjust the way we approach their schooling. They are more mature now than before in many ways, so I believe it is wise to have removed them from residing with the younger years."

"Precisely." Minerva agreed. "Which is why I would like you to keep an eye on them. Be a sort of Head of Year, if you like? Someone they could go to with whom they could talk."

Severus nearly choked on his tea. "Me? Minerva, you can't be serious. I'm the reason half of them are damaged in the first place. I'm the worst person to be responsible for them."

"Nonsense, Severus." Minerva stopped his objection briskly. "We all understand what you did for the cause and how you protected the students to the best of your ability."

"But Minerva, these students will be vulnerable and damaged. They need someone sympathetic and comforting, neither of which I am. Get Pomona to do it."

"Severus," Minerva responded in her stern Professor voice. "If these students wanted to be coddled they would stay at home with their mothers. What they need is someone who truly understands the harsh realities of war that they have experienced." Suddenly the headmistress lost all her fight and appeared to be actually weighed down by heartbreak. She whispered, "Good God, Severus, the things they have been through, the horrors they've seen. It's a wonder they're still functioning, let alone preparing to return to school."

Severus nodded. There was nothing in Minerva's assessment he could disagree with. No-one had left the war unscathed and unfortunately it was the young who had experienced the brunt of it. Severus believed they had shown a remarkable resilience of character; he said so to Minerva.

"Oh, yes." She reached for a piece of parchment to the side of her impressively large desk. "This is a list full of resilience." She looked sadly down at what Severus assumed was a list of the students returning before she looked back up intently. "So you'll do it?"

Severus gave a long suffering sigh. "If you wish it, Headmistress."

"Good. In that case I believe we should have a quick discussion about the pupils returning. Some are especially worth highlighting."

Severus merely rolled his hand to indicate she should proceed.

McGonagall needed no further encouragement. "Right. Well, first you've got those who were here last year. Abbot, Bones, Boot, Corner, Cho, Finnegan and, of course, Neville Longbottom. They were all part of the student resistance last year, if I recall correctly?"

"To varying degrees, yes." Severus confirmed. "All came under the discipline of the Carrows at some point. Longbottom was particularly targeted since he became the unofficial leader of the whole thing." Speaking of Longbottom, Severus reminded himself that he needed to send the boy a large gift basket or something for finishing off that blasted snake.

"Indeed, the boy certainly came into his own last year. He's coping fairly well, from what Augusta tells me, and wants to pursue a career in Herbology, but we'll keep an eye out nonetheless. I rather hope his strong character will be something the others can lean on."

Severus nodded. He could see that being the case since the boy had already provided that to his friends last year. It would be nice for the teachers of Hogwarts to be able to take credit for the remarkable maturation of Neville Longbottom. Severus could admit to himself though, that it was down to two things that Longbottom had become a brave wizard and confident leader: war and Harry Potter.

"The rest were all absent last year. Dean Thomas, who was on the run from the authorities, apparently ended up imprisoned at Malfoy Manor, along with Miss Lovegood, who was taken from the train and will be returning to 7th year in September. Although, and I'm a little fuzzy on the details here, they somehow ended up at Bill Weasley's house where they began their recovery a little time before the final battle. There may be some issues there from their imprisonment." Snape nodded. "Which leads us on to the next pupil: Draco Malfoy."

Severus was surprised; Draco hadn't mentioned returning to him, although admittedly he hadn't seen the boy in a few weeks.

"Draco is returning? That could raise some issues. Will he be the only Slytherin?"

"He will. I am hopeful that old rivalries will have passed and Mr Malfoy assured me in his letter that he merely wishes to keep his head down and get his qualifications. You know the boy better than I, of course, so you can keep me apprised of the situation."

"Naturally." Severus assured. He was impressed that Draco had the courage to face the school again after everything. But then, he supposed, the boy didn't really have anywhere else to go.

"Which brings us, finally, to the so called 'Golden Trio.'" Minerva concluded the list.

This time Severus couldn't stop his eyebrows from rising in surprise. "Potter? Potter's returning to school?"

"Yes, Severus." Said Minerva in a tone of tired patience. "Along with Weasley and Granger."

"I would have thought those three would be offered ministry positions immediately."

"They were." McGonagall confirmed. "Kingsley informed me that they were each offered a job in whichever department they chose. Apparently, the three of them wished to finish their education first."

Severus snorted incredulously. " _Weasley_ cares about his education?"

Minerva huffed. "Well perhaps not, but Hermione certainly does. Harry, of course, has always been very attached to Hogwarts, and it seems that where one goes they all go these days."

"Well that's hardly surprising. They always were attached at the hip."

"It's more than that now." Minerva said seriously. "I've been speaking to Arthur. He and Molly are very worried about the three of them."

"How so?" Severus asked, interested.

"Arthur says none of them will talk about what they've been through or what happened while they were away last year. They barely leave each other's side and haven't stayed even a night apart."

"I heard they were staying at the Burrow."

"Only for part of the summer. They also went to Australia to retrieve Hermione's parents."

"Retrieve them?" Severus queried.

"Oh, you didn't know? She performed a complex memory charm on her parents so they had new identities and forgot all about her." Minerva said sadly.

"Merlin." Severus murmured. He really couldn't ever deny that Hermione Granger was a brilliant witch. "That must have taken great skill."

"And great courage too." Minerva nodded. "She didn't even know if she would be able to reverse the charm. The poor thing." She sighed. "Anyway, since they returned to the UK they've split their time between the Grangers', the Burrow and Grimmauld Place."

"Grimmauld Place? I didn't think anyone had been back there since…" His eyes drifted over to Dumbledore's sleeping portrait. "Since the Ministry fell."

"They hid there for a while apparently." Minerva explained. "Now they go whenever they need to get away. Arthur says the main reason he won't push them to talk is because whenever someone does, the next day the three of them leave for London. He'd rather have them there with family, not speaking, than shut up on their own in Grimmauld Place."

Severus pondered this seriously. Perhaps he had underestimated the effect the war had had on Potter and his friends. How foolish he was to think the boy would now be bathing in the glory of his victory when he had just lost close friends and mentors. Severus decided he had a lot to answer for when it came to caring about the boy's welfare.

"Those three, plus Draco, are likely to need the most support." He surmised before continuing glumly. "And, unfortunately, they are also the least likely to ask for it."

"Very true." McGonagall agreed.

"Nonetheless, I shall ensure they receive the help they need." Severus said firmly.

"Thank you, Severus." Minerva gave him a fond smile which made him feel slightly uncomfortable. "I knew I could count on you."


	2. Chapter 2

As the thestral-drawn carriage drew closer to the castle, Harry peered outside and looked up at his old home. From here Hogwarts looked exactly the same, with no sign of the colossal damage it had suffered 3 months ago. The castle stood, an imposing silhouette against the backdrop of the setting sun. Harry sighed, the tension in his shoulders easing somewhat at the sight of his old home. He'd been nervous about the return, anxious over how it would feel to be back in the place where friends had died, but, seeing that familiar profile, just as it ever had been, brought a comforting feeling to the Boy-Saviour.

He turned back into the carriage and saw Ron looking at him. "Alright mate?" His friend asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Harry gave him a small smile and Ron nodded back, neither needing to say any more.

The carriage was quiet, despite it being filled with 6 students. Ron sat opposite Harry, his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. The wild-haired girl sat next to Ginny, who sat opposite Neville, exoctic plant in hand, and he in turn sat next to Luna who was reading an unpublished edition of The Quibbler.

"Nearly there." Hermione commented, looking out of the carriage herself.

"I'm happy for you, Harry." Luna said in her usual lackadaisical way, not even raising her head from The Quibbler she held.

Harry turned to her with a quizzical eyebrow raised. "You are?"

"This year is going to be very good for you." The girl said dreamily.

"Right." Harry said, looking at Ron who shrugged back. "What makes you say that?"

"The dandelions are all blowing in line with Mars' trajectory."

"Right..." Harry repeated with the same bewildered frown. He looked to the others who were smiling fondly at their unusual friend. "Ok then…"

Finally, Luna looked up from her magazine and soft blue eyes found bespectacled green. "Don't worry, Harry, you have already fulfilled your prophecy. This is another's destiny to follow. You can relax, your year will be peaceful."

Harry shrugged and smiled, willing to allow his peculiar friend her whimsy. "I'll take your word for it, Luna."

The carriage slowed and came to a stop outside the castle's ornate front doors. The six jumped down and followed their fellow returning students through the 10ft archway into the Entrance Hall. The general chatter that had accompanied the students getting out of the carriages abated as they entered, the students becoming more subdued as they saw the memorial stone, inserted into the floor when the hall was rebuilt.

The stone was large and magically engraved with gold lettering that wouldn't fade.

It read

 _ **To Be Always Remembered**_

 _This stone, here layeth, commemorates the_

 _Battle of Hogwarts, 2_ _nd_ _May 1998._

 _May we never forget the suffering which follows intolerance,_

 _nor the bravery that follows love._

 _Hogwarts: ambo animis atque educari._

Surrounding the message, an intricate golden pattern weaved its way across the stone floor like spellwork. If one looked closely at this pattern they would see that the golden lines were actually the minutely written names of every witch, wizard and magical creature that had lost their lives in the final battle. Every person, from both sides of the fight. Harry knew that both sides were represented in the stone because he himself had insisted on it. How can we move on? He had argued to Kingsley. How can we forgive and move forward, if we cannot recognise that both sides of the war suffered at the hands of that mad man? McGonagall had agreed and Kingsley had relented. The stone was commissioned with the name of every loss.

Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand and felt comforted by the gesture, her subtle reassurance.

Gradually the student population thinned as the teenagers made their way into the Great Hall and soon only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were left. Not that Harry noticed. His eyes hadn't left the memorial since he walked in and everything else had faded into the background.

"We'll go save you three some seats, alright?" Ginny offered, recognising that her brother and friends would need some extra time before they were ready to face the rest of the school.

"Thanks, Gin." Ron answered for the three of them gratefully.

His sister nodded and gave him an understanding smile before she, Neville and Luna left the Golden Trio to their thoughts.

They stood silently for a few more minutes. Harry, Hermione, Ron; all in a row.

"It's over now." Ron said quietly.

"Is it?" Harry asked, voice cracking. "It still hurts."

Hermione squeezed his hand tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, Harry. But you're safe now." Her voice was soft and Harry could hear the tears caught in her throat. "And you've got us, Harry."

"Yeah, mate." Ron reached his arm around Hermione and Harry felt Ron's hand on his other shoulder. "The three of us together, yeah? Always."

Harry nodded his head jerkily, filled with emotion that he couldn't define.

There was silence again, until, "I smell roast beef." Ron commented, sniffing the air.

Harry choked out a laugh and Hermione giggled, swatting her boyfriend playfully. "Do you _ever_ think about anything but food?!"

"What? I'm hungry!" Ron defended.

Harry grinned. "Come on, let's go in before we're re-sorted with the First Years."

"Hey, that could be fun!" Ron joked. "See if we all end up in Gryffindor still." He pushed his way between Harry and Hermione and swung his arms around both their shoulders as they headed towards the Great Hall. "I'd still be in Gryffindor, of course. Lion through and through, me. But you two – " He tutted with his tongue against his teeth. "Well I'm just not sure you've got it in you. Gotta be brave, you see…"

His jesting continued all the way down the corridor, with his friends laughed heartily along, happy to finally be home.

"Good evening to you all." Headmistress McGonagall's voice rang clear throughout the Great Hall. "To the first years who have joined us this year: welcome to Hogwarts. And to everybody else: welcome back to the Hogwarts we know and love.

"Within these ancient walls, we live and learn. Hogwarts is both school and community. This is a place to make great achievements and even greater friendships. You have been placed into one of 4 noble houses. None of these houses is greater than the other 3, nor is any house worst. Each house is identified by specific traits and your sorting has determined which house will most help you to achieve. But, remember; your house does not define you. It is up to you to become the best person you can be, and friendships, and even love, will transcend the house barriers.

"Many of you were here last year, while others were unable to be. Hogwarts became a war zone, a military camp instead of a school. Your strength and resilience throughout that time made myself, and your other teachers, immensely proud of each and every one of you. Rest assured that this dark period in Hogwarts' history is over. You can learn in peace now. You are safe.

"This year is a fresh start for all. Old grudges will be forgotten and new friendships will flourish. It is a new beginning for Hogwarts, and with that, I have a new position to announce. Professor Snape will be resuming his role as teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts and has now been appointed as the new Deputy Head. In addition to this, Professor Snape will also be the teacher responsible for our new 8th years, who have returned to finish their education. On that note, the 8th years will please remain behind after the feast to speak with Professor Snape and be shown their new quarters."

Severus closely observed the reactions of the pupils to the news that he was now Deputy Head. There was a respectable amount of applause though not rapturous. His Slytherins were unsurprisingly pleased, at least in the younger years. Slytherin house had remained fairly unscathed last year, having been favoured by the Carrows and generally wise enough to keep their heads down. Amongst the older Slytherins, the 6th and 7th years, the reaction was cooler, more reserved. Many had parents who, while not Death Eaters, had some dark tendency, to put it diplomatically. The reaction was similarly reserved across the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables; those who had experienced Snape's prejudice as a teacher and neglect of their welfare as the Headmaster, were understandably wary of his return to teaching especially when combined with the disciplinary role of deputy head. What surprised Severus was that a large portion of the applause was in fact originating from Gryffindor table. Not so much from the younger years, but the older years, apparently lead by Potter and Longbottom of all people, were clapping enthusiastically. It appeared Potter had been true to his word in telling all his friends what Snape had done for the war effort. Severus hoped his new found hero status didn't lead the pupils into a ridiculous notion that he would allow a lack of discipline in his classroom. Then again, he thought, he would have a great deal of fun assuring them that he was still as mean and horrid as he had ever been.

As Minerva moved on to the announcement of school rules, Severus took the opportunity to observe the boy-saviour and his groupies. Harry sat close to his friends and opposite Longbottom and the Weasley girl. The boy seemed well; no sign of the exhaustion and malnourishment he had exhibited after the battle, only that he was still unreasonably thin. He wondered how the boy was really doing; what he was thinking beneath those bright green eyes; how he was truly coping.

The feast drew to a close as staff and pupils alike scooped up the last of their favourite pudding. McGonagall instructed the prefects to lead their houses to their respective common rooms and reminded the 8th years to stay behind. Snape waited until the last of the houses had trickled from the hall, which took some time, before he stood and attracted the attention of the remaining students.

"Follow me." He said simply before descending from the staff table and leading the 12 young adults out into the corridor. They followed their professor obediently through the castle, which could still be a maze, even after their 7 years of adventures in it. They arrived at a tapestry which hung in the east wing. They were 3 floors above the dungeons but could access the corridor outside Snape's office and quarters via a direct staircase. Severus and Minerva had chosen the location specifically because it would give the older students some distance from the rest of the school whilst also allowing them to reach their Professor with relative ease should he be required. The tapestry depicted a young woman, who could be no more than 25, sitting cross-legged in a field of daisies. No one knew much about the history of the artwork and the girl herself was known simply as 'Emily' to the rest of the castle. She smiled sweetly as the Professor approached.

"Summum auxilium." Severus said clearly so the students heard the password to their new residence. The door on which the tapestry hung swung backwards and permitted the group entry to a cosy but spacious sitting room. A large fire crackled against one wall with a range of comfortable sofas and armchairs gathered around. On the opposite side of the room a grand oak table stood with 12 chairs.

"Please take a seat." Snape gestured to the array of comfy seating and hard-backed chairs. He waited for the students to take a seat, noting that only four students chose to sit round the table. The 'golden trio' sat on the far side of the table with their backs to the wall so they could see all of the room, and Draco took a chair from the side, sitting alone and looking wary.

"Listen carefully." Severus began seriously. "As 8th years you will be given a certain degree of freedom." He noted the pleased looks on the faces of Thomas and Finnegan and added pointedly. "However, there will still be high standards of behaviour expected of you, and if you take advantage of this freedom and break our trust, the repercussions will be _severe_." He narrowed his eyes at each of them. "This will be your common room, you may still return to each of your old house common rooms, but other year groups will not be permitted in here." He gestured to the corridor leading from the sitting room. "Down that corridor you will find your individual rooms, your names are on the doors. You are permitted to eat breakfast and lunch here but you will be expected in the Great Hall for dinner. Call on Nippy and the house-elves will attend you. Do _not_ abuse the house-elves' willingness to please. You are still expected to clean up after yourselves."

"Finally, each of you will be attending a fortnightly meeting with myself to discuss your progress."

"'Discuss our progress?' What exactly does that mean, Sir?" Granger spoke up.

Severus sighed, he had rather hoped he would be able to stay vague about the purpose of their meetings at this point, but he should have known better with this group.

"You have all been through a lot in the last year. It is to be expected that you might face some problems in adjusting back into regular school life. The meetings are purely there so you can discuss with someone any issues you are having. You might talk about school work or your plans for the future, but you can also talk about the war and how it has affected you."

Severus could see from their faces that they weren't pleased.

"What if we don't want to talk?" Asked Weasley with little attempt at respect.

"None of you will be forced to talk about anything, but attendance at the meetings is mandatory."

"So you can check up on us." Finnegan grumbled.

"I thought you weren't going to be treating us like children." Argued Boot.

Severus sighed again. This wasn't going well.

"It's not about treating you like children, it's about making sure you have support as you come out of a very difficult time. Everyone who has been through this war needs support, whether they're 18 or 80."

Severus was somewhat startled by Potter's quiet voice. "So who's supporting you, Professor?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy. " _I_ am fine."

"Yeah? Well, me too." Potter replied bluntly before rising from his chair. "Excuse me." He left quietly via the corridor to find his room.

There was silence as Severus took a moment to rub his temples soothingly with one hand.

"That is all I have to say to you. Your class schedules are on the notice board and you will be informed of the time for your meetings with me later this week. Goodnight." Snape swooped from the room with his robes billowing and the tapestry door slammed shut behind him.

Back in his own quarters, Severus went straight to his liquor cabinet. He filled a crystal tumbler with a healthy measure of fire whiskey, took a long sip and sighed as the liquid warmed his body. "This is not going to be an easy year."


	3. Chapter 3

At breakfast the next morning, Severus was quick to pour himself a cup of strong and steaming coffee.

"Good morning, Severus." Minerva sipped on her Earl Grey. "Did you get the 8th years settled in alright last night?"

Severus hummed softly and nodded. "I showed them to their new dormitory and informed them of their new rules. They appeared to appreciate being given their own space and a bit of freedom." He reached for some toast and scrambled eggs. "They were _not_ , however, particularly keen on having fortnightly meetings with me."

Minerva nearly choked on her porridge as Severus' statement brought an unexpected laugh. She cleared her throat with a cough and chuckled.

"You _do_ surprise me."

Severus stared her down with a disapproving expression and said dryly, "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Minerva."

The headmistress laughed heartily. "Well honestly, Severus, what did you expect? You're not exactly the go-to teacher for tea and sympathy. But more than that, we already knew that they were reluctant to talk about what has happened. I'm hardly surprised that an offer from you didn't magically compel them to change their minds and spill their hearts out."

Severus sighed, "I'm not saying I expected that. I just hadn't anticipated that the reaction would be quite so hostile."

Greying eyebrows rose on the witch's face. "Why? What happened?"

Severus flicked his hand dismissively. "There was general outcry from the whole group; some snarky comments about us checking up on them and treating them like kids. Nothing especially surprising. And then Potter happened." He finished darkly.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "And what did Harry do?"

"He walked out."

"He _did_?"

"Not in a foot stamping, door slamming way. He just said, quite emphatically, that he was _fine_ and didn't need to talk. Then he excused himself and went to his room."

"Oh. Was he upset?" Minerva asked, sipping on her tea once more.

Severus thought about it for a moment, remembering the way Potter had been the night before. "Not dramatically so. He just had that sombre look that he seems to carry with him these days."

Minerva nodded understandingly. "Yes, I know what you mean. It's like he's completely calm, but at the same time he's deeply sad and oh-so serious."

"He won't get over what happened if he refuses to talk about it."

"I know, Severus, but you can't force him. You just have to be patient and be waiting for him when he is ready to talk about it." Minerva looked up and saw Harry enter the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron in tow and smiled fondly at them. "At least, he's not alone. He has his family."

Severus frowned into his breakfast. "What are you talking about, Minerva? The boy doesn't have any family in the Wizarding World."

"No, Severus, look." Minerva nodded her head towards the Gryffindor Trio and Severus followed her gaze. "He's made his own family. _They_ are his family."

Severus watched Granger put a bread roll on Potter's plate and Weasley poured all three of them juice. The three of them fit together like puzzle pieces that made a picture whole; interpreting and fulfilling each other's needs without even voicing them. Minerva was right, Severus realised: Harry had made his own family. Seeing this waylaid some of Severus' fears for the young saviour; even if he wouldn't talk to Severus, if the boy could talk to and rely on this makeshift family of his, then, whatever else he might have to deal with, at least he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

The 8th year class was the only class that day in which Professor Snape chose not to do his usual 'snarling bat of the dungeons' routine. Normally, he put a special effort to be as terrifying as possible in his pupils' first lesson of the year, just to remind them all of how fearsome a teacher he was. But he'd decided that such a performance wasn't necessary for this group of mature students; they were well aware of what kind of teacher he was already and, quite frankly, they had all experienced things far more terrifying than he in the last year anyway.

Instead of his usual bursting through the class doors with a bang, therefore, Severus was already sat at his desk when the students wandered in. They quietened their conversations when they saw him, not having forgotten their Professor's severe classroom manner.

Draco was one of the first in, his shoulders slumped and his eyes fixed to the floor as he made his way to a desk at the back of the room. Severus assessed his depressed figure from his own desk and resolved to keep a close eye on his Godson; as the lone 8th year Slytherin and with his mother and father in Azkaban, the boy had plenty of problems and no one to talk with about them.

The Gryffindors were the last bunch to enter, with the 'Golden Trio' tacked on the end in their own subgroup, though they were by no means late – they wouldn't dare.

Potter glanced up as he crossed the classroom threshold and made eye contact with Severus. The young man held his gaze for a moment and Severus thought he saw something of a flash of regret in Potter's expression before the Gryffindor broke their eye contact with a nod of his head in greeting.

When the class was settled at last, Severus rose from his seat to stand before them, arms folded across his chest.

"I will not patronize you." The Professor began in his drawling tones. "We are all aware that you have faced things far more terrifying in the last year than anything the Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT has for you." He paused and there were a few agreeing nods around the room. "But." He narrowed his eyes. "This does _not_ mean that you can become complacent." He eyed each of them in turn. "The war is over, but wars have been over before. You have fought monsters and won, but you would be foolish to think that is all that is out there. This world is full of evil, and it is at times such as these, when people think they are safest, that such evil thrives. This is when the damage is done."

Severus let that depressing thought sink in, hoping that some of it would permeate their skulls of naivety. Although, from the looks on their faces, he had perhaps overestimated their naivety.

"What's the point in bothering then?" Finnegan spoke up. "If the evil bastards out there are just gonna keep coming back, like chopping the head off a snake. Is that what you're saying, Sir?"

' _Damnit._ ' Thought Severus, apparently he had overdone it.

"Not at all, Finnegan. I'm not saying there's no point to fighting the evil of our world and I'm not telling you to give up. The world is a scary place, but it is not hopeless. The key here is to be aware of what's going on around you so that you can stop these things before they get out of hand."

"Constant vigilance!" From the back of the room he heard Weasley's remarkably accurate impression of Mad Eye Moody.

Severus allowed the ghost of a smile to pass his lips and quirked an eyebrow at the red-head. "Indeed."

"Now," He continued in his lecturing voice. "You have had many teachers of this subject over the years; most of whom were entirely inadequate. Though, of course, many of you found tutoring elsewhere." He turned his gaze on Potter. "Which appears to have been proficient, given that you are all still here." A faint blush came to Harry's neck at the slight praise and he ducked his head as Snape moved on.

"Before I decide on your syllabus for the year, therefore, I would like to see each of your defence skills in action. You will pair off and duel for the remainder of the lesson. The only spells which are forbidden to you are those which are prohibited by law."

He had them stand on one side of the room so he could move their desks to the back with a swish of his wand. Most had already begun to pair up, but he noticed that Draco stood isolated and the Gryffindor trio were huddled together with no intention of splitting up.

"Granger!" He called out. "You will pair with Mr Malfoy."

Severus had picked Granger because he had expected her to make the least fuss and because he could trust the girl not to kill Draco. He hadn't quite anticipated the reaction that his demand received.

Granger froze; her spine went rigid and her face took on a greyish pallor. Before she could say anything, however, Weasley had exploded in righteous anger.

"There's no way in hell she's pairing with Malfoy!" He stormed. "Pick someone else." His red face demanded.

Snape kept his voice low and dangerous. "Mr Weasley, I do not recall asking for your opinion on the matter. Miss Granger has never had difficulty in making herself heard in class before; if she has a problem with working with Mr Malfoy, she is perfectly capable of telling me herself. Either way, I strongly suggest that you desist with your bellowing in my classroom."

Weasley's fists clenched and Severus anticipated another outburst before Granger's quiet voice intervened.

"It's fine, Ron. I don't mind." She tried to placate the boy, though her face still said that she didn't want to be anywhere near Malfoy.

Weasley must have read her expression as well, for his protests renewed with fresh passion. "No! You shouldn't have to work with him, Hermione. It's not right!"

Despite his confusion over Weasley's outburst, Snape was ready to tear into the boy for disturbing his class. Fortunately for Weasley, Potter stepped in before he could feel the full extent of their Professor's wrath.

Potter reigned Weasley in with a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's alright, Ron, I'll sort it." He murmured in Ron's ear before turning to their Professor with authority in his stance and voice. "Hermione can pair with Ron. I'll work with Malfoy."

Severus scoffed. "You and Malfoy will duel in my classroom only when I want the room demolished, Potter. What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Potter stared calmly back with no hint of backing down. "I have no problem working with Draco and I promise to destroy neither him nor your room." Harry dared to smirk at Snape before turning serious again. "You can take it or leave it, Professor, but Hermione won't be pairing with Malfoy."

Severus' brow furrowed deeply; he did not appreciate being dictated to in his own classroom. Nonetheless, they had already wasted enough time with this classroom show and admittedly, Severus was rather curious as to how the pairing of Malfoy and Potter would work out.

"Very well." He drawled. "Malfoy, you'll work with Potter, and Merlin help you both if my room isn't still standing in an hour's time."

"Yes, Sir." They both responded dutifully.

"Good." He addressed the class. "Start duelling."

Severus stalked between the duelling partners, observing their technique and assessing their spell-work. Their duels were tame to begin with, mostly jinxes and mild stunners. But, as time went on, and with some encouragement from their Professor, the spells became fiercer, the fights quicker.

Severus noted that they were all at a good standard of defence, which was unsurprising, and had improved, not so much in spell knowledge, but in their duelling speed and fighting instinct since he had last been their Defence professor. Some of the students stood out among the rest, however, as being advanced duellers.

Longbottom was clearly a superior dueller to Miss Chang, with whom he was partnered. The boy flicked away his adversary's attacks with ease, but was considerately gentle in his counter attacks.

Thomas and Finnegan were an interesting pair to watch for the opposing reason. They were so evenly matched, but furthermore, they knew each other so well that they could pre-empt each other's movements and they were aware of their opponent's strengths and weaknesses. From his observations, Severus guessed that they were regular sparring partners. It was good that they were getting regular practice, but it lacked the realism of a true battle, where your opponent's style is unfamiliar.

The most remarkable pairs, however, were at the back of the class. Weasley and Granger were engaged in a furious battle of spells. Where Weasley had the advantage of speed and tactics, Granger had a vast and varied knowledge of defensive spells that kept her opponent on his toes.

And then there was Potter and Malfoy. The long-term adversaries put on a spectacular show. Sparks flew and the air crackled with magic between them. They appeared to be evenly matched, though Severus got the feeling that Potter was going easy on Draco.

For a good 15 minutes Severus had allowed the couples to go back and forth, but now he called their attention to a change in the rules. "Your aim is always to disable your opponent as quickly as possible. Therefore, whoever in your pair successfully captures the other in an _Incarcerous_ wins."

The duelling renewed with fresh vigour as each student attempted to best their partner. The first couple to conclude their fight was Longbottom and Cho, Longbottom having easily caught the girl with a stunner, followed by a quick Incarcerous. Severus liberated Cho with a flick of his wand and instructed them to observe the rest of the class from the side of the room, watching out for wayward spells.

Corner and Boot were the next to finish, Boot having attacked hard but left his own defence vulnerable, followed by Abbot and Bones after Susan made good use of the jelly legs jinx.

The last three couples took advantage of the extra space left by the vacating students as they ducked and dived to avoid each other's hexes. Severus stood at the side of the room with his students so he could observe all the pairs at once. Weasley was the next 8th year to succumb to an _Incarcerous_. After a fierce round of rapid fire, Granger finally overpowered her boyfriend with three rare spells that the boy had never heard of and that Severus could only imagine from where she had learnt them.

When Finnegan had finally overpowered Thomas, only Harry and Draco were left, and the class and their Professor watched with rapt attention. Severus couldn't help but be impressed with both his students. Their duel was like a choreographed dance; they moved synchronously, an exhibition of grace and power. The pair of them were demonstrating some seriously advanced wand-work, but Severus still had the unexplainable feeling that Potter could do it all without really trying, whereas Draco had concentration etched into his features and was panting with the effort of keeping up with Potter.

Finally, Potter took Malfoy down with an _Incarcerous_ that knocked Draco off his feet. Severus was fully prepared to deal with a spitting Malfoy, furious at having been made to look a fool by Potter. Before Snape could run interference, however, Potter had already released his old nemesis from his bindings and was helping the blonde up off the floor.

"Good fight." Harry said, once Draco had dusted himself down, and held his hand out to the Malfoy heir once more for him to shake.

The class watched the scene unfold with a collectively held breath as Draco looked suspiciously down at the offered hand with narrowed eyes.

Slowly, Malfoy reached out his own hand and grasped Potter's in a firm handshake. "Yeah, good fight." He agreed, and then added with a smirk, "I'll get you next time, Potter."

The other chuckled good-naturedly. "You wish, Malfoy."

The tension in the room was broken like the snap of a wand and the class broke out in excited chatter, happily discussing their duels with each other.

Moving the desks back to their usual positions, Professor Snape called the class to order once more. "Quiet. Go back to your seats."

Severus used the period of bustling noise as the students returned to their seats to mull over all he had just witnessed. Not only had Granger nearly had a panic attack over the idea of working with Malfoy, but Potter had then voluntarily taken her place and proceeded to have a completely fair duel with his old enemy, before they had publically shared a joke and a handshake. Severus had seen it all, so nothing could shock him – nothing. But he could admit to being a little surprised by the day's events – just a little.

"Right," Severus got the class' attention when they were all back in their seats. "You have all proven that you are not completely inadequate at defence; some more so than others. Now, your assignment is to write a 10 inch report on your duel, detailing the spells you used and why they were, or were not, an appropriate choice. Those who lost their duel will write a further 4 inches on where you went wrong and how you should have acted differently. For those who won your duels, your prize is that you can omit this section from your assignment." He paused for the appropriate groans and smug gloating between friends. "The report is due in for your next lesson, which happens to be on Wednesday, but you may start the assignment in the remainder of this lesson."

Severus struggled to cover his smirk at the 8th years' shell-shocked faces. God forbid the evil bat of the dungeons should let them start their assignment in the lesson. Nonetheless, the students eventually overcame their stupor and reached for parchment and quills.

As they started writing, Severus returned to his desk and began arranging the 8th year syllabus based on what he had just witnessed. Thinking about the class, however, proved to be rather distracting for the Professor, who could not get over Potter and Malfoy's apparent truce. Potter had achieved the unimaginable; not only had he forgiven the boy who had been cruel and bullying since he'd known him, but Potter had also managed to make a Malfoy, the most stubborn of breeds, swallow his pride and become a sort of amicable acquaintance of his past nemesis. Severus couldn't understand it, but he was fully determined to get to the bottom of it all. After the lesson, Severus would be having a little chat with Mr Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr Potter, a word before you go." Professor Snape called as he dismissed the rest of the class, knowing the boy had a free period next. The boy looked up nodded without much other reaction. It was a stark contrast from how the boy would have reacted in the same situation 2 years ago, and showed just how much things had changed in the relatively short period since the war had ended.

Potter approached when most of his peers had left the room, but Weasley and Granger remained.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, your presence is not required. Mr Potter will join you later." Severus remarked pointedly.

The two made no move to leave, instead turning to their friend for instruction and ignoring Snape as he contained his irritation.

Harry spoke lowly to his friends though Severus could hear clearly. "It's fine." He assured. "You guys can head to back to the common room if you like, I'll only be a few minutes."

Weasley still seemed fairly reluctant, looking between his friend and teacher with assessing eyes. Finally, he relented. "We'll wait outside." He said with a surety that brokered no argument, before taking Granger's hand and leaving the room with her.

The door shut behind them and Severus gestured for Potter to take the seat across from him at his desk.

Severus paused as he tried to find the words for what he wished to say. He looked at the young man across from him as he thought but Harry didn't seem at all uncomfortable under his Professor's gaze, merely sitting with serene stillness as he waited patiently for his teacher to speak.

"I find myself bemused by today's events." Snape eventually settled on. "I was hoping you could enlighten me."

"Sir?" The boy seemed genuinely confused.

"I had not expected your interactions with Mr Malfoy to be so civil. And I certainly didn't think that you would be able to duel without one of you ending up in the hospital wing." Severus clarified.

"Ah." Understanding dawned on Potter's face. "I don't have a problem with Draco. We've both agreed to put the past behind us, so, as far as I'm concerned, we're good."

Despite all he had seen in the last 2hrs, Severus was still sceptical. "So I don't have to worry about the two of you blowing up my classroom?"

Harry chuckled. "No, Sir. I'm fine being Draco's partner for the rest of the year. I know some of the others are still a bit wary, which I get, but I have no issues with Draco."

"I see." Severus ran a slender finger across his bottom lip. "And Mr Weasley? I got the impression he doesn't share your opinions on forging an amicable relationship with Mr Malfoy."

Harry grimaced slightly. "Ron doesn't trust easily. I guess he's still a little suspicious."

Severus' brow creased. "Do I need to be concerned about the pair of them sharing accommodation?"

"Oh, no, Sir." Harry assured. "Ron won't start anything, he's just very protective, especially when it comes to Hermione."

Severus snorted remembering the duel he had witnessed a short time previously. "I highly doubt Miss Granger needs any protection from Weasley, she is very capable of defending herself."

For the first time, Potter looked uncomfortable, his eyes on the hands resting in his lap, and squirming slightly in his seat. Severus decided not to push him and allowed him time to gather his thoughts and decide what he wanted to say.

When he did speak, he had returned to the calm, directness he had possessed a few moments earlier.

"I don't know how much you know of what we were doing last year." He spoke softly and without question. "But we were, at one point, captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor."

Severus nodded. He was vaguely familiar with this occurrence; firstly, from hearing of the Dark Lord's displeasure with the Malfoys at having had Potter and letting him escape, and secondly, from Draco's trial, where Potter had mentioned Draco's minor act of aid in pretending not to recognise him.

"Well I won't get into details but the long and short of it is that Bellatrix tortured Hermione pretty bad."

Severus' eyebrows jumped up his forehead; he had _not_ been aware of _that_.

"Cruciatus?"

Harry nodded. "And some…more creative ways."

Severus had to physically shake the imagined images from his brain in order to focus on what Harry was now saying.

"Anyway, she's fine now, but sometimes…she gets flashbacks. And what with it happening in Malfoy Manor, and Draco being there when it happened, it's probably best if they're not paired together."

Severus blinked. "Flashbacks? How often is Miss Granger experiencing flashbacks?"

Harry frowned. "Not that often. Just sometimes."

"And how long do the flashbacks last? Does she become unresponsive during these episodes?"

The crease of Potter's brow grew more pronounced. "What does it matter? She's fine."

"Potter," Severus eyed the boy sternly. "Does anybody else know about this?"

"Everybody who needs to know about it knows." Potter responded stubbornly.

Snape glared. "Potter, this isn't the kind of thing the three of you can handle on your own. If Hermione is having flashbacks she should be seeing someone who really knows how to help her."

"That's not your decision." Potter was calm but firm. "I told you because I thought you should know, as our Defence professor. But that's as far as this goes; the last thing Hermione needs is for the whole school to know."

Severus sighed. "I assure you that will not happen." He said as earnestly as he could, looking straight into Harry's bright green eyes. "But I cannot promise you not to inform anyone else of this. You may be adults, but I still have a duty of care to you all and I am obliged to inform the headmistress of this at least."

Severus couldn't quite tell if Harry's face was more disappointed or disgusted. The boy stood abruptly, shaking his head so his unruly hair flopped around his face. "I should've known. I should've known there's no one I can actually trust." He turned away from the desk and went back to his own table to collect his bag.

"Potter –"

"No, it's fine." He swung his bag over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. "At least now I know how it is. Next time I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"Potter –" Severus tried again, but the boy was gone. He hadn't slammed the door as he exited, merely left it wide open, so Severus could hear him clearly in the corridor. His friends, true to their word, had waited just outside, and though they wouldn't have heard anything from inside the room, Potter's dramatic exit immediately aroused their suspicions and concern.

"Harry?"

"Let's go to the dorm, I need to talk to you guys."

Severus listened to the retreat of their footsteps down the hall. He took a deep breath and dragged one hand down his face. As with most things when it came to Harry Potter, that hadn't gone to plan. Severus only hoped that this latest conversation wouldn't turn the boy against him for good.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So, what did Snape want?" Ron asked as he gulped down his first bite of a roast beef sandwich.

Harry left his own plate untouched as he looked at his closest friends, his brother and sister.

"He wanted to know about Malfoy. Why I volunteered to partner with him in place of Hermione." He looked regretfully into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I told him about what Bellatrix did to you and about your flashbacks."

Her face paled considerably but Hermione said nothing.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I thought we could trust him, but he's going to tell McGonogall. I should never have told him anything." Harry hung his head shamefully.

Hermione reached across the table and placed her hand gently over Harry's wrist. "It's ok, Harry. They were bound to find out eventually. I'm not upset with you."

"You should be." Harry argued mournfully. "We agreed we wouldn't talk about what happened. And on the very first day I go and blab, and to Snape of all people!"

"It's alright, mate. You made a mistake, trusted too quickly. You don't have to be perfect, Harry; we don't expect that of you. And whatever happens, we'll see it through together. Just the three of us, like always." Ron said intently and swung his arm affectionately around Hermione's shoulders.

Ron's support achieved a small smile on Harry's face, but he still turned to Hermione with his concerned eyes.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Honestly, Harry, I don't mind. Like Ron said, we'll face it together." She gave him a warm smile. "And Harry, I don't think you should blame Professor Snape too much either. He's just doing his job, and I think he genuinely does care."

Harry scoffed bitterly.

"No, listen, Harry." Hermione tugged on his hand so he looked at her once more. "Don't let this destroy your faith in him."

Harry's brow furrowed with a pained expression. He never knew what to think of Snape. Even now, when Harry idolized the man and worshipped his heroism, he still found it hard to trust him. It was so difficult to align the two versions of Snape that he knew; the cruel and bitter teacher with the bravest man he'd ever known.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Harry thought about what Hermione had said for the rest of the day, and he thought about Snape and why Harry even cared so much. It was due to all this thinking, that Harry struggled to pay attention in the rest of his lessons that day; a fact not missed by his new transfiguration professor.

And so, for the second time that day, Harry was asked to say behind.

When his fellow pupils had left, and Ron and Hermione had, once again, assured him that they would be waiting just outside, Harry approached the professor.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Weasley?"

The red-head chuckled. "You don't have to call me Professor Weasley when we're alone, Harry. 'Charlie' is fine."

Harry lips twitched up into a smile. "Alright then. You wanted to see me Professor Charlie?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Take a seat." He offered, continuing as Harry sat down. "You seemed distracted during the lesson today. Although admittedly, I don't have a frame of reference. Perhaps you are always that distant in class?" He raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked sheepish. "Er – No, Sir. Sorry."

Charlie sighed. "Really, Harry, there's no need for the formalities. I was just concerned that's all."

"Oh thanks, but I'm fine. I'll pay more attention in future."

"Anything in particular on your mind?" The elder enquired.

"No, there's nothing." Harry waved a dismissive hand. "You don't need to worry."

" _Harry_." Charlie's tone said he didn't believe a word of it.

The boy-saviour sighed. "Honestly, Charlie. I'm fine."

The red-headed Professor snapped his fingers in response, summoning a house-elf and ordering tea for the two of them. "Harry, you can't keep shutting everyone out like this."

Eyebrows drew close under a dark fringe. "I'm not."

"Really? When was the last time you spoke to someone about how you're actually feeling? Someone other than Ron and Hermione."

"I..." Harry couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Exactly. You're shutting us out. You won't talk to me or Bill or Dad. We don't mean to pry, Harry, but we are concerned."

Harry ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. "I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry I'm so closed off sometimes. I promise you, you don't have to worry about me though. This time my distraction wasn't caused by anything serious."

"Alright." Charlie accepted. "So what was distracting you today?"

Harry huffed in defeat and frustration. "I had an argument with Professor Snape."

Charlie nodded slowly. "Okay. You wanna tell me what you argued about?"

"No." Harry shook his head adamantly.

"Well, as I understand it, this wouldn't be the first time that you've had an altercation with Professor Snape. What about it is upsetting you this time?"

"I'm not _upset_." Harry denied. "And I always thought Snape was an evil, Death Eater before."

"Ah," Charlie made a noise of sudden understanding. "You respect him now, which means you care about what he thinks."

"I – I don't know." Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I owe him. I thought this year would be different; that I could make it up to him, but I've already messed it up. And I've let Hermione down in the process as well." He clenched his fists. "Shit! Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?"

Suddenly realising that he had just sworn in front of a teacher, Harry looked up guiltily. "Sorry."

Charlie waved the apology away. "God knows you've heard me swear like a sailor. Just keep it clean in class, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Now, I don't know what you've done, Harry, but the way I see it, no relationship is unsalvageable." Charlie reassured. "If you've done something wrong just apologize. And I've found that the best way to earn Professor Snape's respect is to work hard and stay true to your values. Do that, and you'll be worthy of Snape's respect even if he doesn't give it to you."

Harry bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Charlie."

"No problem, Harry. And I mean it, you can come and talk to me about anything, whenever you need to." Charlie fixed him with an intense look. "You may not be a Weasley by name Harry, but you're still family."

Harry tried to swallow back down the uncomfortable lump in his throat. "Thanks." He said gruffly. "Umm, I should go. Ron and Hermione are waiting."

"Alright, Harry. Enjoy your evening."

Harry nodded and without another word fled the room for the emotional safety of his dorm.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Do come in, Severus. Tea?" Minerva offered congenially.

"Please." Severus sat tiredly across from Minerva and accepted the given tea gratefully.

"So, what is it you needed to see me about?" If there was one thing Severus appreciated about the new headmistress, it was that she never wasted time on idle small talk.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh? Are you concerned about her workload? I said it was a lot to take on, but she would insist."

"No, it's not that. I discovered today that she was tortured by Bellatrix last year." Severus was blunt.

Minerva put her teacup down with a clatter. "I did not know."

"Few do know by the sound of it."

"Is she well?"

"Physically, I believe so, though I shall check later. Mentally," He sighed. "I think not."

"Why, what has happened, Severus?" Minerva's voice was tinged with worry.

"Nothing. – Yet. Potter told me that she experiences flashbacks of the incident."

"Merlin." McGonagall breathed. "Have they told anyone else? The girl should have help."

"I believe they kept it between the three of them. Potter wouldn't tell me anything else, and I should mention that in informing you of this I believe I have lost what fragile trust the boy had for me."

"Oh, Severus, I'm sure Harry will understand in the long term." The Headmistress sympathised. "In the meantime, we need to help Hermione."

"I propose, if you agree, that we postpone any course of action until I have spoken with Granger at our scheduled meeting. It will give me an opportunity to assess how bad the flashbacks are and whether the girl is willing to be helped." Suggested Severus.

"I trusted your judgement, Severus. Provided nothing untoward occurs in the meantime, we'll wait until you speak with the poor girl. Other than that, has the first day gone smoothly?"

"It has been mostly uneventful, yes. And exhausting nonetheless."

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, the first day always did seem to be the longest."

Severus huffed. "The little hooligans still think they're on holiday."

"I'm sure you'll soon correct them of that notion." Minerva replied with a grin.

"Absolutely." Severus confirmed without a trace of humour. "I do have concerns about the Slytherins."

"They are not settling in well?"

Severus' head tilted. "They are more isolated then the other houses. The other students are still wary of them and they are equally untrusting in return. It makes them vulnerable, and also more susceptible to acting out."

"Well, one encouraging welcoming speech wasn't going to dispel a century's rivalry, but it is only the first day, Severus, there is still time. At risk of sounding like our esteemed predecessor," she chuckled, "You must have a little faith."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry didn't know when he first noticed it; the hum. In the immediate aftermath of the final battle Harry had only felt numb, a bone-aching weariness that wasn't quite relief. Then there was the mourning period that followed; a blur of black clothing and grief in Harry's memory; funeral after funeral. And so it must have been over a month before Harry realised that the tingling feeling, that he had thought was just exhaustion, hadn't gone away; was stronger in fact.

It had taken longer for him to work out what the humming was. And in the meantime it got stronger, varying its pulsing pattern in different situations; different people, different places.

It was magic, he realised in the end. He could sense the magic around him, feel it in the air. The sensation heightened when he visited places infused with greater magic; when he went to the ministry for the trials, for example, and when he was around powerful wizards, like Snape.

Harry could feel her now, Hogwarts. It was stronger in the castle than anywhere else he had been, worse even than the Ministry. The sensation was intense but gentle somehow. Like Hogwarts was reaching out with its magic to touch his own. It was almost comforting, Harry thought, but he was still somewhat unsettled by this new development.

His own magic had changed too, Harry knew, not just his perception of it. He was more powerful now. Like all this time something had been restraining his magic, a dam on a river, and now the dam was gone and Harry could feel the full, raging force of his magic rushing through his veins, pulsing at his fingertips.

It had taken a while to get used to; weeks spent holed up in his Grimmauld Place bedroom practicing, desperately trying to restrain his magic to an acceptable level. He'd managed it eventually, though with a fair few scatter cushions sacrificed in the process.

Still, it was an effort. Every day. Every spell. He had to remain aware, consciously reining in his magic. Harry had found that exhaustion worked well as a strategy. Every couple of days he would ascend to Grimmauld's spacious attic room, warded and silenced to outsiders, where he would spend a few hours letting go, practicing spells without holding back.

And it had given Ron and Hermione some time to spend together. They didn't question how Harry spent his time alone as long as they knew he was still in the house; as long as they knew he was still safe. Only Kreacher knew how Harry spent his time; picked him up off the floor when he had overdone it and apparated him to his bed.

It was a routine Harry intended to continue at Hogwarts. Now an early riser, at 5am on Monday morning, Harry had taken himself to the Room of Requirement looking for somewhere safe he could go to train. The Room had not disappointed. In fact, it had far exceeded his expectations. The adaptable room was large and split into two main sections. Two thirds of the room was a dueling arena, bare but for the old dueling dummy that had once been used by the DA. The smaller section was filled with what looked like muggle gym equipment; a treadmill, weight machines, even a punching bag. Upon closer inspection, the treadmill, Harry discovered, ran on the Room's magic and a few spoken commands started, stopped and altered the machine's speed. In the corner there was a shower; fresh, fluffy towels awaiting his use. It was fantastic, Harry decided, and he used the room to its full advantage that morning.

It was a good thing he had done so too, given the duel he'd had to have with Malfoy in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He'd controlled his magic well, Harry believed, and still managed to put on a good show, drawing out the fight and looking as though he put in as much effort as Draco. It wasn't easy though. Harry had been mentally exhausted by the time it was over. Which perhaps was part of the reason his conversation with Snape had gone so disastrously.

It was Saturday now and Harry was spread out comfortably on his bed, reading a book on wards which Kreacher had brought for him from the Black library at Grimmauld Place. Harry was enjoying the quiet, a moment of solitude after a week surrounded by people.

His peace was disturbed, however, when he heard raised voices from the communal living area. From inside his room the voices were indecipherable, but Harry pulled himself up and towards his door, opening it to hear what drama was occurring outside.

"Why don't you piss off back to Azkaban, Malfoy?"

And then another voice, equally angry. "You're as guilty as your bastard father!"

Harry recognized the voices now as belonging to the Ravenclaw boys, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, and having guessed by now what was going on, Harry made his way quickly down the corridor.

When he got to the scene, things weren't as bad as Harry had feared. Draco had managed to stay calm and looked as though he would very much like to leave the situation, rather than stay for a duel. Boot and Corner stood blocking his exit, both red-faced and looking for a fight.

"What's going on?" Harry drew their attention to his arrival. Other 8th years were in the room, watching the drama unfold, but staying out of it. Ron and Hermione entered through the portrait hole in the same moment, smiles freezing on their faces when they sensed the tension in the room.

Harry heard a mumbled, "Nothing," from Draco, his eyes downcast, blond fringe hanging over his face.

"Terry?" Harry prompted.

"He shouldn't be here, Harry." Boot jerked his head in Draco's direction. "There's no place for Death Eaters at Hogwarts anymore."

"He's not a Death Eater." Harry replied emphatically.

"He's got the mark." Corner scowled.

"A scar." Harry countered. "A scar of war that he had no more choice in getting than I did in getting the scar on my forehead." He felt the eyes in the room travel to his forehead where the partially hair-covered scar remained prominent, though inactive.

He continued, "Draco Malfoy had no choice over what family he was born in to. During the war, he risked his life and that of his family and lied to save my life. That is why Draco is innocent. That's what I told the Wizengamot and it's what I'll tell anyone else who wants to know."

Harry took a glance at Draco who was now looking back at him, confusion and intrigue at war in his expression.

"I'm the reason Malfoy is here at Hogwarts and not in Azkaban. If you've got a problem with that, you can take it up with me. You leave Malfoy alone, got it?"

There were nods from all around the room, not just Boot and Corner who muttered a disgruntled, "Fine," and moved out of Draco's way to go and flop onto the sofa.

Draco didn't acknowledge him, keeping his head down as he stepped around Harry towards his room.

Harry stood still as the room around him unfroze. Then Ron and Hermione were with him.

"You alright, mate? What was all that about?"

Harry nodded. "Nothing. Just old grudges that's all. Wanna go work in the library?"

Hermione beamed. "Great idea, just let me grab my stuff."

She bounced away happily as Ron groaned and turned an incredulous eye on his friend.

"Really, Harry? You're encouraging the monster within. You know that right?"

Harry grinned, and when Hermione's voice drifted back to them, "I heard that Ronald!" The horrified look on his best mate's face had Harry doubled over in laughter.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron whined, shoving his shoulder, and, if possible, Harry laughed harder.

On Sunday morning, Harry, Ron ad Hermione decided to enjoy a late breakfast in the Great Hall. As they filled up on pancakes and maple syrup, Harry and Ron planned a morning of flying.

"I heard they're bringing out a new Cleansweep to challenge the Firebolt." Ron chatted with pancake stuffed in his cheeks.

"Fantastic!" Harry replied. "We'll have to get some when they come out. If they're faster than the Firebolt I'll have to practice my Wronski Feint."

"Harry," Hermione frowned disapprovingly. "That move is so dangerous!"

"How do you even know what that move is?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"I read about it." Hermione said defensively.

"Relax, Hermione. I've done the Wornski Feint before." Harry reassured. "Besides, what's life without a little danger?" He gave a mischievous grin.

Hermione's rebuttal was cut off by the arrival of owl post. A rolled up Daily Prophet dropped onto Hermione's plate and sent a fork catapulting across the table.

"Eurgh, why do you still get that rag, Hermione?" Harry asked in disgust.

"Better to know what the enemy is up to." Hermione shrugged as she shook the pancake crumbs off of her paper and unrolled it. "Shit." She breathed.

The quiet expletive grabbed Harry and Ron's attention.

"What is it?" Harry asked seriously.

"Death Eaters Destroying Diagon." Ron read over Hermione's shoulder.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "What's happened?"

"It says that a small group of wizards, wearing Death Eater masks and robes, rampaged through Diagon Alley yesterday afternoon." Hermione read. "They cast violent charms at innocent shoppers and caused Galleons worth of damage to local shops to local shops. Eye witnesses reported seeing the Dark Mark in the sky above the famous shopping district." Hermione skimmed to the end of the article. "There were no fatalities."

Harry felt sick. Being back at school for over a week, he'd almost forgotten that it wasn't over; that _they_ were still out there. Still dangerous."

The mood in the Great Hall had changed as the other students read their own copies of the Prophet; the news quickly spreading among the student body. Harry looked up as Charlie descended from the staff table and headed straight for them.

The older Weasley was somber as he approached. "You guys alright?" He inquired, caringly.

The three of them nodded. There wasn't much to say.

Charlie nodded back. "Ron, I think we should go floo-call home."

Ron nodded and got up from the table. He kissed Hermione on the cheek before addressing them both. "I'll see you later in the dorm, alright?"

"'Course." Harry agreed.

"Give my love to your mum." Hermione squeezed his arm gently.

The Weasley boys left, picking up Ginny from further down the table as they went.

"Come on," Harry said to Hermione. "Let's head up."

Back at the dorm, the pair of them went to Hermione's room.

"Smiths?" Hermione asked, heading straight over to her large record collection.

"Yeah." Harry laid flat on Hermione's bed.

Soon the room was full of the mournful sound of The Smiths coming from Hermione's magical record player.

Having started the music, Hermione came and laid down on the bed, shoulder to shoulder with Harry. They stayed like that for half an hour, never talking but occasionally humming the tune or singing the lyrics.

"You okay if I leave you for a bit?" Harry asked eventually.

He felt Hermione nod next to him. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Harry slowly sat up and swung his feet off the side of the bed.

"You'll stay here, yeah?" Harry had warded their rooms himself and it was the only place he'd feel safe leaving her alone.

"Mmhmm." Hermione hummed the affirmative, feeling relaxed. "I've got a book on the devolving rights of sentient transbeings that I've been meaning to read."

"Well that sounds riveting." Harry teased, dodging the cushion that was thrown his way in retaliation.

Hermione smiled fondly at him as he opened the door. "Be safe."

"I always am." Harry replied and shut the door behind him quietly.

Harry stopped at his own room on the way out, grabbing his broom and a flying cloak. He needed to fly. Needed to feel the wind rushing around him as he hurtled through the air, forgetting the troubles of the world on the ground. He needed to feel weightless.

He headed out, taking every shortcut he knew through the castle. Harry was almost at the entrance doors when the Headmistess' voice stopped him.

"Harry," She said coming closer. "I hoped I might catch you at some point today. I expect you've seen the news?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Awful news." The Scottish witch tutted. "Thank Godric no one was killed."

"Yeah." Harry agreed needlessly.

"Would you like to discuss it, Harry?" McGonagall asked kindly, pityingly. "We could go and have some tea in my office."

"Er, I was actually going to, um, meet some people down at the Quidditch pitch." He lied, gesturing lamely to the broom in his other hand.

"Oh, well, I'll let you go then. We'll have tea another time." The headmistress suggested. "You're welcome whenever you wish, Harry."

"Er, yeah, sure." Harry agreed vaguely and watched McGonagall turn away before he headed out of the castle and down to the pitch.

Harry stepped over his broom and took off in one swift movement. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was in the air. Flying was freeing and he allowed the rushing wind to push all thoughts of forcible magic and Death Eaters and Headmistress' offices from his head.

He flew fast and high, taking in big lung-fulls of chilled air. Pulling his broom into familiar tricks, Harry twisted and dived until he could feel the ache in his muscles. Pushing himself further, Harry fell into a Wronski Feint, plunging his body straight towards the magically-kept grass. He left it longer than he ever had to pull on his handle and stop the descent. He felt his toes brush against the ground as he came out of the fall. He felt amazing.

Rising high again, Harry slowed his broom to a gentle gliding pace; taking time to feel his heart pounding in his ears.

He caught a flash of orange far below and saw Ginny mounting her own broom. Not coming as high as Harry, she got close enough for him to see her gesturing and then turned her broom towards the stands. Harry followed, landing skillfully on the railing before hopping down and dismounting.

He joined Ginny on one of the benches, sitting with his shoulder brushing hers and staring out on to the pitch.

"You alright?" He asked finally.

"Yeah." Ginny spoke softly as she watched the swallows fly around the pitch. "We spoke to Bill. George is fine. Mum's a bit freaked out though."

Harry nodded.

"You alright?" Ginny returned.

Harry nodded again. "Just can't believe this is still happening. All I want is for it all to be over so I can move on with my life, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that."

A comfortable silence returned. From their seats, high above the ground, Harry could see Hagrid at the stables. The gentle half-giant led a stumbling unicorn foal around the large pen; back on its hooves for the first time since it broke a leg.

This time, Ginny broke the silence.

"I know you're not ready for anything yet," she spoke calmly, still looking onto the pitch. "I know it's too soon to be thinking about 'us', but –" Harry looked down at her then, her expression nervous for the first time in a long while. "But would you just hold me?"

Her confession surprised him, but he agreed immediately, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close as she leaned into his chest. Comfortable there, the pair breathed synchronously, rising and falling together in a steady rhythm.

"I love you, Harry." He heard her whisper beneath his chin.

"I love you too, Gin."

 _ **AN: Don't get too excited, unfortunately I can't update this frequently most of the time. However, today I found out that the school I teach at is being inspected tomorrow so I'll be needing some of your lovely reviews to keep my spirits up this week! Thank you so much to everyone who has already followed, favourited and reviewed this story, your opinions, good and bad, mean the world. All the best x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I can't thank you enough for the lovely reviews I have received. I write for two reasons: firstly, as an outlet for the scenes and stories that regularly reside in my head and secondly, because I think it's amazing that 1000 people from all over the world, who have likely never met, can all be linked by one story that they enjoy. I'm just overjoyed that some of you are loving the story as much as I do, so thank you for letting me know in your reviews. Anyway, that's quite enough waffle from me...Happy Reading!**

* * *

Professor Snape's first week of meetings with the 8th years had gone surprisingly well. Abbot and Bones had been simple cases to start with, willing to talk, if a little nervous around him, and, aside from dealing with the general horrors they had witnessed in the last year, neither had any specific issues that needed immediate attention. Boot and Corner had been similarly straightforward, if a little less willing to open up. The most difficult student meeting so far had been with Cho Chang. Her mother had been killed by Death Eaters in the downfall of the Ministry, and since then the poor girl had had very little opportunity to grieve for her loss. It wasn't beyond Severus' capabilities to comfort the girl, but he didn't relish an evening spent consoling a crying Ravenclaw. Finnegan had posed another challenge; strolling into Snape's office with confidence and hiding any real emotion behind a cheeky grin and Irish wit.

"Evening, Professor." He had plopped himself down in the chair opposite Severus without any hesitation on Friday evening. In a complete contrast to all the previous students, Finnegan's demeanor was totally relaxed.

"Good evening, Mr Finnegan. How has your week been?"

"Terrific, Professor, thank you for asking. And yours?" That had made Severus instantly wary; Seamus Finnegan had never once been so cheerful and polite in his presence, let alone enquired over his well-being.

"As good as could be expected, Finnegan." Severus had responded with his usual cynicism. "You've had no problems settling back into school routine?"

The boy had shrugged. "No, Sir. Why would I?" He'd asked as though genuinely bewildered by the question.

"I would think that obvious. As I said on Sunday night, things at Hogwarts were very difficult last year, particularly for those in the student rebellion group. It is natural that after experiencing such events, one might then struggle to adjust when they return to the mundane activities of normal school life."

Finnegan had raised an eyebrow. "Are _you_ struggling to adjust, Professor? He had asked in faux concern and with the twinkle of mirth in his eye. "Do you need to talk to someone?"

" _Finnegan_." The Professor had growled in warning.

The boy had sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, Professor, don't chop me up for potions ingredients just yet. I know you're trying to help an' all, but I'm good. Yes, we went through a hell of a lot of crap last year, but I'm over it, I don't need to talk about it. And if I did, no offence, Sir, but you're the last person I'd spill my guts to." He leaned forward, elbows on knees. "I'll always be part of Dumbledore's Army; they are my brothers and sisters." Severus couldn't remember a time when he had heard the boy speak with so much passion. "We stick together and we'll always be there for each other. So you see, I don't need these little chats, Professor."

"As I said at the start of term, you will not be forced to talk about anything you do not wish to, but you must still attend these sessions."

"Alright, but if you could drop all of the pointed questions about how I'm doing that'd be most appreciated. Let's keep the conversation on more cheery topics."

"Like the weather?" Snape suggested sarcastically.

"Like Quidditch." The Irish lad had grinned.

Severus had found himself chuckling at that, and soon he was indeed, surprisingly, engaged in a conversation about Quidditch and then football and all manner of other muggle sports. Once Severus had stopped pushing him to talk about the war, Finnegan had conversed with him freely. They hadn't discussed anything meaningful, but Severus thought that maybe this was what the boy needed. For now the boy just wanted some normalcy, and until he was ready to talk about the tough stuff, Severus would allow him his normalcy.

When Severus had decided on a schedule for his meetings with the 8th years, it had seemed only logical to meet with them in alphabetical order, but he was now seriously questioning the wisdom of that decision. He had begun the meetings on the Wednesday, and had seen two students on each night until Friday. Now in the second week of term, he planned to do the same on Monday, Wednesday and Friday so he could speak with the remaining six. It was Severus' own bad luck that all of his most challenging students fell in the second week of meetings, and the man was most definitely not looking forward to it.

He was currently marking papers whilst awaiting Granger's arrival. Tonight he would have to speak with her about the flashbacks she was experiencing, and he had no illusions about the ease of his task.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door and called out, "Enter."

A timid head peaked around the door, surrounded by distinctive curls.

"Good evening, Professor." She smiled sweetly, and though there was a slight hesitation in her step as he bid her come in, she did not seem as nervous as some of the previous student had been.

"Would you like a drink?" Professor Snape offered as she sat down before him.

She looked at his impressive china set. "Oh, is it tea?"

"The set is magical." He explained. "The pot is linked to the kitchens; provided it is non-alcoholic and the house elves can supply it, the pot will pour whatever you desire, even if you don't consciously know it."

Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement. "How fascinating! I guess it could link with the kitchens via an advanced banishing/summoning charm, much like vanishing cabinets. But how does it connect to an individual's subconscious?"

Severus smiled, not one of the other 8th years had been concerned with the workings of his extraordinary tea set; they had merely accepted his description and poured out their favourite drink without any further curiosity. He should've known Granger would need to know more.

"If you pour yourself a drink, I'll fetch a book which should answer your question." He stood and turned to the bookshelf behind his desk as Hermione reached for the china pot.

When he turned back her cup was filled with a steaming liquid which smelt of Earl Grey tea. He passed her a book entitled ' _The Magic of Intention:_ Beyond Words and Wands.' Her whole face lit up with excitement as she examined the cover and Snape could tell she was just itching to start reading.

"How are you, Miss Granger?" He began gently.

"Very well, thank you, Professor. How are you?" She responded politely.

"I am well. Have you settled in? Any problems in the last week?"

"No, Sir, there hasn't been any problems. We're very glad to be back."

"We?"

"Harry, Ron and I." Hermione clarified.

"Ah – well that is good." Severus nodded. "Miss Granger, we need to discuss your flashbacks."

Her face paled and she looked at her hands in her lap, but didn't say anything.

Severus sighed. "Will you tell me what happened at Malfoy Manor?"

She looked up, a new determination in her eyes though she wasn't disrespectful.

"No, Sir, that's nothing to do with you."

"Miss Granger, I am responsible for your welfare. It does, therefore, concern me if you are suffering from flashbacks of events of the war." He said earnestly. "Your well-being, and that of all the students here, is of great importance to myself, the headmistress and the rest of the staff."

"I appreciate your concern, Sir, but it isn't necessary. I've experienced some flashbacks, yes, but they aren't frequent, nor are they harmful."

"Flashbacks are a sign that you haven't dealt mentally with what happened. They may not be harmful in themselves, but if you bottle up your emotions and don't speak to someone about what you went through, you will suffer for it in the end." He paused, assessing the girl's mood. "Which is why the headmistress and I think you could benefit from speaking with a healer."

"It's not that simple!" She argued, almost angry. "We can't just go around telling people about the stuff we did." Her eyes were welling up.

"Alright," He placated. "I can't force you to speak to anyone, but I need to check that you are physically well. You will tell me how many times you were under the Cruciatus and how long for. I will also need to know of any additional means of torture or harm Bellatrix used on you."

"I'm fine, Professor!" She argued adamantly.

"Granger," he threatened. "If you do not tell me, I will have you admitted to the hospital wing until Madam Pomfrey has performed a complete diagnostic health scan on you. This is non-negotiable."

Her lips pouted and she frowned petulantly. She glared at Snape but finally spoke reluctantly. "It's hard to remember exactly, given the circumstances." Her voice was quiet but unemotional. "I think it was either four or five times. I don't think she ever held me under for longer than a minute at a time, but it's hard to tell." She took a breath before continuing more confidently. "If you need a more exact time you'll have to ask Draco, or Narcissa I suppose, since they're the only ones who saw it who aren't dead or in Azkaban."

"Potter and Weasley weren't there?" He asked curiously.

"Not in the room." She shook her head then shrugged. "Though I'm guessing they heard my screams so maybe they could still tell you."

Her flippancy made Severus' stomach clench. He cleared his throat. "Do you get tremors?" She shook her head. "Only for a week or so after. Nothing since."

"What else did she do to you?"

"Nothing." Hermione looked into her lap and Severus knew she was lying.

"I will not accept lies or half-truths. I suggest you try again before I firecall Pomfrey."

Severus saw her eyes fill with tears.

"I'll tell you but you can't see it."

Snape nodded his agreement, at least if he had some sense of what happened to the girl, he could assess her needs better.

"She cut my arm with a knife." The girl was rubbing her left forearm subconsciously, so Severus assumed that was where she was cut. "The knife was cursed, I believe, so the scars won't heal."

"If you show me, I might be able to brew a lotion that will fade the scars." Snape urged.

"No." She was adamant. "You said I didn't have to show you."

"Very well." Severus acquiesced. "But come to me, or Madam Pomfrey, if you change your mind at any time." He narrowed his eyes at her until she nodded.

"I'd like to go now, Sir. May I leave, please?"

The last thing Severus wanted was to let the girl leave while she was this upset, but he couldn't make her stay. He would have to wait until their next meeting to discuss things further with her and, in the meantime, he hoped her friends would look after her.

"Very well, you may go." She began to rise. "I will see you at the same time in a fortnight, but you can speak with me any time before then if you wish to."

She nodded and gave him a polite smile. "Thank you, Professor." She said as though she genuinely appreciated the offer, although she had no intention of using it.

He allowed her to leave then and raised his eyes up to the ceiling in exhausted resignation.

He glanced at the Victorian clock on his mantel. He had just 20 minutes before Longbottom was due to arrive for his own meeting, and after debating the matter carefully in his own mind, Severus decided it would probably be unprofessional for him to consume a large measure of firewhiskey in the meantime.

And yet…

* * *

No change brought on by the war had been as dramatic as the transformation of Neville Longbottom. That is what Severus concluded from his observation of the young man before him. Where he would once have trembled and shaken before the Professor, now Longbottom spoke confidently as he conversed with him.

After a few minutes of talk about Longbottom's classes, Severus cleared his throat and spoke earnestly. "I owe you an apology, Longbottom, for the way you were treated last year."

"Not at all, Professor." He objected. "It wasn't your fault. It was the Carrows who hurt us, not you."

"Regardless, as headmaster it was my duty to protect the students here from harm, and that, I did not do."

"But you did everything you could!" Longbottom argued emphatically. "Even though you couldn't reveal your true loyalties, you stepped in before the Carrows could go too far."

"It wasn't enough!" Severus couldn't allow the boy to dismiss his apology. "They tortured you, and I did nothing!"

Neville frowned. "We were at war, Professor. This wasn't a school, it was a prison and a training camp for cruelty. You had a job to do which was more important than being headmaster, and yet the DA is well aware of the risks you took in protecting us regardless."

Snape huffed. "You will not accept my apology?"

Neville's face morphed into a lopsided grin and he shook his head. "Not for that."

The professor rolled his eyes. "Then will you accept my thanks?"

"Your thanks? For what, Sir?"

"Well, firstly, for doing my job last year when I couldn't. You taught your fellow students how to defend themselves, and protected those who couldn't." Severus' lips curved upwards a little. "And secondly, for beheading that blasted snake."

Neville let out a strong bark of laughter. "Yes, Sir, I'll accept your thanks for that."

"I do hope it was a spectacular end, Mr Longbottom? I was never informed of the details."

"Oh yes, Sir. Got it with one swipe of Gryffindor's sword."

"The Sword of Gryffindor? However did you get your hands on that?" Severus asked with open curiosity.

"Appeared to me, didn't it?" Neville shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Harry says it happened because 'Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it.'" He made the quotation marks by wiggling his fingers in the air. "And I was defying Voldemort at the time, you see?" Severus couldn't believe how casual the boy was about it. "So I saw the sword and just kinda grabbed it and ran at the snake." He shrugged again. "And everyone was distracted 'cause Harry's body suddenly disappeared."

"His body?" Severus asked confused and Neville's brow rose in surprise.

"No one told you about the final battle?"

"I was in St Mungo's for a period." He explained. "Any visitors I had avoided discussing the final battle; either because they did not want to upset me in my recovery or because it was too painful for themselves. I had Professor McGonagall inform me of the deaths from both sides, of course, and I've picked up on other events in my conversations with her since then, but evidently there is much I have missed." Severus frowned, he hadn't realised that there were still significant parts of the battle that he wasn't aware of. But then, Severus guessed that very few people had the full story of what had occurred that night.

"I wonder, Mr Longbottom, if you would tell me your account of the final battle?" He examined Longbottom's face for his reaction, but the boy gave nothing away. "I realise that's not an insignificant ask, and I wouldn't expect you to do so tonight, but I would be very grateful to you." Severus spoke sincerely.

The boy didn't respond immediately, but Severus chose to give him chance to think.

"Okay." Longbottom said simply after a period. "I'll tell you what happened from my end."

"Thank you, I appreciate that very much."

"Not tonight though." Longbottom scratched his head. "I'm going to need some time to get it straight in my own head. Haven't really thought about it since it happened, you know?"

Severus nodded, understanding completely. "Of course. We shall be meeting again in 2 weeks' time, will that be acceptable to you?"

"Sure." Neville agreed, good-naturedly. "That's fine."

They spoke for a while longer on less somber topics, Longbottom telling Snape all about his future plans for a career in Herbology. Severus couldn't believe that out of all the 8th years, Neville Longbottom was the easiest to converse with. The boy was open and relaxed, and Severus found himself looking forward to their next meeting, not just because he would learn more about the battle, but because he knew Longbottom would speak the absolute truth as he saw it, without embellishment or judgement.

When Neville saw Snape eyeing him critically just as he was leaving, the boy leaned back warily. "What?"

Severus snapped out of his reflections and waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing, I was just thinking how changed you are from before the war."

The boy grinned and sent a pointed look back at the Professor, leaving his parting words behind him before he slipped out the door. "I'm not the only one."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's been a little longer than usual for this update. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next night, Severus took advantage of his lack of student meetings and went to speak with the Headmistress.

"Good evening, Severus." Minerva greeted him warmly as he entered her office, already pouring him tea. "How are things getting along this week?"

"Generally well, as far as I gather, Headmistress." He responded, tone droll, and sat in the offered chair.

Minerva rolled her eyes at the use of her title but otherwise ignored it. "So, what news do you have for me this evening?" She queried.

"I thought I'd let you know the results of my meeting with Miss Granger."

"Ah, of course. How is the poor thing?"

"Better than could possibly be expected." Severus replied rather grim. "And that isn't saying much."

The Headmistress nodded solemnly. "What did she say?"

"She was very reluctant to tell me anything. The three of them have the notion that they can't say anything about how they spent the year." Minerva noted the somewhat annoyed frown in her deputy's expression. "But she did eventually expand on what Bellatrix did to her." He paused, feeling sick just thinking about it. "Four or five rounds of the Cruciatus, no more than a minute each time. Plus some time spent at the mercy of Bellatrix's cursed knife."

"Oh Godric." Minerva placed her hand over her mouth in horror. "That poor thing. No wonder she's been having flashbacks."

"Indeed." Severus nodded sagely. "She tells me that she hasn't experienced any since being back at Hogwarts, so I'm willing to leave her be, provided she continues to attend the meetings. Do you agree?"

"If you think it for the best, Severus, I trust your judgement completely."

"Thank you, Headmistress."

"Will she talk to you do you think? In the meetings?"

Severus sighed. "I don't know. Not about what they did I suspect. At least, not until Potter gives her the go ahead."

Minerva nodded. "Have you spoken much to Harry?"

"Not since he told me about Granger's flashbacks and the subsequent row we had." His frown became more pronounced. "I've seen him in class, of course. He's quiet, focuses on his work; rather distant, like he's detached from what's going on in the here and now."

"You're worried about him." She said without question.

"I'm concerned." Severus corrected.

"And you're still worried that he won't forgive you for sharing what he told you." Minerva didn't even acknowledge Severus' insertion.

The potion master's ever present frown deepened.

"I suspect he is still angry about it, yes."

"Severus," Minerva chided gently. "You shouldn't assume anything until you've actually spoken to the boy. I'm sure that when you speak with him tomorrow evening he will be much more understanding of your perspective."

"Now who's assuming things?" Grumbled Severus.

Minerva sighed. "And what of your other charges? How are those you've seen so far?"

"They are all much as we anticipated. They are vulnerable and defensive, but generally well."

"Any big concerns?" She inquired.

"I haven't spoken with him yet, but I'll be keeping an eye on Draco."

"Is he alright?"

"He's quiet; keeping his head down. But I fear he'll become very isolated this year, with no friends at school and no family at home." Minerva nodded. "I'll have a better sense of how he is doing after his meeting tomorrow."

"Of course." Minerva agreed. "You'll let me know how it goes? Harry's meeting too."

"Naturally." Severus drawled.

"I can't thank you enough, Severus, for making the time to meet with each of the students. It was a marvelous idea of yours to do these meetings; devoting such time and attention to them as individuals."

"Your thanks is unnecessary, Headmistress."

"No, Severus, I mean it. I know there's many a thing you would rather be doing."

"Actually, Minerva," Severus interrupted. "I have found the meetings surprisingly…" He stroked his lips in thought. "Enjoyable isn't the right word. Enlightening, perhaps? Valuable. Interesting, certainly."

"Oh?"

"The meetings have given me a chance to get to know the students in a way I never have before." Minerva smiled knowingly. "I find myself actually looking forward to some of their next meetings."

The headmistress chuckled heartily. "You sound so surprised, Severus."

Severus glared back at her with little feeling. "Well I've never had an amicable conversation with Neville Longbottom before."

"Ah, how did that go?" The headmistress asked curiously.

"The boy is so changed, so mature; a man now, really." Severus mused. "We discussed some of what happened last year and the final battle. I hadn't realised that I was still missing part of the story." He struggled to keep all the reproach out of his voice.

"Oh, Severus, I am sorry. I know I haven't been as helpful as I should have been in that regard. It's just that so much has happened and little of it was pleasant."

Severus waved her apology away. "It is of no matter, I know things have been difficult. Besides, Mr Longbottom agreed to give me his account of the final battle."

"Really?"

"Indeed. I think it will be beneficial for him also. To be able to talk through the events of that day."

"That sounds like a very good idea, Severus. Were there any questions you had for me, regarding the final battle?"

"Longbottom mentioned something about Potter's body; that at one point he appeared dead, but then he wasn't."

"That's right. Voldemort came up to the castle with his followers, preening about killing Harry. Hagrid was in chains and carrying Harry's body. We all thought it was over; which says something about how much of our hope was riding on Harry's shoulders."

"So the Dark Lord thought he was dead as well?" Severus asked, needing some clarity for the picture he was building up in his mind.

"Apparently." Minerva shrugged one shoulder and took a sip of tea. "There was a distraction then; Neville standing up to Voldemort, though I'll let him tell you all about that. And then we looked back and Harry's body had vanished. A moment later he appears, 10 ft from where he was and very much alive."

"I don't understand." Severus frowned. "How can the Dark Lord have thought him dead if he wasn't? And how did he even get to Harry? Wasn't he supposed to be in the castle?"

"I'm afraid only one person can answer those questions, Severus." Minerva answered with a gentle smile. "Fortunately for you, you have a meeting with him tomorrow."

Severus grumbled. "Not that he'll tell me anything."

"Not if you go in with that attitude Severus!" She teased.

"Headmistress," Severus gave her a deadpan look. "When has there ever been a problem with my attitude?"

* * *

When Draco entered Severus' office, he was unnecessarily formal.

"Good evening, Professor." He nodded, respectfully waiting by the door to be invited in.

"Come in, Draco, and take a seat. You needn't be so formal when we are alone, you may call me Severus."

The boy gave him a sharp nod and came to sit down, scratching his neck nervously under his Godfather's scrutinizing look.

Severus thought Draco looked tired. The old arrogance of the boy-Malfoy was gone; in his place sat a young man who had experienced the worst the world had to offer and was now, somehow, even thinner and paler than before.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to catch up with you much before now. I'm afraid my new duties have kept me rather busy."

Draco shrugged inelegantly. "I understand. You don't have to worry about me."

"Regardless, I should have more time to check in with you as things settle down. And you're most welcome to come and see me at any time. Even if it's just to take tea in my quarters."

"Thank you, Uncle Severus." Draco appeared genuinely grateful.

"Are you well, Draco?" Snape asked, a bit abruptly.

"Yes." The response came without hesitation.

"Are you sleeping?"

This time Draco paused, then shrugged. "Enough."

Severus frowned. "Do you need a vial of Dreamless Sleep? You can't take it frequently, but if you need to catch up on your sleep you could take it once a week."

"That's not necessary."

Severus drew his eyebrows together. "You can't function on a lack of sleep for long, Draco."

"I'm fine, Severus." Draco said firmly and Severus knew to drop the matter.

"Okay." He placated. "Is everything going alright otherwise?"

Draco shrugged again and Severus had to bite his lip not to comment on his lack of Malfoy decorum.

"Have you had any problems with the other students?"

"Nothing major." Draco dismissed the question.

"Nothing major? What's happened?" Severus pushed.

His student sighed in response. "It's not a big deal, Severus. There was some muttering from the Ravenclaw boys, that's all."

"What kind of mutterings?" Draco huffed at his mentor's persistence.

"You know, the usual 'Death Eater-guilty-should be in Azkaban' crap." He waved it away as though the words meant nothing, but Severus was quickly concerned.

"Do you need to move out of the eighth year dorm?"

"No, no." The blonde head shook. "It's just talk. Besides, Potter wouldn't let anything happen."

"Potter?" Severus' eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, he heard what Boot and Corner were saying and went all 'Defender of the Downtrodden' on them. Told the whole dorm that he stood by what he said at my trial. That he doesn't consider me guilty of anything and if anyone has a problem with that, they would have to go through him."

"And that stopped them?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Are you joking? Of course, it did." Draco answered emphatically. "Potter's the Saviour of the Wizarding World; his word is law among all the students."

"Hmm, I can't imagine Potter throwing his weight around." Severus rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"No, it's not like that. They respect him." Draco explained. "I think he actually dislikes the way people look to him all the time, but he'll use his influence when he has to. When he sees something wrong, he just has to speak out or something."

Severus almost laughed at the mixture of disgust and bewilderment in Draco's expression. "Yes, that does seem to be Potter's _modus operandi_. I'm glad you two seemed to have put old rivalries aside, regardless."

Draco's head tilted to one side. "We grew up. None of the old crap seems important anymore, not after everything. It helps that I've stopped being a prat and he's let go all of the shit I did before."

"Indeed." Severus drawled. "I was impressed by your duel last week."

Draco's mouth quirked up into a smile. "Thanks. I was impressed I lasted so long myself to be honest."

"Well, Potter was a very strong opponent."

"Yeah," Draco said thoughtfully. "Something tells me he was going easy on me as well."

Severus found that interesting as he'd had similar thoughts at the time. "What makes you say that?"

"It's hard to say. It's like, when his spells hit, they were pretty powerful, but at the same time they felt reserved, like he was holding back. Whereas I was working my arse off to stay in the fight."

"I understand what you're saying. It seems odd though. Despite your new amicable relationship with the 'Boy-Saviour', I can't imagine him going to so much trouble, drawing out the fight, just to protect your pride."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird. But then, this is Potter we're talking about so…" Draco shrugged to conclude his point.

"Very true." Severus acknowledged. "What's he like, Potter? When you're in the dorm. How does he seem to you?"

Draco shrugged. "He's pretty quiet; gets on well with everyone, but generally sticks with Weasley and Granger. Seriously, those three are bloody inseparable."

"Hmm, the headmistress said as much, though I can't say I've noticed much difference from before."

"Longbottom said they weren't like this before the war."

Severus' eyebrow rose. "You talk to Longbottom now?"

Draco glared back. "I _listen_ to Longbottom when he's talking to Thomas and Finnegan. Gryffindors are _so_ indiscreet."

"So they consider the trio's behaviour unusual?"

"Yeah, and it is pretty weird. They barely leave the common room without each other, and if one of them isn't there they get all antsy. Except of course when Weasley and Granger are sucking face." Draco smirked. "When Granger and I have our Arithmancy class, Potter and Weasley are always waiting outside afterwards."

Severus frowned; the idea that the Gryffindors were so clingy was concerning. "But otherwise, Potter seems alright to you?"

"I guess so. He's a bit jumpy, but then most of them are."

"How do you mean?"

"Like, Chang dropped a glass in the common room the other day; next thing she knew six wands were pointed in her direction. You don't want to make any loud noises or sudden movements around that lot."

"They're conditioned for war." Severus noted sadly and Draco nodded. "How are your Arithmancy lessons going? It's just Granger, Boot and Corner with you isn't it?"

"Fine. Professor Vector isn't big on pair-work, so there's no problem there." Draco said somewhat bitterly.

Severus nodded understandingly. "Potter told me what happened at the Manor."

Draco looked at his hands, clenched tightly in his lap. "You can't really blame her for not wanting to partner with me, can you?"

"What were they even doing there?" Severus asked, ignoring Draco's own rhetorical question.

"Snatchers brought them to the Manor, along with Dean Thomas and a goblin. They knew it was Weasley and Granger, but Potter's face was all messed up so they couldn't be sure it was him." Draco swallowed before forcing the words out. "Aunt Bellatrix wanted me to identify Potter before she called _him_."

"But you didn't." Severus already knew this from the trial.

Draco shook his head, still looking at his fingers. "I knew it was him, but I told her I couldn't be sure. She knew though. She was ready to press her mark."

"What stopped her?"

Draco's brow creased and he looked up at his Professor again. "One of the snatchers was holding this sword. Bellatrix saw it and went mental."

"A sword?" Severus had a good idea which particular sword that might have been and where it had come from.

Draco nodded absentmindedly, already lost in the memory. "She killed half the snatchers and kicked the rest out. Just started screeching about the sword. She kept Granger and made us put the rest downstairs." His face took on a grayish pallor as he continued his story quietly. "I didn't go back in. I couldn't watch. But the screams." He dropped his head in his hands, his face screwed up in pain. "My God, the screams."

Severus knew the boy would welcome no comfort from him so he offered none. Instead he poured out two cups of tea and laced Draco's with Calming Draught. He pushed the cup in front of his student and encouraged him to sip from it.

After a few minutes, Draco continued in a lifeless monotone. "They escaped, of course. Potter took my wand. Dobby rescued them." He chuckled at the absurdity. "Dobby! Can you believe it? Our bloody house-elf!" He looked up at Severus. "Did you know Potter freed our house-elf in second year?"

"I do recall Lucius being most put out about it, yes."

"Potter, eh? 'Defender of the Downtrodden' aged twelve."

Severus rolled his eyes. "And a pain in the neck even before that."

When he looked back to Draco, the boy was assessing him through narrowed eyes.

"You've asked a lot about Potter tonight."

Severus frowned. "Your point?"

Draco held his hands up in a surrendering posture. "No point. Just curious about your new care for the Boy-Who-Lived when before you couldn't stand the sight of him."

The Professor sighed. "You were not the only one to re-evaluate things after the war, Draco. I may have always been working for the light, but I wasn't a good man. I was prejudiced and hateful and I treated Potter abominably because he reminded me of his father. Potter was no angel, but he wasn't all that I told myself he was. Now it is my duty as his head of year to be concerned for his welfare. That applies to all of you, of course, but Potter had been through the most and has no parental figure to confide in which puts him high in my list of vulnerable students."

"Fair enough." Draco allowed. "I suppose you'll get to check in with the man himself tonight. Potter's after me for the meetings with you, isn't he?"

"He is." Severus looked at his watch, they still had about 10 minutes before Potter would arrive.

A chuckle escaped Draco's lips. "You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"When have I ever sounded enthusiastic about anything?"

"Ha, good point."

Severus sighed. "I'm just wary of what Potter's approach will be."

"Not really the talking type, is he?"

"No, he is not." Severus agreed. "And we've already argued once because when he actually did confide in me, I had to tell Professor McGonagall."

"Well I didn't exactly want to spill my guts when I walked in here, but somehow you managed it. Just do your usual grumpy-but-caring Professor thing." He waved a hand in Severus' general direction. "Besides, whatever you did, I'm sure Potter'll get over it. That guy is ridiculously forgiving."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Draco smirked. "I'm a Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi all, sorry for the longer wait in updating, but I was having a bit of trouble writing a later chapter and then I wanted to save this for a birthday present to myself. Hope you enjoy...Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Argh! When will this essay end?" Ron threw his quill down at his transfiguration assignment in frustration.

"It's really not that bad." Hermione said, who, having finished her own transfiguration work hours earlier, was now reading the Ministry of Magic Law 10783 Subsection ER9 on the Control and Containment of Non-Human Beings.

"It really is." Ron huffed. "I never thought I'd miss being on the run. If there was one silver lining of last year it's that I was never asked about how the 'transient properties of a porcupine affect the dynamics of an alternate species transfiguration spell.'"

"Oh, here, let me read it, I'll give you some pointers." Hermione took Ron's parchment from him to read.

"Hermione, you're an angel!" Ron fawned.

"Yeah, whatever."

Ron yawned and lifted his arms above his head, stretching his back out with a click. "Eh, Harry, shouldn't you be heading to your meeting with Snape?"

Harry looked up from his own nearly completed essay and followed Ron's gaze to the grandfather clock which stood imposingly in the corner of the common room.

"Oh shit, yeah I should." He wasn't quite late yet, but he would be if he hung around much longer.

Hermione looked up at her dark-haired friend. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry shrugged half-heartedly. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Hermione gave her friend an understanding smile. "Hey, don't stress about it. It's just Snape; you can handle him."

Seamus, who had approached during their conversation, gave Harry a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Yeah, Harry, not like you haven't faced worse than the Supreme Snake Leader before." Harry grimaced. "Besides, he doesn't even force you to say anything."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"He didn't with me. It was mint." The Irish boy gave Potter another pat and a cheeky grin before heading over to the sofas where Neville and Dean were starting up a game of poker.

With the other 8th years out of shot, Harry spoke quietly to Hermione, "I don't know why I feel so nervous." He said honestly.

"Because you respect Professor Snape now." Hermione explained wisely. "And that means that you want him to think well of you." It occurred to Hermione as she said this that Harry probably had little experience of feeling this way. Once you eliminated all the adults who had never deserved Harry's respect, most of the other adults in Harry's life had already been so enamored with the Boy Who Lived that he never had to prove himself to them.

"I guess you're right." Harry said thoughtfully, then looked stricken. "I really had a go at him last week though!" He whined.

"So just apologize. If he doesn't accept it, then that's his problem. But he hasn't seemed angry with you in class since then. If anything I'd say he's feeling just as bad as you are about it."

"You think?"

"Absolutely."

Ron had heard their conversation but remained respectfully quiet as they talked. Now, however, he piped up, "Mate, you're actually gonna be late."

"Shit!" Harry cursed. "See you later." He called over his shoulder as he rushed to the door.

Harry was suddenly grateful that Snape's office was so accessible from their new common room. He ran swiftly down the long spiral staircase which led to the dungeons and then made his way through the corridors to Snape's office.

As Harry approached the office door, he took deep breaths to slow his breathing. With three sharp raps against the varnished oak, Harry knocked on Snape's door.

"Enter." Harry heard Snape's voice from within.

Given that he was a minute or two late, Harry expected Snape to be waiting for him, but when he pushed open the door he was startled to see the blond head of Draco Malfoy opposite the Professor.

"Oh, sorry!" Harry stuttered. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll just, er, wait outside." He began to move back behind the door but was stopped by the Professor's voice.

"It's alright, Mr Potter, you can come in. Mr Malfoy has already finished his meeting, we were merely making small talk while I awaited your arrival."

"Oh, right." Harry could think of nothing else to say.

With refined grace, Malfoy rose from his chair, and turned his body so his back was no longer showing to Harry but he could still see Snape.

Harry stood uncomfortably by the door while Malfoy addressed the Professor. "I'll be going then. Goodnight, Sir, thank you for the tea."

"Not at all, Draco." Snape brushed off his thanks. "And do remember what I said. My door is always open."

"Of course, Professor Thank you." Malfoy gave Snape a respectful nod and then turned towards Harry as he headed to the door.

Harry moved out of the doorway and further into the office so Malfoy could depart.

"Potter." Malfoy inclined his head in an amicable greeting as he passed.

"Malfoy." Harry returned with the same tolerant regard.

The blond boy gave a small smile and left the office quietly, drawing the door closed as he went.

As the door clicked, Harry turned back to Snape who he now saw was regarding him closely from behind his desk.

"Um, sorry I'm late." Harry said a little nervously, remembering his many detentions with the man who would accuse him of being late whether he was or not.

Surprisingly, Snape waved the apology away. "It's alright, Mr Potter, I don't suppose a minute or two matter in the grand scheme of things, and as there's no meeting after you this evening, it won't matter if the meeting runs over our designated time."

Harry cringed. He really hoped it didn't run over, 30 minutes was quite long enough for him to sit awkwardly in his professor's presence.

"Do take a seat, Mr Potter." Severus urged when the boy made no move to do so. "Would you like something to drink?"

Harry took note of the tea tray on Snape's desk and declined politely; he wasn't keen on tea.

Snape nodded but took time to summon a tall glass with a handle and pour himself a drink. Harry, who had been expecting regular brown tea to emerge from the pot, was a little startled to see a clear green liquid fill the glass before filling the air with a pleasant, mint scented steam.

Harry was quite curious about what the professor was drinking, what it might taste like, but he daren't ask. Instead, with very little input from his conscious brain, he blurted out, "Sorry!"

Severus raised his eyes from the tea tray back to the boy, mildly surprised by the outburst.

"Yes, you have already said, Mr Potter. I assure you, I am not the slightest bit vexed by your tardiness; I have long grown accustomed to it." He drawled with a wry smile, almost teasing.

"No, I didn't mean for that." Severus thought the boy seemed a little agitated, though he covered it well beneath his mask of calm. "I mean for how I spoke to you last week, after class."

"Ah." Snape made a noise of comprehension.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did. I was just annoyed about the situation, but that's no excuse for me being rude and yelling at you, so I apologise, Sir." Potter spoke earnestly.

"Well, it's true that you could have been a bit more respectful, but even at the time I fully appreciated that your attitude was a reflection of your concern for your friend. I had no intention of berating you for the manner in which you spoke, but your apology is appreciated nonetheless." He gave Potter a nod of thanks. "Now, we can consider the matter settled, if you agree?"

Harry thought he was probably in shock, but he managed to pull together enough cognitive function to nod his hand and say, "Yes, Sir."

"Now, I was going to wait until later to discuss this matter with you, but as you brought it up, we might as well do so now." Severus went on. "I have spoken with the Headmistress and we have decided that, for now, as Miss Granger is yet to experience any flashbacks here at Hogwarts, we will let the matter lie. That isn't to say that I don't strongly recommend Miss Granger see some form of professional to talk about her experience, if just for her own peace of mind. But as she is an adult, it is, for now, her decision, provided she continues to attend her meetings here." Potter seemed attentive but unsurprised so Severus concluded that Granger had discussed their meeting with her friends. "I'm sure Miss Granger has told you much of this, though you'll understand that, for confidentiality reasons, I cannot tell you anything else about my meeting with Miss Granger myself." He waited for Potter to nod and then continued. "What I think we should discuss is how you feel now about my taking what you said to the headmistress."

It wasn't quite phrased as a question, but Severus expected a response, and, when all he got was a shrug from the boy, he sighed. "For the sake of making progress in these meetings, I am willing to let a lot of the usual formalities slide. I won't berate you or the other students if you're a few minutes late, or if your language isn't as, should we say, _refined_ as perhaps it should be." Severus' voice became a little firmer as he went on, though his drawling tones were still amicable. "But I absolutely draw the line at shrugging." He gave Harry a pointed look. "You don't have to tell me anything if you do not wish to, but I do ask that you at least respond verbally."

"Right, sorry, Sir." Potter was appropriately contrite.

"Do you understand why I had to tell Professor McGonagall about Miss Granger's flashbacks?"

"I understand why you thought it was necessary, and I respect your reasoning, but that doesn't mean I agree with you."

Snape nodded understandingly. "Very well, we'll leave that there for now. But, Harry," Potter looked quite startled at hearing his first name. "I want you to know that you can trust me in these meetings, or at any other time for that matter. I will only ever share your personal information where it is necessary for your own safety."

"I know." Potter replied earnestly. "I do trust you, Sir."

Severus was somewhat stunned by the boy's declaration, his bright green eyes so trusting behind the metal frames of his glasses.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, I greatly appreciate that." Severus cleared his throat. "Now, perhaps we should move on to less intense conversation topics. How are you finding your final year so far?"

"It's alright." Harry shrugged offering no extra information.

"Alright?" Severus pushed.

Harry scratched the back of his neck distractedly. "It's a bit weird I s'pose."

"How so?"

"It's just –" Harry looked for a way to explain. "Everything seems so normal."

Severus knew exactly what the boy meant, but by questioning him the Professor allowed his student the opportunity to express what he felt about being back at Hogwarts.

"And normal is weird?" Severus questioned again as though genuinely bewildered.

"No – yes – I don't know!" Potter almost whined. "So much has changed since we were last here that it seems like everything should be different than it was before. But somehow it all seems just the same, you know?" He asked rhetorically. "We go to classes and write essays and play Quidditch, just like nothing's even happened. But it has."

"I imagine you must be pleased to be playing Quidditch again." The Professor steered the conversation in an alternate direction.

"Yeah, I've missed it." For the first time Severus could perceive some life behind Potter's eyes. Quidditch clearly gave the boy a release of some kind.

"The Headmistress told me you declined the Gryffindor captaincy." It wasn't phrased as a question but Harry knew he was supposed to answer.

"I kind of figured that I had enough to be getting on with this year, studying for NEWTs and –" He waved his hand about airily. "Everything else. Besides Ginny's a great captain and it's her last year too. I'd rather just stick to Seeker; that way I get to play but it won't affect the whole team if I miss the odd practice."

Snape nodded. "You won't miss leading the team?"

Harry practically snorted. "God no! I think I've done enough leading people to last me a lifetime. It isn't all it's cracked up to be."

The corner of Severus' lips quirked. "I can imagine."

When Harry said nothing more, Severus moved on. "And your lessons? Any problems there?"

"Nothing in particular." Severus thought the boy seemed more relaxed now. "It's a bit tricky getting back up to speed. Take a year out of school and you start to forget all that stuff you've learnt."

"Well your Professors all seem pleased with your standard of work since your return so it doesn't appear that you've forgotten much."

Potter gave a wry chuckle. "Well Hermione made sure that we didn't waste our summer."

"Ah." Snape nodded, understanding. "Did the three of you spend all summer together?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And how did you spend your summer? Aside from the studying that is. "

Potter shrugged. "Nothing much. There were the trials of course." Snape nodded. "And we spent some time with family."

"Family? Did you see _your_ relatives at all?" Severus asked pointedly and then observed the shutters come down in Potter's expression.

"I had a phone call with them once I made sure that the Order returned them to their home."

Severus knew instinctively that he shouldn't push the matter. "And before the battle?" He continued. "Were the three of you together all that time last year?"

"Pretty much." Potter replied shortly, becoming increasingly reticent.

Severus nodded. "I can see that you would rather not discuss that period with me. You can relax, Mr Potter, as I said before, I won't force you to tell me anything that you do not wish to." He thought he saw Potter's shoulders sag slightly. "Nonetheless, I do think you might find it beneficial to talk about your experiences with someone. You may not wish that person to be me, but my offer will remain open regardless." Severus tried to convey his sincerity through his expression. "You may talk to me at any time, about anything you wish."

Harry's expression appeared at first suspicious and then accepting. "Thank you, Sir."

Severus held the boy's gaze for a moment before nodding. "Very well, I think, perhaps, we should leave it there for tonight."

"Good." Snape's eyebrow rose. "Er, no, not 'good'. I mean, just, okay." Harry stumbled to correct his error.

Severus rolled his eyes to hide his amusement. "Fortunately for you, Mr Potter, I do not take offence easily." He drawled. "Now, unless there's something else that you would like to discuss, you may return to your dormitory and we'll meet again in a fortnight's time."

"Sure." Potter stood. "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Mr Potter."


	9. Chapter 9

On Friday morning, Harry slept late. He was woken by a persistent tapping on his shoulder and a rather irritating tugging on his foot.

"Oi! Wake up, mate! You're gonna be late for Charms." Came the voice at his shoulder.

"Master Harry must wake up, Sir." Said the wheezy voice by his foot.

Harry pulled the duvet up over his head and kicked his foot in an attempt to dislodge the long-fingered hand there. He didn't want to get up. He was comfortable and cosy and his sleep had been peaceful for once.

"Mmphf." He mumbled his displeasure at the room's invaders.

"This isn't working." Said the shoulder voice.

A new voice answered from the door. "Oh for goodness sake, let me."

A moment later Harry was shot into an upright position as ice-cold water hit him square in the face.

He sputtered and rubbed the water from his eyes. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry," shrugged Hermione, putting away her wand. "Nothing else was working."

"So you decided to drown me!" Harry exclaimed, though entirely without heat.

Hermione smiled. "You're awake aren't you?"

"And look at it this way," added Ron. "At least you've already showered."

As Ron laughed at his own joke, the long-fingered hand tugged his foot again. Harry looked down to the foot of the bed where his loyal house-elf Kreacher stood. "Master Harry, you have 8 minutes until Charms starts."

"What?!" Harry jumped out of the bed. "Why didn't you guys wake me?"

Three unimpressed faces turned towards him as he fumbled in his draws for fresh clothing.

"Okay, now you don't get the Danish we saved you from breakfast." Ron said in retaliation.

"Just hurry up and get dressed." Said Hermione, as they headed out of the room and Kreacher disapparated with a pop. "And if you're not ready in three minutes we're going without you."

* * *

By some miracle, and with thanks to the Marauders for identifying some useful shortcuts, the Golden Trio made it to Charms on time.

Well, on time, sort of.

They entered the class 1 minute after the bell had rung with sheepish looks. Professor Flitwick gave them a raised eyebrow, which would have looked reprimanding had it not been coupled with an accommodating smile.

It was an enjoyable morning. Harry was feeling relaxed after his restful sleep and he and Ron spent Flitwick's introductory lecture trying not to laugh as Seamus and Dean played chess with the items on Neville's desk and the boy in question tried to work out why the hell his belongings kept moving by themselves.

It was a rare moment that Harry felt so carefree. Seldom did he get to behave, get to feel, like a normal 18 year old. That should, perhaps, have been the warning sign.

The spell they were learning was a freezing charm. After an hour of theory and further time rehearsing the wand movement and articulation, the restless 8th years were finally allowed to attempt the spell.

They were each given a glass of water. "Remember," Flitwick told the class. "Twirl and jab."

Still engaged in battle, Dean captured Seamus' bishop, the ink pot jumped over the quill and their owner finally worked out who was responsible for his animated belongings.

"Hey!" Neville exclaimed, and sent two discreet spells back at Dean and Seamus in retaliation.

Ron and Harry tried to focus on turning their water to ice, as Hermione had told them to, but it was hard to concentrate when Dean found that his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

At first nothing seemed to have happened to Seamus, but then he opened his mouth to mock Dean and found that his deep, velvety Irish had been replaced by a girly, French voice.

The whole class was in hysterics as Harry turned back to his water, still chuckling, and cast the spell, " _Ad Mutare Glaciem_." Twirl and jab.

The reaction was instantaneous. The water in the glass turned cold, and then hard, and then completely solid.

Harry smiled at his achievement before his smile quickly slid off his face. The spell didn't stop at just freezing the water, its container froze too, cracking the glass. Following that, the ice creeped across the table, down the oak legs and began its encroachment across the classroom floor.

Harry stood as frozen as the ice on his table, powerless to stop his out of control spell.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, drawing the class' attention to the spell gone awry.

" _Finite incantatum_!" Harry tried, but it had no effect on the spreading frost. "I don't know how to stop it!"

Finally, Professor Flitwick made his way over. " _Finite incantatum_." Harry was only slightly smug when the Professor's own attempt had no effect either. "Hmm, well that is a bit unusual." The small man said to himself. "Let's see… _ne signa_." Again nothing happened. "How about, _imponere_." He tried one last time with rather more emphasis.

The ice slowed to a halt, and then, as quick as it had approached, the glittering whiteness began to retreat. Back along the floor, up the legs of the desk, returning them to their original brown, and before Harry knew it the ice was back to water again.

"There, that's the ticket." Flitwick said in satisfaction.

With the excitement over, the class returned to their own water, but Harry was still as frozen as his desk had been. He stared at the glass of water in horror until his immobility caught the attention of the Professor and his friends.

"Alright there, Mr Potter?" Flitwick inquired. "No harm, no foul."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I wasn't concentrating."

"It doesn't matter, Harry." Hermione laid a reassuring hand on his own. "It was just a miscast spell."

"Indeed, Mr Potter, it happens all the time."

"It _does_ matter." Harry emphasized. He knew it mattered because it wasn't just a miscast. He hadn't been concentrating and had forgotten to restrict his magic. "I could have hurt someone."

"What are you talking about, mate?" Asked a concerned Ron. "It was only a freezing charm."

Harry looked up, eyes wide and alarmed as they sought the Professor.

"May I be excused, Professor?"

"Of course, Mr Potter." The tiny Professor agreed. "If you wish."

Harry nodded quickly and gathered his belongings, shrugging off his friends' further attempts to comfort and question him.

He moved with urgency towards the Room of Requirement, mentally berating himself as he travelled swiftly through the corridors. He needed to blow off some energy, burn out his magic a little, just like he should have done this morning. Harry couldn't believe he'd been so reckless, so stupid.

"Umpfth." Turning a corner Harry ran head on in to a solid body.

"Mr Potter," drawled a familiar voice. "Shouldn't you be in Charms?"

Harry looked up at the looming Defence professor.

"Professor Flitwick excused me, Sir." Harry offered weakly, in a hurry to be away.

Professor Snape eyed him warily, taking in his flushed face and distressed expression. "And why would he do that?"

"Um… I- I had to – I needed. The spell." Harry couldn't think of any decent excuse that would get him away from the Professor.

The Professor's demeanor changed. "Harry, are you alright? What's happened?"

"Nothing." Harry denied. "Nothing's happened. I'm fine. I just need to go."

With Seeker agility, Harry dodged around the Professor and headed off at full speed down the corridor.

"Potter!" Snape called after him. "Harry!"

* * *

By the time Severus had made it to the Charms classroom, the bell had rung and the 8th years were trickling from the room. He slipped inside managing to stop Weasley and Granger just before they left.

"A moment please, you two."

The pair looked reluctant to stay, but after a silent exchange of glances they both gave unenthusiastic nods.

"Professor Flitwick," Severus gained the attention of his colleague.

"Oh, Professor Snape, what can I do for you?" The shorter man greeted cheerfully.

"I've just encountered Mr Potter in the hallway." The Gryffindors perked up at hearing their friend's name. "He said you excused him from class?"

"Yes, yes, that's right." Filius confirmed.

"Is he alright, Professor?" Granger interrupted.

"I am not yet sure." Severus answered honestly. "He seemed quite distressed when I spoke to him."

Granger and Weasley exchanged worried glances.

Severus addressed Filius once more. "Why was Potter excused from lessons?"

"Well, he had a bit of a mishap with his freezing charm, you see." Flitwick explained. "Nothing too dreadful, had it all under control in a jiffy. But Mr Potter did seem rather upset about it, so when he asked to leave, I thought perhaps it was for the best."

Severus turned towards the two thirds of the Golden Trio. "Do you know where Potter has gone? Or what caused him to be so distressed?"

"No, Sir." They chorused and Severus was inclined to believe them.

"Very well. Mr Potter has a free period in which to compose himself and return to classes. If he continues his day as normal then we'll call this a wobble and say no more about it."

The pair of teens nodded quickly and ran off to find their friend.

* * *

Potter did return to his lessons later that day, and when Severus saw him at lunch, the boy seemed marginally improved, no longer distressed but still tense. By dinner Potter seemed more like his usual self, though that wasn't saying much these days.

The incident was still playing on Severus' mind come evening. He couldn't fathom why Potter would have been so upset by a miscast spell. Surely there must be more to it? Severus was determined to find the answers eventually. For now though, he had other students to consider.

Dean Thomas was polite and cheerful. He smiled pleasantly and conversed with ease. He was happy. Just not as happy as he had been before. Like many of his peers, Severus noted, Thomas had been forced to mature very quickly and, in the process, had lost much of his youthful spark.

After the usual inquiries about his return to Hogwarts and how he was getting on, Severus cut to the chase.

"I hear you spent some time at Malfoy Manor?"

Dean chuckled humorlessly. "You make it sound like a holiday home."

"I have no illusions that it was anything of the sort." Snape replied earnestly and Thomas' own demeanor went serious in turn.

"No, it wasn't, but I actually wasn't there for any time at all. Barely a flying visit."

"Oh? I'm afraid I'm still putting together all the details of the war. I know you weren't at school last year, of course. You were on the run?"

"Yeah, that's right. Spent a lot of the year camping, moving around and keeping a low profile. I wasn't the only one and I linked up with a few people on the way. Eventually the Snatchers got us though."

Severus nodded; it was a common story. "And that's how you came to be at the Manor?"

"Yeah, they were going to take us to the Ministry like they usually did, but then Harry, Ron and Hermione turned up. That changed things."

"They decided they could cut out the middle man."

"Pretty much. Anyway, it didn't seem like a great thing at the time but it ended up being quite fortunate."

"You escaped." Severus said somewhat needlessly.

"Yep." His lips quirked happily. "I have a new philosophy on life. If you're in any kind of trouble, it's good to have Harry Potter there in trouble with you."

Severus had to role his eyes. "Indeed." He drawled. The boy had a point though; Potter was ridiculously lucky when it came to getting out of scrapes. Though perhaps 'lucky' wasn't the right word. "Where did you all go?"

"Stayed at Bill Weasley's after that, along with Luna and Mr Ollivander. They'd been prisoners of the Malfoys for a while. "Thomas informed with a grimace before brightening again. "It was nice there, though, right by the sea. And I got to know Luna a lot better."

Severus raised a knowing eyebrow which Dean caught. "Oh, not in that way!" He objected. "We became friends, that's all. She's weird, sure, but at the same time she's pretty awesome." Dean shook his head as if completely bemused by the girl. "Once you get to know Luna, you see that she's really quite insightful." Snape looked skeptical. "Anyway, it was just nice to have a friendly face around; someone my age to talk to."

Severus frowned. "Did you not have your fellow Gryffindors to speak to?"

"Oh they were there, but we didn't see much of them." Dean explained. "They were always holed up in another room, planning their next big mission."

"Mission?" Severus asked with interest.

"They'd never speak about it or tell the rest of us what they were planning. I think it drove Ron's brother a little mad to be honest."

"So you've no idea what they were planning?"

"Well I wouldn't say 'no idea'." Thomas said with a knowing look.

"Oh?"

"The morning they left was the day of the battle of Hogwarts. It wasn't well reported afterwards because of everything else that happened, but something went down at Gringotts that day – a goblin massacre."

Severus had heard the story, but as Thomas said, it had been overshadowed by the Dark Lord's demise and, to be blunt, the deaths of some goblins didn't mean nearly as much to the Wizarding press. "You think the three of them were involved?"

"Rumour has it a dragon escaped through the roof. That sounds like the kind of crazy thing those three would be involved with." Snape snorted. "That, and the fact that the only one they let in on their secret planning meetings was Griphook, the goblin that escaped the Snatchers with us."

"Ah." That certainly did suggest that the Golden Trio were involved in whatever occurred at Gringotts that day, Severus thought. Perhaps he would be able to get more details from Potter at their next meeting, though, annoyingly, that was just under 2 weeks away still. In the meantime he would ask around; whatever happened at Gringotts, it looked as though it may have been the catalyst to the final battle.

Looking at the clock, Severus realised that he might not have to wait two weeks for answers. His next meeting was with Ronald Weasley and, as far as Severus remembered, the boy had never been particularly close-lipped. He didn't imagine much could have changed.

* * *

But, quite unexpectedly, Ronald Weasley provided Severus with a new challenge. He came in with confidence, shirt untucked and sleeves rolled up.

"Mr Weasley."

"Professor Snape." They greeted each other formally.

Severus was surprised by how amicable the young man was being as he offered him a seat and beverage. Of all his students, Severus had expected reluctance and indignation most from Weasley, but here the youngest male was polite and smiling, accepting his bitter coffee with grace.

"So, Mr Weasley, how are you settling in?" The Professor asked his final student.

"Er, Professor? You said we don't have to talk about stuff in these meetings, right?" The kid asked instead of answering.

"That is correct, Mr Weasley, while attendance is mandatory, the choice to answer my questions is your own."

"Cool, then I choose that." Weasley took a sip of his coffee.

Severus frowned in confusion. "You choose what?"

"Not to talk." Weasley answered simply.

"Mr Weasley, I only asked how things were going." Snape reasoned.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, I'm still not talking."

"So, you intend to sit here in silence for the next 20 minutes, regardless of the questions I ask?"

Weasley nodded. "Pretty much." He shrugged again. "I'm exercising my right to silence."

"I see." Severus wasn't sure what he could do about this development. He was prepared for hostility and belligerence but Weasley wasn't being rude or defiant, he was calm and rational, and that made him much more difficult to argue with.

"Hermione called it a – " His pupils swiveled to the top left corners of his eyes as he searched for the words. "A 5th Amendment defense." He grinned that he managed to get it right but Snape just stared back at him so he explained. "It's a muggle thing."

"Yes, I am aware of what it is."

"Oh, well, that makes one of us then." Ron chuckled awkwardly into the silence.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the fully grown boy opposite him.

"Very well," Severus sighed. "I will ask my questions, feel free to remain silent and drink your coffee." He waved a dismissive hand at the cup and saucer on the table.

Weasley gave him a goofy grin in return and Severus shook his head at him, allowing his eyes to roll heavenward as they wished.

The rest of their meeting followed in just the manner Professor Snape had described. He asked his student about school and playing quidditch; about his plans for the future and his experiences in the past. In between each question, Snape left long periods of silence just in case Ron should wish to answer, though he never did and Snape respected his decision by never pushing him for a response.

When enough time had passed, Snape concluded the meeting. "Very well, Weasley. You have successfully completed your period of self-enforced silence. You may now go."

So much for answers, Severus thought when the young man had gone, it looked as though he'd have to wait two weeks after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Severus glared at the Gryffindor table.

Potter was missing.

They were barely 2 weeks into the school term and already the boy was flouting the rules. Had the 8th years not been explicitly told that they were expected to attend dinner in the Great Hall with everyone else? At least Weasley and Granger were present; surely Potter couldn't get into too much trouble without his loyal sidekicks, Severus thought scathingly.

He had noticed Potter's absence at lunch as well, though he was present at breakfast. The only reason he wasn't now concerned about the missing teen was that his own friends didn't look at all worried. Severus was sure that had Potter's friends not known where he had gone they would have already sounded the alarm.

The dour professor decided he would give Potter the benefit of the doubt and waited all through dinner and then dessert, giving the boy a big chance to show up before the meal was over. Potter never appeared however, so when dinner drew to a close Severus swept from the hall in search of the miscreant.

On his way through the castle Severus stopped in at the library and some favourite student haunts to see if he could spot the familiar mop of black hair and spectacles of the Boy-Saviour, meaning many of the 8th year students had already returned to their common room when he arrived.

The room hushed as he stalked through the portrait hole. Casting his eye about the room, Severus searched for Potter but as he still couldn't see the boy, he had to assume he was in his room.

As he made this conclusion, Granger approached. "Is there something you need, Sir?"

"I need to speak with Mr Potter. If you could fetch him for me it would be most appreciated." Severus drawled.

Grangers' face took on a genuinely confused expression. "Um, he's not here, Sir."

"Yes, I can see that, Miss Granger." Severus snapped impatiently. That is why I would like someone to fetch him for me."

"No, Sir, I mean Harry's not here at Hogwarts." Hermione clarified.

Severus lips pursed together tightly before he spoke in a carefully controlled voice. "And _why_ exactly is he not at Hogwarts?"

Because it's the second weekend of term." Weasley piped up as though that answered his question.

Severus forced down the urge to hex the red-head.

"And why would that mean that Potter is not at school where he is supposed to be?"

"Because he's spending every other weekend at Andromeda's house so he can veisit Teddy Lupin, his Godson." Granger explained.

"Is he now?" Snape growled.

"Yes, Sir, he cleared it with the headmistress before we started the year."

"The headmistress knows about this?"

"Of course. I'm sorry, Professor. I honestly thought you knew." Grager shifted uncomfortably.

"Evidently not." The man ground out. "It appears I am uninformed. Apologies for the interruption. Good night to you all." He addressed the room before taking his leave.

With new determination, Severus stalked through the school towards his old office. Students who passed him noticed his stormy expression and avoided eye contact, trying hard to be invisible so they would not become the focus of his ire.

Approaching the gargoyles, Severus murmured the password and proceeded to ascend up to McGonagall's office. He knocked but didn't wait for a response before walking in, assuming that if the headmistress was indisposed the gargoyles would not have permitted his entrance.

The Scottish witch looked up from her paperwork at the sound of her door opening. "Severus?"

"Did you agree to Mr Potter leaving Hogwarts every other weekend?" He asked before even sitting down.

"I did, why do you ask?"

"I ask, because as his head of year, it would have been nice to have been informed!" Severus snapped, arms folded across his chest as he stood before her.

"Oh Godric! I never told you!" Minerva cried. "Severus, I do apologise, it was quite remiss of me not to discuss the matter with you."

At the apology Severus sighed and sat down opposite his employer, his earlier anger cooling down to a mild irritation. "Never mind, it was unconsciously done I am sure, Though I'm not sure I would have agreed with your decision to allow Potter so much time away from school" He couldn't help but add.

"Tea, Severus?" The headmistress ignored Severus' point until she had filled two cups.

Only once she had taken a sip from her own cup and put it down with a gentle clatter did she begin her explanation.

"I can't say it's ideal, but Potter was quite adamant about it."

"He's a student! Just because he saved the world doesn't mean you should pander to his every whim!"

Minerva sighed. "Severus, when Harry wrote to me to say that the three of them wished to come back, he made it quite clear that their return was contingent on my agreeing to certain requests he had."

"Such as?" Severus promoted.

"Such as, letting him leave Hogwarts so that he could visit his Godson, enabling the three of them to have adjoining rooms next to each other, and ensuring that there would be no press or ministry officials allowed on site while he was here. It was those sorts of things, Severus, nothing too outrageous."

"Don't you see that by allowing him to make special demands you're telling him that we see him just as the rest of the wizarding world does, valuing him for defeating the Dark Lord and not for the person he is." Severus spoke passionately.

Minerva frowned but was inwardly touched at the concern which Severus evidently had for Harry Potter. "What I see, Severus, is that as teachers and caregivers at this school we are required to give the students of this school what they need. And as far as I am concerned, Harry Potter is a student of this school until he gets his NEWTs. What I see, is that Harry needs a place he can go away from the press and fans where he can feel safe and be assured of his friends' safety. And if Harry needs to leave school to visit the son of his dead friend and mentor, then that is what I shall give him."

* * *

"Tea, Harry dear?" Andromeda offered pleasantly.

"Please." Harry accepted not taking his eyes off the gurgling baby Teddy who was bouncing on his knee.

"Sugar?"

"Yes, please. Just one." Harry's new tea-drinking habit was another unanticipated outcome of the war. He never drank the stuff before but then the battle happened and suddenly there was lots of sitting in people's living rooms discussing loved ones now dead. They always offered tea, and, more often than not, Harry found himself accepting just to dull some of the intense social awkwardness of the situation, despite not really having a taste for it. Drinking tea had given him something to do during the pregnant pauses that often littered grief-stricken conversation, and at some point Harry had actually found that it wasn't so bad after all.

Andromeda returned from the kitchen levitating a cup and saucer towards and lowering it onto the side table beside him with a gentle clatter.

"So how's school?" Andromeda asked, settling in to her armchair.

Harry shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

Andromeda nodded knowingly, but didn't push. "What subjects are you taking this year?" She asked instead.

"Defence, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions."

The witch frowned. "Auror subjects?"

"Yeah." Harry replied simply, eyes back on the 5 month old in his arms.

Andromeda eyed him seriously. "Is that what you want to do, Harry?"

The teen shrugged again. "I guess."

Andromeda hummed thoughtfully. "Well it's still early days." She reasoned. "No need to rush in to a decision just yet."

Harry just nodded.

"What about Ron and Hermione? Do they have any plans for after school?"

"Ron's pretty keen on joining the Aurors but he wants to make sure George is alright at the shop before he decides on anything."

Andromeda nodded, filled with sympathy for the Weasley clan.

"Hermione's still undecided as well. She's smart enough to do anything and I think research, a mastery of something, appeals to her academic side. But she is also incredibly passionate. I could see her at Kingsley's reformed ministry, setting the world to rights." He smiled warmly, recalling his friend's many well-meant attempts to free the house-elves."

"She's a force to be reckoned with." Andromeda agreed. "I'm sure she'll go far."

A chubby baby palm smacked Harry's arm for his attention and he looked down to see Teddy's fine, naturally brown hair turn electric blue. Harry smiled fondly and watched as the giggling baby changed its hair again; this time elongating to a scruffy black mop which matched Harry's own.

"How's he been?" Harry asked.

"Good. He had a bit of a cough last week but a few doses of Canary's Infant Cough Serum soon sorted him out. He's back to himself now."

Harry nodded. "You will owl me if you need anything, won't you?"

Andromeda smiled, "Of course, Harry. But Teddy and I are getting along fine for the moment."

"I'm glad."

"So you're okay being back at school?" Andromeda checked again.

Harry smiled at the woman who, in a short time, had become like something of an aunt. "Yeah, it's okay. _Really._ " He assured when the witch looked at him skeptically.

"You're sure? You look tired."

"Oh, thanks!" Harry laughed.

"Well you do!" Andromeda defended.

"I'm honestly fine. I'll admit it was weird to begin with but we've gotten back in to the swing of things now. There's too much studying to do; we don't have time to think about anything else." Harry quipped.

Andromeda chuckled, "The new professors working you hard are they?"

"Huh, yeah. There's a lot of catching up to do when you miss school for a year. The professors have been really good though. They've been really understanding."

"That's good."

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall's been a great headmistress so far too; rebuilding the school and repairing relations and stuff. And it's nice being somewhere away from the media and press attention." He looked down at Teddy again and rubbed the baby's tummy to his gurgling delight. "I've missed _you_ though." He lifted the boy onto his shoulder, rubbing his back gently. "My teddy-bear."

Harry stayed at the Tonks residence all day, making the most of every minute he could spend with his Godson. When Teddy got fidgety with tiredness, Harry offered to take him up to bed while Andromeda made dinner.

In the nursery, Harry sat in a rocking chair with a slowly settling Teddy in his arms. "Once upon a time there was a wolf, a dog and a deer." He spoke softly. "And they were the best of friends, and they did everything together. And when the stag fell in love with a doe and had a little fawn, the wolf and the stag promised that they would always protect the fawn. And they did." Little Teddy drifted into sleep, but Harry kept talking and rocking him gently. "But because they'd taken such good care of the little fawn, the wolf couldn't look after his own cub. So when the fawn grew up and became a stag, he promised that he would protect the wolf's cub, just like the wolf protected him. And he did."

Carefully, Harry rose to his feet, Teddy still asleep in his arms. He carried the baby over to the cot and gently set him down, careful not to wake him. Harry stood looking into the crib, one hand tenderly stroking Teddy's hair, which had returned to its naturally fair colour when he had fallen asleep.

"I love you, Teddy-bear." He whispered. "I will always look after you and I'm going to tell you all about your mummy and daddy. You'll grow up knowing about what heroes they were. And you'll always be happy and safe, I promise."

* * *

"Master Harry, welcome home." Kreacher greeted when he returned to Grimmauld Place that evening.

"Thank you, Kreacher. How is everything here?" Harry asked the now reformed house-elf.

"All is well, Master Harry, Sir. The house is in excellent order." Kreacher assured, removing Harry's cloak and hanging it on the ancient cloak stand by the door. "Would Master Harry like something to eat?"

"No, thank you, Kreacher. I had dinner with Andromeda before I left." Harry said, feeling suddenly weary from the long day.

"Very well, Master Harry. Your room is ready for you and I'll send up some hot chocolate."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Kreacher, you're the best."

"Nonsense." The house-elf denied. "Kreacher is just doing his duty." He remarked flippantly, but Harry caught the look of pride on the elf's face before he turned away and trudged towards the kitchen.

By the time Harry had ascended the stairs to his room, there was already a mug of steaming hot chocolate awaiting him. Kreacher really was best, Harry thought. The young wizard stripped down to his boxers and fell into his luxuriously soft bed.

It was nice to be back home, away from everyone for a bit, but Harry still felt a little tense being away from Ron and Hermione. Sipping his cocoa, Harry could detect Calming Draught in its taste. Kreacher knew his master well. He felt his muscles relax as he finished his drink. Turning the light off and placing his mug on the bedside table, Harry shuffled down into bed. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overwhelm him, dreaming of a blue haired baby boy.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Apologies that this update has taken rather longer than usual, I didn't manage to finish it before I went camping and there was absolutely 0 internet there. On the plus side, this chapter is a bit longer than usual, so I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading...**

* * *

Though Harry wouldn't give up his weekends with Teddy for anything, he couldn't deny that he was glad to be back at Hogwarts. Not because of school itself, but because it was truly hard being apart from Ron and Hermione. He wouldn't claim that it was healthy, their need to be with each other, the need to constantly check they were safe. But since their year together on the run, that was just how it was. Being apart from them left Harry tense and on edge. How could he protect them if he wasn't there?

When Harry did return to school, he could tell straight away that the weekend apart had been just as hard on Ron and Hermione as it had on himself. Their shoulders sagged with relief when they saw him, the dark circles under both sets of eyes indicating the poor night's sleep they'd had.

They'd spent Sunday afternoon down by the lake, just the three of them, enjoying the last of the summer weather. It felt nice to be together again, to relax and hang out and talk about inconsequential things.

By Monday, Harry was back in the swing of school. Breakfast, which was usually a quiet, sleepy affair, was a little more raucous as Seamus and Dean excitedly discussed and shared their plans for celebrating Seamus' birthday.

"So, originally we were thinking we'd host it in the new 8th year digs," Seamus explained. "But then we figured none of the younger years are allowed in our dorm."

"Which is an issue," Dean interrupted. "Since Seamus has his eye on the curvy Ravenclaw blonde in 7th Year." The tanned boy guffawed as his friend thumped him.

" _Anyway_ ," Seamus continued. "We figured a better venue would be the Room of Requirement."

Dean chipped in again, "Plus this way we know they'll be enough chairs for everyone and the decorations will be taken care of too."

"Yeah, so the only other things we need to get sorted are the food and the," Seamus lowered his voice. "Contraband."

With toast in his mouth, Ron suggested, "You can always go down to the kitchens and ask the house-elves to supply the food. It's what my brothers always used to do when they were organizing a Gryffindor party."

"Right, good plan. I've got a free later, I'll pop down to the kitchens then." Seamus planned.

"But what are we gonna do about the booze?" Dean asked the group, head low and voice hushed.

The others subconsciously copied his stance.

"I wonder if the old tunnel to the Hogs Head still works?" Neville whispered conspiratorially. "I bet Aberforth would provide us with some light refreshments!"

"That'd be good." Said Seamus. "Though knowing Aberforth he'll add on a charge for his trouble. Who's chipping in?"

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me." Everyone turned in shock when Hermione's voice joined the chorus. "What? You think the 'Gryffindor Princess' doesn't like a party? I bet I can drink you all under the table." She joked.

"War changed you, Hermione." Seamus commented, still a little shocked. "And I bloody love it!"

In Defence that morning, Severus had them practice duels with wordless spells only, which felt like some revision from 6th year. "You can all cast non-verbal spells in class, but you seem to forget when in the midst of a duel." Snape had said. "It needs to become second nature to you, so you do it even when your blood is pumping and your mind is focused on 20 other things."

Harry thought Snape had a point and he appreciated the lesson. Non-verbal spells required more power and greater concentration, so Harry had been using it as a technique to control his magic anyway. It would have made it harder for Harry to beat Draco this time, only Draco was pretty terrible at non-verbal spells.

The blond didn't seem to mind being beaten though, and laughed it off with good-natured promise to get even next time.

As the Golden Trio packed up their belongings at the end of the lesson, the Professor called their names.

"Mr Potter, a word please. Weasley and Granger too."

"Yes, Sir?" All three approached Snape's desk.

"One moment." Severus looked pointedly at those students still remaining, waiting for them to leave before he began his discussion. When the door closed behind the last students, Severus threw up silencing charms and wards. "Just a precaution." He said, upon seeing the alarmed faces of the three teens.

"Now, I have to inform you of some visitors in the castle this evening." Snape began. "An Order meeting is being held here at 8. As members you are welcome to attend if you wish."

Weasley and Granger nodded. Potter frowned. It was only slight, but Severus noticed the faint crease in the Saviour's brow. "Where are we meeting?"

That wasn't what Snape had expected to hear. "The headmistress' office I would imagine."

Again that line of discontent on Potter's face. Severus couldn't fathom what caused it.

"Won't it be crowded?" Harry questioned. "Wouldn't it be better to hold it somewhere else?"

Severus' own brow creased. "Do you have an objection to the Order being at Hogwarts?"

"No, no." Harry denied. "Of course they can be in the castle. What about the Room of Requirement? That'd give us a bit more space for everyone." He felt the Professor eyeing him critically.

"Very well, I will propose your alternate venue to the headmistress." Snape finally agreed. "I take it the three of you will be there?"

He nodded at their combined, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. One more thing," He added before they turned to leave. "Professor McGonagall told me that you had some stipulations on those persons allowed at Hogwarts while you are here. Can I assume that the ban on Ministry officials does not apply to those who are also affiliated with our group?"

"Oh, of course not." Harry confirmed. "Mr Weasley and Kingsley and the others aren't a problem. "It's just the Fudge and Umbridge types we're trying to avoid."

"Good." Snape repeated. "I shall see you tonight at 8 then."

"See you then, Professor." Granger replied pleasantly, "Have a nice day."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

' _I need the place where the Order is meeting. I need the place where the Order is meeting. I need the place where the Order is meeting._ ' Harry repeated the though in his head as he paced in front of the blank stone wall in the 7th floor corridor. On his final repetition, the wall began to shimmer. Solid stone began to separate, bricks swiveling to make room for the ornate wooden door which enlarged as the trio watched.

Entering first, Harry was greeted by a large sitting room. Numerous cosy armchairs and sofas circled around a modest fireplace and a side table was adorned with steaming cups of tea of many varieties. On the opposite wall a sturdy-looking table stood with a dozen chairs surrounding.

"Bloody hell," Harry heard Ron murmur next to him. "I thought this was an Order meeting, not a family reunion."

He had a point, Harry thought, looking around. Of the small number of people present, the Weasley family made up over half.

Bill and Fleur sat close together on a sofa, chatting amicably with the animated Dedalus Diggle. At the table, Charlie sat with a somewhat subdued George and Molly Weasley fussed over the tea table, heating a pot with her wand. In the far corner, the Weasley patriarch stood conversing seriously with the headmistress, though they looked up and separated when they noticed the students' arrival.

"This can't be it?" Hermione questioned, looking despairingly at the depleted numbers.

"We're early." Harry reasoned, though inside his stomach felt heavy as he took in the empty room.

"Ron!" Molly exclaimed as she saw them, hurrying over to embrace her youngest son in a tight hug. Not a second after she released her son, did Harry find himself within Molly's arms. "Harry, dear, how are you?"

Harry used to find these uninvited embraces awkward, but now he found it oddly comforting, somewhat easing the dead weight in his gut.

"I'm fine, thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry drew back from the hug.

"Psht, how many times have I told you to call me Molly!" The motherly witch exclaimed, not waiting for an answer as she pulled Hermione into a hug.

As Molly went back to overseeing the tea, the trio moved into the room, finding their own quiet corner to chat in.

"What do you think Dad was talking about with McGonagall?" Ron asked.

"Us." Said Hermione simply.

Ron snorted, "Yeah, probably."

Hermione smiled. "I expect they're discussing how damaged we are; how sullen and recalcitrant we've become."

"Recalci- what now?" Ron frowned.

The door opened and Professor Jones entered with a sour-expressioned Aberforth in tow.

"Hey, we could talk to Aberforth about drinks for Seamus' party." Ron suggested quietly.

"Now? Ron, there are two professors and the headmistress in here." Hermione pointed out. "Not to mention your parents!"

"I'll be discreet." Ron defended. "I wasn't planning on interrupting his conversation with McGonagall, was I?"

In the end, it was Aberforth who approached them. "Potter." He gave a curt nod in Harry's direction.

"Mr Dumbledore." Harry greeted politely back.

They hadn't spoken much since their first meeting before the final battle began, but in the few brief conversations they'd had at Order gatherings and the like, Harry and Aberforth had cleared the air, to an extent.

"Still in the hero business, I see, Potter." Aberforth snarked.

Harry rolled his eyes, able to take the gentle jibe. "I see you're joining us in the 'hero business', Aberforth."

The old man grumbled. "That bloody headmistress of yours won't leave me alone. Agreeing to come to these ruddy meetings was the only way I could get her to stop bothering me. Bloody menace."

The students grinned at the thought of their persistent headmistress pestering the old goat.

"Listen, Aberforth," Ron began in hushed tones. "I've got a proposition for you."

That piqued the wizard's attention. "Go on."

"We're having a little birthday…'gathering' for Seamus this week." Ron explained, looking over his shoulder to ensure they were not overheard. "And well, it wouldn't be a true… celebration without a tipple, or two, to toast Seamus' birthday, you know?"

Aberforth eyed the red-head speculatively. "You all of age?"

"Of course." Ron assured.

"I'll sell you elf-wine and butterbeer, usual rates. And I'll throw in a bottle of firewhiskey for the birthday boy. He's a good lad that Finnegan." Aberforth conceded gruffly. "But you lot are responsible for coming to get it." He warned. "I ain't traipsing through that ruddy tunnel for you. And if you lot get caught, you'd best keep my name out of things, you hear. The last thing I need is McGonagall with an actual reason to come and bother me."

"Of course, we'll be the souls of discretion." Ron promised.

Aberforth merely grunted in response and turned in search of tea and a ginger crunch.

The door opened again and Professor Snape entered with a woman Harry didn't recall having seen before. She was reasonably young, Harry thought, looking at her; no more than 35 and with straight dark hair and tanned skin. Almond-shaped eyes scanned the room and Harry was able to note the soft features of her face as she smiled warmly at them.

The meeting's attendees began to draw towards the table. Harry guessed they were now only awaiting Kingsley. The trio moved towards those congregating around the table and came to stand with Charlie next to Ron on one side and Snape next to Harry on the other.

"Mr Potter." The Professor greeted.

"Good evening, Professor."

"I do not believe you have met Healer Saiki." He gestured to the woman he had entered with.

"No," Harry confirmed. "It's nice to meet you Healer Saiki."

"Oh God, call me Altheta." She laughed warmly, holding her hand out for him to shake. "We're not in St Mungo's now, Severus."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Some of us prefer the formalities of tradition."

"You just prefer the distance formalities afford you in your relationships." The woman teased, though Harry could tell it was good-natured and Snape didn't seem to mind.

"Distance is a seriously underrated quality in modern relationships." Severus said, deadpanned, and walked away with Altheta's hearty laugh behind him.

She turned back to Harry, laughter still in her eyes. "It really is a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I was always disappointed that we never got to meet at Order meetings, but my schedule at St Mungo's meant that I missed a lot."

Harry like Altheta immediately. She didn't look at him with the reverence that people who met him usually did and her chilled demeanor had him relaxing around her. Her friendly approach and teasing nature reminded Harry of Tonks, only with slightly more elegance.

Their conversation was cut short when at last Kingsley arrived, another unfamiliar figure accompanying him. "Apologies, apologies." He said, sweeping over to the table and gesturing for everyone to take their seats at the table. "I didn't think I'd ever get away from the Ministry."

Harry sat between Hermione and Altheta at the table. Now they were seated the heavy weight returned to his stomach. There were too many people absent: Remus, Tonks, Moody, Sirius. The knot in his gut tightened. It felt wrong to do this without them.

The man with Kingsley, Harry discovered, was called Rodger Stillman. He was plain man of unremarkable appearance who seemed pleasant though he said little. Rodger worked at the Ministry and has managed to stay so under the radar in his work for the Order that he had not been under suspicion by the Death Eaters controlling the Ministry the last year.

Harry tried to focus on what Kinsley was saying, but the knot was making him feel sick. He wished he hadn't come. He prayed the meeting would be over quickly.

On the other side of the table, Severus observed Potter's uncomfortable posture, shoulders tensed and lips pursed. Severus wondered what was making him so unhappy, it couldn't be easy being part of an Order meeting with such prominent members noticeably absent.

When Harry tuned back in to the conversation Kingsley was giving updates from the Ministry. "All the Death Eater trials are now completed, so Madam Bones will be moving on to the prosecution of Ministry officials who broke laws in their support of Voldemort's Ministry."

"Who's top of the list?" Altheta inquired.

Rodger answered, reeling off a list, "Smythe, Demelo, Fortescue, Umbridge."

"What?" Harry looked up sharply at the name. "Umbridge? Like _Delores Umbridge_?"

Kingsley looked down the table at him, "Yes, Harry. She's going to be tried both for her actions during the war and for her misconduct here at Hogwarts during her time as High Inquisitor."

Harry's hand twinged in memory and he clenched it into a fist. The action wasn't missed by Severus. "They'll question the things she did here?"

This time it was McGonagall who answered. "What that… _woman_ did here to pupils was wrong, Harry. Not only that, it was illegal. She has to answer for those crimes."

Harry nodded. "When? When will she be tried?"

"These things take time." Kinsley explained. "And Umbridge isn't at the top of the list. It will likely be in the new year."

Harry nodded again, face a calm mask, "Okay."

When he offered nothing more, the older members exchanged looks and the conversation moved on.

When the Ministry updates were done, Kinsley broached a new topic which had Harry listening in again. "The Order is in unchartered territory. We were founded by Albus and he was always the unofficial leader of our group." The Minister began. "Since – well, since Albus' death we've been too busy to address the Order structure. Now that things have calmed down, I propose we elect a new leader."

"How would that even work?" Asked Bill. "It's not like we have a constitution. Are people going to campaign before we vote?"

"What I propose," Kingsley offered. "Is that we each may nominate another member as leader, those who accept their nomination will then be voted on."

Nods and a general murmur of consensus went around the table.

"Very well," said Kingsley. "Would anyone like to kick things off with a nomination?"

"I will." McGonagall spoke firmly. "I nominate Kingsley. You may not have been elected, but I think we would all agree you have done a marvelous job of leading our group in the interim, however unofficially."

"Well, thank you, Minerva. Are there any other nominations?"

Harry was thoughtful. If the Order was going to have a new leader it shouldn't be Kingsley. Not that Harry didn't like Kingsley, he thought the Minister was great. But the problem was that he was the Minister for Magic. As far as Harry was concerned, the Order and the Ministry should remain separate, and though it was good to have links between the two organisations, Harry didn't think one man should be leader of both.

In the meantime, Snape spoke for the first time in the meeting. "I nominate Minerva." The woman in question looked startled. "She has the most experience in the Order and is a proficient leader."

Severus avoided eye contact with the headmistress, who now looked quite touched. Severus hadn't nominated her for her remarkable leadership skills, unbeknownst to both of them, Severus and Harry had the same reasoning about separating the Ministry leadership from the Order's.

"Well, we have two nominees." Kingsley summarized. "Would anyone else like to nominate a member?"

There was silence. Eyes of every member scanned the room. Severus looked to the Weasleys, wondering where their preferences would fall, between Minerva and Kingsley. Kingsley was Arthur's boss and long-term friend, but Minerva was Charlie's boss and had the respect of the younger Weasleys.

Both the silence and Severus' musings were interrupted by Potter's quiet voice.

"I have a nomination."

Curious eyes rested on the boy.

"Yes, Harry?" Kingsley inquired.

"I nominate Mr Weasley." He said, then realizing as he looked around the table that further clarification was needed, added, " _Arthur_ Weasley, that is."

The Weasley patriarch was flabbergasted. "Harry, I'm flattered, but are you sure you want to use your nomination on _me_?"

"Yes." Potter spoke simply, definitively. "I think you'd be brilliant. You know about politics and magic, and I also know you to be an incredibly kind, loyal and just wizard. Not that Kingsley and Professor McGonagall aren't, I just don't think that the Head of the Order should also be Head of Hogwarts or Minister of Magic. It's too much power in one place."

Severus was impressed by Harry's reasoning, and though he hadn't considered Arthur himself, it was a good choice.

"Ok, then." Kingsley concluded. "If that's everyone, we should vote. Please raise your hand to vote for one of the named candidates. Minerva."

Severus raised his own hand and saw Aberforth, Hestia and Dedalus do the same.

"Arthur."

Altheta raised her hand, followed by Potter and Granger and then all four of the Weasley sons present, giving Arthur a total of seven votes.

"And, lastly, myself."

Severus was unsurprised that Stillman raised his hand, as did Minerva and then, a little more surprisingly, Molly Weasley.

"Well, I think that settles it. Arthur is the new Chair of the Order of the Phoenix. Congratulations Arthur."

Arthur looked like his face might turn the same colour as his hair from the unexpected vote of confidence from his friends and family. "Oh, er thank you very much. I'm not sure what to say."

Kingsley chucked warmly. "Well, we'll give you some time to come to terms with your new position." He turned back to the group as a whole. "I think we've covered everything I had planned on the agenda for this evening. Does anyone have any other business?"

There was a rumble around the table as the members shook their heads.

"Right," said Kingsley, ready to conclude the meeting, but he was stopped by Potter's quiet, steady voice.

"Actually, I have something." Potter's face gave nothing away.

"Of course, Harry. Go ahead." Kingsley gave a general, open-palmed gesture for the young saviour to go on.

"I think we should invite more people to become members." Potter proposed. "We're low on numbers now and there's people who fought alongside us during the war who were just as loyal to Dumbledore, to the light."

"Is there anyone you had in mind, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, actually." Harry said confidently. "Neville Longbottom."

Severus rose an eyebrow; he was surprised, though it wasn't really a surprising choice at all.

"Neville led the resistance at Hogwarts last year and was an instrumental part of Voldemort's downfall. He has shown unfailing loyalty to both myself and the cause, and what's more, his parents were members of the Order. It's in his blood."

"I think you are right." Minerva agreed. "Neville would make a fine addition to the Order."

"Is everyone agreed?" Kingsley asked to a consensus of approval. "Excellent. Neville Longbottom will be invited to join us at our next meeting."

"There's someone else." Potter spoke again before the conversation could move on, seeming more cautious now.

"Oh?" Kingsley inquired.

"I think Ginny should be allowed to join."

"No." Molly said horrified. "She's too young."

"She's not." Harry denied. "She's of age. I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley, but she's old enough to make her own decisions and she wants to be part of the Order officially." He sighed. "She fights with us anyway. We might as well give her all the information."

"It's too dangerous." Molly remained adamant. "She's not ready."

"Molly," Arthur took her hand. "Harry's right. This is Ginny's decision. She wasn't part of the Order before, but she still fought in the final battle. Besides, she's a good dueler," he smiled fondly at his wife. "She takes after her mother in that regard."

Molly's eyes welled but she nodded jerkily, accepting the truth of their words.

"Ok, so that's Neville and Ginny who will be invited to next month's meeting. " Kingsley summarized. "And that's everything. Thank you everyone for your time."

Like his remarks were the starting pistol of a race, everyone began moving. Some members, like Aberforth and Stillman, left quickly, while others remained, milling about to chat with fellow members.

Next to him, Altheta turned to Harry. "Well I see all the hype is true."

"Hype?" Harry frowned, confused.

Altheta's smile grew wider. "You truly are a remarkable man, Mr Potter. It has been a pleasure meeting you."

"Um, thanks. You too." Harry said unsure of what else to say. It seemed he needn't say more as Altheta just smiled again and moved away gracefully to talk to Professor Snape on the other side of the table.

Severus was just putting his tea cup back on to the side table when he sensed Altheta approaching.

"Professor Snape." She greeted formally, though the twinkle in her eye said she was teasing him.

"Can I help you, Healer Saiki?" He played along.

"No, I just wanted to say what an interesting young man you've got over there." She nodded over to Harry and Severus followed her gaze.

"You mean, Mr Potter."

"Yes, Severus, I mean _Mr Potter_." She huffed as though weary of his formalities. "He's very mature isn't he? And sensible too. His proposals today were all well-reasoned."

"He had to grow up very quickly." Severus acknowledged.

"Is he alright, do you think?" She asked, more serious than she was usually accustomed to being.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, is he coping? How has he dealt with everything? Is he happy?"

Severus observed Potter across the room conversing with Fred Weasley as he formed his answer. "I think he is not _un_ happy." He paused, watching Harry again. "He has internalized a lot. He seems almost too calm, too composed."

"Has he seen anyone?" Altheta asked. "A mind healer or a counselor?"

Severus shook his head. "He'd never speak to them. The three of them are very cautious about revealing anything of what happened to them last year."

"Will he talk to you, d'you think?"

"Perhaps. In time." Severus hedged. "Harry doesn't trust easily and we've already had some bumps in the road."

"Well I'm sure you'll find a way." Altheta assured. "And I think Harry'll do alright."

"You've only known him 5 minutes." Severus scoffed. "How would you know?"

"I can tell these things." Altheta said without apology. "He's a tough cookie, that one."

Severus rolled his eyes, momentarily forgetting that he despised the habit. "Thank you so much for your _professional insight_ , Healer." He snarked.

"You should talk to him. I think tonight was hard for him."

"Yes, I had already planned to." Severus agreed.

"Well, no time like the present." Altheta gestured to where Harry was moving toward the exit. "See you around, Professor Snape." She winked as she moved away, collecting her jacket and going to say her farewells to Minerva and Kingsley.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had already gone through the door by the time Snape moved to that side of the room. He slipped out of the room himself and called down the corridor before Harry could disappear from sight.

"Mr Potter!" Harry turned. "Could I talk with you a moment?"

Severus watched the bespectacled boy share a murmured word with his friends before he came back down the corridor towards the Professor.

"Sir?" Harry approached, his friends awaiting him at the far end of the corridor.

"I wanted to ensure that you were alright?"

"Alright?"

"I would imagine that meeting must have been quite difficult for you. It was our first meeting with notable members, and friends, missing." Severus watched the mask of indifference come down over Harry's face, shutters that hid any emotion.

When he spoke, Harry's voice was tight but calm. "I'm fine, Professor." He said, almost curtly, before adding, "Thanks though."

"Alright." Severus allowed the lie. "You did very well in there tonight." He complimented instead. "You're proposals were sensible and well-reasoned."

Harry allowed a little of his astonishment to show as the historically severe professor praised his conduct. "Thanks, Sir."

Severus dismissed his gratitude with a wave of his hand. "Well, it's late and your friends are waiting for you." Severus concluded. "Remember that my door is always open. You need not wait until our fortnightly meeting if you wish to talk."

"Thank you, Sir, but I really am fine." Potter assured. "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Mr Potter." Severus sighed as he watched the boy-saviour walk away. Harry was anything but fine. Severus just hoped that Harry opened up before his troubles consumed him.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks very much for reading. Next update in approx. 2 weeks.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you ready to speak of your experience in the final battle?"

Severus observed Longbottom closely for signs of distress or reluctance. He found none. The boy appeared more tense than usual, like he was gearing himself up for the evening, but he was calm.

The boy nodded and took a sip from the glass of chilled water on the desk in front of him. He sighed as the water refreshed his throat and then took a deep breath.

"Well I suppose it all started in the Room of Requirement really." He began. "You know that's where the DA were hiding out, right?"

Severus nodded. "I had surmised that the Resistance were using the Room as their hideout, yes. Although I admit that I didn't work it out until the final term."

Neville grinned despite himself, remembering just how good it had felt to fool the Carrows. "Well as more students needed somewhere to go, the bigger the Room got, the more beds it provided. It was great, except we'd been sneaking food from the kitchens in the early days. As numbers grew, stealing that much food just wasn't feasible and we couldn't trust the house-elves because they're sworn to the incumbent headmaster." He gestured vaguely in Snape's direction. "The Room couldn't produce food out of nowhere so we were getting pretty concerned about what we were going to eat. And that's when the Room gave us Ariana."

"Ariana?" Severus frowned, waiting for elaboration.

"A portrait of Ariana Dumbledore." Neville clarified. "Not that we knew that at the time of course. But the portrait opened on to a secret passageway that led to the Hog's Head."

Snape made a noise of understanding. "Aberforth."

"Exactly."

"So you got access to food." Severus surmised. "What's this got to do with the final battle?"

"Because it wasn't just food that was passed through the tunnel, it was information too." Neville explained emphatically. "You see, Death Eaters liked to drink in the Hog's Head and when they drank, they weren't all that discreet." None of that surprised Severus. The lower level Death Eaters were generally just sadistic morons with no place better to be. "So Ariana would come and get us if Aberforth had information for us. And on the night of the final battle she came and got me. I got to the Hog's Head and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them there; Harry, Ron and Hermione, like a bloody mirage!"

"That's how they got into Hogwarts?" Severus hadn't known.

"Yeah, I took them back to Hogwarts through the secret tunnel. Everyone was so excited when they saw them; you could feel the energy in the room, the anticipation. It was like we'd all sensed this shift in the air and we just knew that the war was going to change that night.

"Not that we thought it would be the Final Battle, but I think a lot of us were fully expecting a fight to take back Hogwarts. We thought that's what they were there for. Bit of a disappointment really, when Harry said they were only there to look for something."

"He was looking for something?"

"Yeah, something to do with Ravenclaw, I think. A tiara or something?" Neville shrugged. "I don't even know if they ever actually found the thing."

"Do you mean Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem?" Severus queried.

Neville frowned in thought. "Yeah, that sounds familiar."

"What on Earth did Potter want with the Diadem of Ravenclaw?"

Longbottom shrugged. "Beats me."

Severus resigned himself to finding the answer to his questions himself. "Nevermind. What happened next?"

"We were all summoned to the Great Hall." Neville recalled, his voice going quieter. "That's where we heard 'his' voice." A visible shudder ran through the younger man's body. "He offered us our lives if we would hand Harry over to him."

He paused as though lost in memory. Snape said nothing, allowing Neville time to emerge from his thoughts.

"There were people who wanted to, you know?" Neville began again. "Pansy Parkinson was right bloody vocal about it." He scoffed. "Bloody idiots."

"I mean, I get it; they were scared. The whole thing was bloody terrifying. And I could see how that would make you selfish – forgetting everyone else in the name of self-preservation." The young man became more impassioned as he spoke. "But what did they think was going to happen after?" He asked rhetorically. "That we'd hand over Harry and Voldemort would just let us continue on our merry way? Even if we had been allowed to live, what kind of life would it have been? The wizard tormented his own followers for Merlin's sake! What would he have done to us?"

Severus had no answers for him and so remained silent, waiting for his student to go on.

"We wouldn't give him up though. McGonagall took over. Got the younger students out. Harry just said he needed time, so we set about giving it to him."

"We started strengthening the wards and protecting the castle with defensive spells. I helped Professor Sprout with setting up some of the more aggressive plans plants around the ground's perimeter. I reckon I got a good few dim-witted Death Eater wannabes with the Devil Snare I put in front of the East Bridge." Neville grinned and Severus was reminded briefly of the boy he had been not so long before.

It was gone as quickly as it came, Neville turning serious once more. "Couldn't keep 'em out forever though, could we?" He ran a hand through his hair, an outward sign of the emotional strain he was under. "The battle began."

Severus could detect the tension in his eyes. "Would you like to take a break?" He offered.

Neville shook his head. "Nah, you're alright. Might as well get it over with."

Severus nodded, accepting his decision and waited for the younger man to resume his story.

"I honestly don't remember much from when the fighting broke out. Everything was moving so quickly I just went from one duel to the next. All I can remember thinking is 'Thank Merlin for Harry and the DA, because he taught me how to survive.'"

"You give him that much credit?" Severus was thoroughly surprised.

"I can guarantee that if it wasn't for Harry setting up the DA and teaching us defence, half the students who are alive today would be dead and buried." Neville answered so emphatically that Severus could only nod with acceptance.

"Anyway, I managed to survive to the ceasefire." The Gryffindor continued. He looked down at the hands in his lap and his voice took on a haunted maudlin tone. "Many didn't. Fred, Lupin, Lavender." He swallowed down the lump in his throat and went on in a whisper. "I found Colin outside. Oliver Wood helped me carry him back up to the castle. Not that he needed to – he was so small."

The silence in the room was heavy and prolonged. Severus gave Neville the time to think, to come back to the present day.

"That's when I saw Harry." He went on after a few spies of water. "He was alone. He looked – I don't know. Haunted? Determined, maybe?"

Severus watched as Longbottom lost himself in the memory, listening closely to his tale. "I can't believe I let him go." He spoke more to himself. "But he promised! He promised me that he wasn't going to hand himself over! He said it was all just part of the plan."

Neville looked up and caught the Professor's eye. "I should have known. I should've known when he told me to kill the snake. He was passing on the job because he didn't think he'd survive."

Severus felt like a cannon ball had settled in his stomach. It was his fault Potter had gone off to sacrifice himself. It was he who had handed the boy his memories. Memories that had made the boy think it was all down to him. If Harry Potter were dead now, there would be no-one to blame more than Severus Snape.

"He was so calm." Neville continued, oblivious to the Professor's distress. "I reckon that's why I didn't question him more. Who can be that calm when they're about to hand themselves over to a murderous psychopath?"

The question wasn't rhetorical. Longbottom looked at Severus as though he truly needed and answer from him.

"I do not know." Severus answered him honestly. "There are a lot of things about Harry Potter that I do not understand."

After a pause, Neville spoke again. "We had time then. Time to heal the injured and gather up the dead. Not time to grieve for them, of course, but that would come." He took a sip of water. "A message came through that the Death Eaters were approaching the castle. From the astronomy tower we could see them coming, though we couldn't tell who. We could only see that Hagrid was with them, captured as he tried to protect the creatures of the Forbidden Forest.

"We heard this voice then. Magnified across the grounds, 'Harry Potter is dead.'" The Gryffindor shuddered. "We poured out of the castle to see for ourselves. We couldn't believe, couldn't accept that our hero, our friend was dead.

"But we got outside and saw that it wasn't a trick, Voldemort wasn't lying. Hagrid held Harry's body in his arms." Neville's voice was a whisper. "He was so limp. So lifeless."

Severus frowned. "So you all thought he was dead?"

Neville nodded. "He certainly looked it. Voldemort was so smug; inviting us to join his side. It was sickening.

"I remember stepping forward – Merlin knows what I was thinking. I just remember being filled with so much outrage at the death of someone so genuinely good that I just couldn't hold back from telling Voldemort exactly what I thought."

Severus' eyes widened in shock. Why did none of these Gryffindors have any sense of self-preservation? He dragged a hand down his face. "What exactly did you say to him?"

A wry grin appeared on Neville's face. "I told him that I'd join him when hell freezes over."

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. Idiot boy. "I am assuming he did not find your assertion amusing?"

Neville appeared only slightly chagrinned. "Not really. He forced the Sorting Hat on my head and set it on fire."

Severus closed his eyes. "Merlin." He breathed, unable to find any other words.

"Voldemort's Body Bind didn't hold though. I shook off the hat and suddenly the sword was there, and the snake was there, and all I could hear were Harry's words in my head, 'Kill the snake.' So I did."

"Just like that?" Severus asked with disbelief.

The younger man shrugged. "Kinda." Severus grimaced. "The snake was slithering around in front of me. Bloody creepy. I just sliced its head off."

"I -" Severus began but stopped. "I find myself with no words." He finished lamely.

"That's ok, Professor. I don't think there's anything to say." Neville answered simply. "Do you want me to go on?"

"Please."

"Well the next thing we noticed was that Harry's body had disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Vanished." Neville confirmed. "Not that we had time to do anything about it. The fighting resumed and everyone was moving back into the castle to escape the giants. Ron and I took down Greyback."

"Very good." Snape interrupted with approval.

"Thanks. Everyone seemed to be getting the upper hand on the Death Eaters, and then Mrs Weasley took out Bellatrix."

Severus allowed himself a small smile. "I had heard about that one."

"I don't take pleasure in the death of any witch or wizard, Professor." The Gryffindor said earnestly. "But for that bitch, I'll make an exception."

Snape rose an eyebrow but made no reproach of him or his language.

"And Mrs Weasley was bloody brilliant! I only wish I could have finished her off myself."

"Indeed." Severus too would have liked to get a few hexes in on that duel.

"Harry appeared again then. Out of bloody nowhere and very much alive. He says its got to be him, that no-one else can help. The rest of the duels died down, everyone was focused on Harry and Voldemort. Neither made a move, you could tell Voldemort was scared. Harry seemed calm though. He started explaining to everyone, to Voldemort, that because he'd sacrificed himself for everyone there, none of the Death Eater spells would hold. He told everyone that you had betrayed Voldemort and had been working for the Light the whole time. He called Voldemort 'Riddle' to his face."

"He didn't?" Severus was horrified by Potters audacity but knew him fully capable of it.

"He did. And then he told Voldemort that he was the true master of the Elder Wand."

"How so?" Severus asked curiously.

Neville shrugged. "Something to do with Draco apparently."

Severus frowned but concluded that he could find out more from the boy himself later in the week.

Neville continued, "And then, at last, they both cast. Voldemort, the killing curse, and Harry – Expelliarmus."

Neville jumped as the Professor slammed a hand down on the desk, hard. "Potter did _what_?" Snape hissed.

"Er, he cast Expelliarmus."

Severus cursed, muttering, "Stupid, foolish, arrogant, reckless boy!"

"I guess it was kind of a risk, huh?" Neville offered. "But it paid off. Voldemort's spell backfired and he fell to the ground." He recalled. "In the end he died like any other wizard would. Nothing special about him. It was almost – anticlimactic."

Severus said nothing so Neville went on. "That's it really. The Death Eaters fled or were captured and the clean-up began." Then added. "The grieving began."

"Thank you for telling me all this." Severus said earnestly. "I am indebted to you."

The Gryffindor dismissed his gratitude. "Don't mention it."

Severus eyed the young man closely. Having finished his story, Longbottom appeared emotionally drained, a slightly haunted look in his eye.

"Are you alright, Longbottom?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine; just tired." He looked over to the ticking grandfather clock. "It's late. I should probably be going."

The Professor nodded and Neville began to rise before he was stopped by Snape's voice. "Wait."

Severus stood and went to a cabinet on the west wall of his office.

Coming back to Neville, the Potions Master handed him a tiny phial of potion. "One dose of Dreamless Sleep for tonight." He explained.

Neville nodded, taking the phial. "Thank you, Professor. Good night."

"Good night, Mr Longbottom." Severus bid the young man good bye and watched the door close behind him as he left.

Severus shifted down into his chair and dragged a hand down his tired face. His head was abuzz with thought and his heart was a war of emotions. Wednesday was too long for him to wait to speak with Draco, he would see if he could rearrange their meeting for tomorrow."

Sleep tonight would desert him, but he had other things to occupy his time.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Good luck if you are returning to school this week, I have my own new class of tiny humans to teach. As things get a bit busier when I'm working it's harder for me to predict when the next chapter will be up, but I hope it will be in 2 weeks' time. Whenever it is, I'll see you there!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Apologies that this is slightly later than expected, it has been a very busy week! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and I should probably warn you about some pretty strong language used in this chapter. What can I say? Draco says it how it is. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Thank you, for agreeing to do this tonight Draco." Severus said graciously as the blond settled in the chair opposite. "I appreciate your being flexible."

"It's no problem." Draco shrugged. "Will you tell me why you wanted to reschedule?"

Severus paused, having not anticipated broaching the topic quite so early in the evening.

"I wanted some information from you."

"Oh?" Draco's curiosity was piqued.

"About the Final Battle." Severus elaborated and noted the slight paling of Draco's expression.

"Right. Anything in particular you want to know?" Draco put a brave face over his discomfort.

"Mr Longbottom was telling me yesterday of his own experience during the Final Battle. He recalled seeing Potter before he left the castle during the ceasefire, but didn't think that Harry could be handing himself over."

Draco scoffed. "Don't get me wrong, I've a new found respect for Longbottom, but he's not the sharpest wand in the shop is he?" Severus raised a bemused eyebrow. "I mean, Harry Potter sacrificing himself to save his friends and countless others from a violent maniac? Who couldn't see that one coming?"

Severus hummed. "Yes, well, Potter always was a martyr."

Draco grimaced. "Yeah, right up until the moment he threw himself into the green light."

A heavy frown descended on the Professor's face. "Excuse me?"

"When Potter went into the forest." Draco guessed that wasn't enough explanation from the look on the Professor's face.

"I wasn't there, but Mother told me after. Potter walked into the clearing where the - , where _he_ was. No wand or anything. And he just took it. Just stood there while he cast the killing curse."

"What?!" Severus exclaimed. "He survived again?"

Draco shrugged. "Apparently so. How do you not know this? I thought you followed all the ministry reports."

"I knew Potter had gone to the Dark Lord, but no-one said anything about Potter surviving the killing curse. I doubt the Ministry even knows. They wouldn't unless Potter told them."

"I suppose he's got enough attention without letting them know he survived a second killing curse." Draco mused.

"How on earth did he survive this time?" Severus asked rhetorically.

"Mother said they were both blown back and lost consciousness for a few minutes, only when Potter awoke he pretended he was dead." Draco retold. "That's why he spoke at Mother's trial, because the Dark Lord sent her to check if Potter was dead and she lied for him so she could get to the castle, to me."

"Merlin." Severus breathed.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I really thought you knew this or I would have told you sooner."

The Professor dismissed his apology with a wave of his hand and his running thoughts distracted him.

"I can't believe he actually did it." Severus murmured, more to himself, though Draco heard.

The younger man chuckled. "I've decided not to put any limitations on what I believe Potter can do. It only leads to disappointment."

Severus rolled his eyes. "And all before graduation. Merlin knows what he'll do when he's out of Hogwarts."

"Dominate the Auror department, I suppose."

Severus huffed. "I suppose so." He drawled. "You'd think he would have had enough of chasing down dark wizards."

Draco shrugged. "No point in quitting something you're good at."

"Indeed."

* * *

It was a good thing, Severus thought, that he had moved Draco's meeting to an earlier day. It gave him time to process all the information he had received before he was face-to-face with Potter again. The only problem was, the more he processed, the angrier he became.

How could the boy just walk into the forest like that? Why had he not tried to save himself? Why had he not put up a fight?

Severus couldn't understand it. The thought that the boy might have died, _should_ have died, made him feel sick to his stomach. How dare the boy have such a cavalier attitude to his own life! A life Severus had saved on a number of occasions he might add. And now the boy would run off to the Auror department and no doubt get himself killed in the first week by throwing his body on a cursed artifact of some kind. Severus had half a mind to write a letter to Kingsley informing him of exactly how poor the Saviour of the Wizarding World was at defence.

Severus grumbled. It would be a waste of his time if he did. Everyone at the newly reformed Ministry thought the sun shone out of Potter's arse. A letter from an ex-Death Eater would be unlikely to change that.

No. His time would be better spent nursing a large whisky. Or two.

One thing was certain. He would teach that boy to defend himself if it was his last deed on Earth.

* * *

The next morning Severus awoke with a headache that even a hangover reliever wouldn't cure. He glared his way through breakfast and replied to Minerva's attempts at conversations with monosyllabic gruntings.

Harry sat happily with his friends at the Gryffindor table, making Severus glare harder and grip his coffee tighter.

At last, Minerva snapped. "For Merlin's sake, Severus, what _is_ the matter with you?"

Severus put his cup down with a clatter that made his head sore. He ground a, "Nothing," through his teeth and grimaced when he sounded like a surly teenager.

"Evidently." The Headmistress snapped back sarcastically. "Well whatever it is, sort it out before your first year class this afternoon. I'm far too busy to be fending off howlers from parents because you brought 'Little Timmy' to tears in Defence class."

Severus snarled in outrage. "Fine." His chair scraped against the stone floor as he pushed it back harshly.

Only one student noticed the Professor's angry departure; recognised his old, pre-peacetime expression of distaste with the world around him. Draco knew that expression well; his Godfather was pissed. The blond had his suspicions that the Professor's foul mood was due, in no small part, to the conversation they'd had the evening previous. Draco hoped that he wouldn't bear the brunt of his Godfather's displeasure for being the bearer of bad news, but seeing the glaring snarl of the Slytherin Head of House turned on the unobserving Potter and friends, he suspected that Severus' bad temper would find another target.

Throughout Arithmancy Draco pondered on his next actions. He had seen that expression on his Godfather before. When the man was in that sort of mood, he no longer acted with the sense he was born with. Instead, the man could be vindictive and cruel.

Potter ought to be warned, Draco concluded. For some unknown reason, the boy-saviour practically hero-worshipped Snape, Draco knew, he wouldn't be expecting the return to Snape's former self. And Draco did also kind of owe the Gryffindor, since Potter had pretty much single-handedly saved his reputation by being ridiculously, and publically, forgiving. The question was, how could he warn him? While Draco was in Arithmancy, Potter had a free period and would no doubt get to DADA before he himself could.

Draco looked sideways subtly. Granger sat parallel to him, furiously scribbling notes. Granger would be able to pass a message on to Potter. Even if she got there after Potter, she sat close enough to pass a note, or she could no doubt use some other form of magical communication. Draco was pretty sure the Golden Trio had by now developed a means of telepathic communication between the three of them.

But speaking with Granger posed its own problems; like how he could approach the Gryffindor princess without her shaking in fear. Draco hadn't spoken to Hermione since he'd heard her being tortured in his drawing room, and since their first DADA lesson, when he had seen her ashen face, Draco had vowed that he would stay out of the girl's way; for both their sakes.

The lesson progressed, Draco watching Granger surreptitiously throughout, and then drew to a close. Hermione left first and Draco picked up his things quickly after, wondering if he could still make it to Potter before their lesson started. In a hurry he took a sharp right out of the Arithmancy classroom door and stopped abruptly before he ran into a tense looking Granger.

She stood timidly, a heavy bag over one shoulder and yet more books clutched to her torso by both arms. Her posture was defensive but she raised her chin with a confident determination, her expression set.

"What do you want, Draco?" She asked fiercely, and Draco, though taken aback, took a moment to appreciate that, however much she might despise him, she still used his first name and not the tainted name of his father.

"Er, what? Nothing!" Draco denied honestly.

"You must have looked at me about twenty times during that lesson, Draco. You either thought you could legilimize the answers from my head or you want something and were wondering how you could get it from me." Granger commented unforgivingly.

"Look, I don't want anything." Draco held up his arms in surrender. "I was hoping you could pass on a message to Potter."

Hermione frowned. "Why can't you tell him yourself? You do live in the same dorms now." She said as though he were a simpleton.

Draco sighed. "Because I need to get him the message before our next lesson and I don't sit close enough to pass him a note or whisper in his ear without Snape seeing, alright?" He huffed and took a new refreshing breath. "Look, can we walk and talk? We'll be late if we hang around here any longer, and I don't really fancy being in Snape's bad books today."

Granger gave him a scrutinizing look and then turned so that they could walk side-by-side.

"So what's the big, important message?" She asked as they walked.

"It's not that important," Draco clarified. "I just thought Potter should be given a heads up that's all."

"Alright."

"I noticed Snape this morning. He's in a foul mood." Draco began.

"Well? It's Snape." Hermione countered. "He doesn't exactly have a sunny disposition, does he?"

"This is different. Snape's generally a miserable bugger, I know, but he's been better since the war, hasn't he? More reasonable and the like."

Hermione considered him. "You're right, Professor Snape is far more amicable this year."

"Well, this morning he looked more like his pre-peace-self. He had a face like thunder and I think it's going to be directed at Potter."

"Why do you think that? The Professor has generally been very positive with Harry so far this term." The Gryffindor questioned.

"Because last night he calls me to his office and starts asking questions about the final battle. He wanted to know about Potter walking into the Forbidden Forest and I told him about how he sacrificed himself, how he," Draco lowered his voice. "How he survived the killing curse again."

Granger gave him a sharp look but said nothing as Draco continued. "I can't pretend to know what my Godfather is thinking but I reckon it might have something to do with that."

The Gryffindor nodded and Draco took that to mean she would pass on his message.

They were approaching the DADA classroom when Hermione turned to Draco. "Why have you told me this? Why do you care?"

Draco shrugged. "Seemed like the decent thing to do." He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding Granger's assessing eyes. "Potter practically hero-worships Professor Snape. It didn't seem right for him to be blindsided by the old, acerbic Snape." He shrugged again.

They were at the classroom door. Granger turned to him, right before she pushed the oak door open, and smiled, warm and authentic; the first smile she had ever bestowed on him. "Thank you, Draco." And then she was through the door.

The pair of them entered just as the professor burst through his office door. He glared at them as they took their seats but said nothing of it.

"Silence." Snape demanded, though no-one was actually talking, and began giving feedback on their marked essays.

Draco was distracted from his ruthless analysis by Granger rustling through her bag. She stuck her arm right in, digging around in the bottom until a triumphant expression adorned her face and she pulled out something small enough to be concealed in her hand. Draco frowned at her. As far as he could see, she had yet to make any attempt to pass his message on to Potter. She sat still at last, staring intently into her lap for no reason Draco could fathom.

It was only as Hermione returned to normal and began taking notes that Draco noticed Potter looking at his own lap. Potter looked up and Draco saw him give a subtle nod to Granger, his expression sober. Bloody hell, thought Draco, the Golden Trio really had developed telepathic communication!

As Professor Snape had begun to talk, Harry had been somewhat startled by the buzzing warmth occurring in his inside robe pocket. Discreetly, he pulled out the fake Galleon, which he and a number of the DA students had used for secret communication since 5th year. The system was rather more refined now, however, with users able to send messages to just a specific person or group of people.

Harry read the coin message in his lap and saw that it was from Hermione.

" _SS on the warpath. Watch your back! H x_."

Harry frowned slightly at the message and put the coin away. Professor Snape did seem to be in a bad mood today, more like his old-self than the concerned man the 8th years had come to know in their meetings. Still, Harry didn't think that he'd done anything to piss off the Professor lately. Clearly Hermione knew something he didn't. Harry would keep his guard up either way, and resolved not to do anything that could get him into trouble this lesson.

"Due to the high number of students in this class who have expressed an interest in a career with the Auror department," Professor Snape spoke in a voice deceptively calm. "And as your defensive skills have proven generally to not be awful, I have decided that it will be useful for you to learn how to defend a third party whilst in battle."

Snape slipped his wand out of its holster. Wordlessly, he conjured a stuffed cat and, with a second swish of his wand, the toy transformed into a realistic-looking cat which came to life, purring and cleaning its paws with a tiny pink tongue.

"Each of you will face the dueling dummy, whose aim will be to get past you in order to hurt the innocent, little kitten." Snape drawled. "You will attempt to shield the cat using an advanced form of the _protego_ charm."

Brandishing his wand, Snape demonstrated, "As follows: _protego prolato_."

A bright blue shield emerged from Snape's wand just as it would for a regular protego, only this time the shield moved over to settle in front of the ginger-haired kitten. "While simple enough to cast," Snape lectured. "The spell requires more power than a usual shield and so you will need greater magical strength to maintain the shield over longer periods of time." He flicked his wand and the blue light disappeared. "You will attempt the task in alphabetical order. The rest of you will observe and take notes."

Harry watched his classmates face the magical dummy one by one. Their shields lasted varying lengths of time, but all eventually failed and the dueling dummy was able to blast the kitten to floating pieces of stuffing.

" _Potter_." The Professor snarled as soon as Draco failed, waving his hand to bring the kitten back to life.

Harry stepped up feeling confident that he would be able to hold his shield for at least a respectable amount of time, but still wary of the vindictive look in Snape's eye.

" _Protego prolato_." Harry enunciated clearly, moving his wand in the fluid arch required to perform the spell. He could feel the flow of magic moving through his veins and out of his wand and took care not to apply too much power. He ensured that the shield covered both himself and the kitten next to him; he had seen others fail the task because they left themselves exposed.

Harry lasted longer than any of his classmates had managed, but he too started to feel the strain of maintaining the shield. He could feel the spell weakening, the blasts of the dummy shaking the shield. In a split second the shield broke and Harry threw himself in front of the kitten, right into the path of a vicious blasting curse from the dueling dummy.

Harry was thrown backwards, up into the air and then hard against the stone wall of the classroom, slumping back down to the ground with a thud.

The room was suddenly still and silent.

Severus burst into action first. "Potter." He moved with lightning speed across the classroom to Harry's side.

"Harry?" He crouched low to the boy's side to assess his injuries. "Harry, can you hear me?"

A groan came from the crumpled body and Harry's eyelids fluttered open. "Yeah, Professor, I can hear you." He murmured.

"Can you tell me where you are hurt?" Severus asked in concern, readying his wand to do a diagnostic charm.

But Potter was already moving, sitting up and preparing to stand, "M'alright, Professor."

Granger objected before Severus could. "Harry, you took a nasty blast, you need to be still so we can assess your injuries."

Harry was on his feet before she'd finished her sentence. "Nah, I'm fine. Just a bit bruised is all." He rubbed the back of his head and tried not to wince as he felt the egg-lump coming up there.

"Merlin, Harry." Ron said with some exasperation but a playful grin nonetheless. "Nothing's ever simple with you is it?"

Harry laughed good-naturedly. "I try my best."

As Severus saw that the troublesome Gryffindor was uninjured, his concern ebbed and was replaced once again with anger. He turned to Potter furiously.

"What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?"

Harry turned to his Professor, a little surprised at the sudden aggressiveness of his teacher's tone.

"I was protecting the cat." Harry said, somewhat confused by the question.

" _The cat is not real_." Snape hissed in fury.

"But you told us to defend the cat." Harry explained as though it was obvious.

"Not at the expense of yourself!" Snape's voice began to rise.

"Well you didn't say that!" Harry argued defensively.

"Because I thought it bleeding obvious!" Snape yelled causing eyebrows to raise on the other students at their professor's language.

Harry's voice rose too, matching his own rising irritation. "Fine! Next time I'll let the cat be blown to smithereens."

Snape's voice dropped to a low and threatening tone. "Do tell me, Potter, who was supposed to stop the cat being blown up once you had been knocked unconscious against the wall?"

"Alright, you've made your point." Harry stated angrily.

"I doubt it, Potter." The Professor snarled. "No doubt tomorrow I will find you in the hospital wing, half-dead, having sacrificed yourself for a flobberworm."

Harry scowled. "Are you finished?"

"Are you finished playing the Boy-Hero so that you need never bother to learn the spells that could actually save you _and_ another?"

Harry stepped back. He had no desire to revisit his old lessons with Snape where the man pushed him until he snapped. Instead, when the Gryffindor spoke, it was in a quiet and calm voice. "I guess I am finished."

Without another word, Harry collected his bag and belongings. He didn't look back as he left the classroom.

Not a moment after Potter had left, Severus felt his stomach drop. Granger and Weasley were gathering their own things and were ready to follow their friend out of class.

Weasley paused before he left the classroom and threw Severus a disgusted look. "Typical." He spat.

Granger just looked disappointed. She pulled on her boyfriend's arm. "Come on, Ron. We need to find Harry."

The mention of his best friend got the red-head moving and they were both out the door before Severus could think of anything else to say.

The Professor turned to the remaining 8th years who looked to him expectantly. There was little of their lesson actually left and Severus didn't think he could bear another minute of it. He dismissed the class early, instructing them to read a chapter of their book before their next lesson, and returned to his desk.

He sat at his desk and pretended to mark essays. He was still angry at Potter and his ridiculous self-sacrificing streak, but he was also angry at himself.

When the classroom had gone quiet he looked up and saw that Draco was still there.

"What do you want, Draco?" Severus asked tiredly.

The blond shrugged. "Just wondered what you're planning to do now?"

Severus glared. "I plan on marking these truly abysmal 3rd year essays on the threats of underwater creatures."

"Right, of course." Draco nodded.

The young wizard made a big show of picking some invisible flint from his robes.

"So, you know you really fucked up, right?" Draco asked casually before thinking to add a belated, "Sir."

Snape fixed him with a furious look. "Draco, I may be your Godfather but while I am your Head of House and your professor, you will treat me with the respect to which I am entitled."

"Well as you have always taught me, Professor," Draco replied, unfazed. "Respect must be earnt."

He walked towards the front of class and perched on a desk in the front row. "And, as much as I respect you, Professor, can you honestly say that you haven't been a complete arse today?"

Severus frowned, somewhat chastised. "Perhaps." He admitted. "Though I stand by what I said."

"Of course you do." Draco rolled his eyes. "We all know Potter's got a nasty habit of throwing himself into curse-fire to save his loved ones, and the innocent, and, well, just about anybody really." Draco gestured wildly. "He's an idiot, I agree. But he didn't deserve that today. Just when the guy is beginning to actually trust you, you treat him like crap. Potter doesn't know why you were so upset, Severus. He's just thinking that the pre-peace, prejudiced Death Eater is back."

Draco didn't bother waiting for a reply. Having said his piece he fetched his bag to leave. "Fix it, Professor." He said at the door. "Fix it today."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Apologies for the long wait on the update. Hopefully it's worth the wait. Happy reading...**

* * *

Severus scowled. Potter was absent. Idiot, rule-breaking boy. It was so typical of the boy to ignore the simplest of school expectations. The 8th years had been told very clearly that they must all attend dinner in the Great Hall. The boy was deliberately recalcitrant.

"Severus," Minerva spoke next to him. "What have you done to the 8th years?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked grumpily.

"I mean, why is Mr Weasley glaring at you and stabbing his pork chop with a knife as though he wishes it were your spleen. Miss Granger looks as though she might burst with her fury at any moment. Even Mr Malfoy looks somewhat…disappointed." The wise witch observed accurately. "And where is Mr Potter?"

"No doubt causing mayhem somewhere by doing something he shouldn't." Severus replied sourly. "Probably got himself killed."

"What on earth is the matter with you?" Minerva snapped.

Severus scowled at his plate of food but did not answer.

"Whatever has happened, I suggest you fix it." McGonagall continued. "Those poor children need someone they can trust to talk with about all the horrid things they have had to face. If you cannot be that person for them, Severus, then find me someone who can."

The headmistress rose from her seat abruptly, leaving the rest of her staff at the table.

The staff table was quiet for a moment until Hestia leaned over. "Harry was absent from Potions this afternoon. Granger told me he was feeling unwell and had gone to rest."

"She told me the same thing in Herbology." Pomona added.

"And he wasn't at lunch either." Charlie noted. "Has anyone seen Harry this afternoon?"

Heads shook in the negative all the way down the table.

"I think I best go and speak to Ron then." Charlie got up from his seat and strode down to the Gryffindor table.

Ron looked up as his older brother approached.

"Alright, _Professor_?" Ron gave Charlie a fond smile.

"Yeah, not bad, thanks. Listen, do you lot know where Harry is?"

Ron shrugged and dropped eye contact. "Dunno."

"Do you really not know or are you just not telling me?"

The younger Weasley shrugged again. "What's the difference? Either way you're not gonna hear it from me."

Charlie sighed and turned to Hermione. "Me neither."

"Look, if you really don't know where Harry is, then he's been missing all afternoon and we should be concerned. On the other hand, if you _do_ know where he is, and just don't want to tell me, then I will trust that you two know he is safe and will let it go for tonight."

The remaining two-thirds of the Gryffindor trio exchanged silent, meaningful looks across the table.

Finally, Hermione spoke. "We know where he is. He's in the castle ad he's safe. He just needed sometime to cool off."

Charlie nodded. "Good. When Harry returns, please remind him that my door is always open if he wishes to talk."

"Sure." Hermione agreed.

"Thank you." Charlie smiled before approaching his next question carefully. "Did something happen in your Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson today?" He asked quietly, aware they had the attention of a number of Gryffindors around.

His youngest brother glowered. "Ask Snape."

" _Professor_ Snape, Ron. Whatever he's done, he is still your professor."

"Quirrel was our professor. Umbridge was our professor. Being a professor doesn't stop you from being a dick."

" _Ron_." The older Weasley said reproachfully, although he couldn't deny that his brother had a point. He looked to Hermione for a better explanation.

The girl shrugged. "It was Professor Snape who started it. He really laid into Harry. Malfoy says he's pissed about something that happened during the war." She explained. "Honestly, Professor, I think the only way it is going to be resolved is for the two of them to hash it out."

Charlie nodded. "It does look that way. When is Harry's next meeting with Professor Snape scheduled?"

"Tonight."

Charlie's eyebrows rose. "Let me know if you need me tonight. I'll stay up late." He promised the Gryffindors.

However this was resolved, there were sure to be fireworks.

* * *

8.05. Potter was late. Again.

Severus growled in annoyance and stormed from his office. Stalking through the corridors and ascending the staircase, he approached the 8th Years' dorm.

He snapped the password and swooped through the portrait hole, earning startled and then wary looks from the room's occupants.

A second later, Severus realised that barging in on these students unannounced had not been the wisest decision, as his unexpected entrance had earned him not only apprehensive looks, but drawn wands from the war-conditioned students.

"Professor Snape," Neville acknowledged with a sigh of relief as he re-stowed his wand. "Can we help you with something?" The boy spoke for all of them.

"Potter." Snape answered shortly. "He's late for his meeting."

"Oh, ah, er-" Longbottom turned to the table where Granger and Weasley were sat, surrounded by parchment and textbooks.

"He's not here. Weasley said unhelpfully.

Severus scowled. "Where is he?"

The red head shrugged rudely and Severus worked not to lose his temper.

He growled, "Then I suggest you go and find him before I have him excluded for truanting from his two lessons this afternoon." He threatened.

"There's no need." Came a voice from the open portrait hole. "I'm here."

Severus turned to where Potter stood at the entrance to the dorm, hair slightly damp and eyes tired. He said nothing as he approached the boy and walked past him. He expected Potter to follow him and he did.

At the office, neither sat, though Severus moved behind his desk as he spoke. "Why were you absent from dinner?"

Potter sighed and Severus thought he looked exhausted.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Where were you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Was I not clear at the start of the year? You are expected in the Great Hall for dinner. That rule applies to everyone," he sneered. "Even _boy-heroes_."

The scruffy-haired boy wizard glared weakly back. "If you've got a problem with me, why don't you just say it?" He snapped angrily.

"I have no problem with you, Potter." The Professor snarled. "I am a teacher. It is my job to educate you so that you don't get yourself killed."

"Is that what you were doing in class today?" Potter asked irritably. " _Educating me_?"

"You are apparently sorely in need of education in that area." Snape spat back.

Harry huffed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it further. "Look, I'm sorry I messed up in class today. I won't do it again, alright?"

Snape scoffed. "As if you could stop yourself, Potter."

"Argh!" Harry threw his hands up in the air. "Why does it even matter so much?"

"Because you will die!" Snape suddenly yelled. "You have absolutely no sense of self-preservation!"

The exclamation brought Harry up short.

"What are you on about? I have self-preservation."

"Then stop sacrificing yourself!" Severus slammed his hand down hard on the desk.

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights and suddenly the wind left Severus' sail. He let out a long breath, visibly deflating. "Sit down, Harry." He said, finally calm.

The boy did so and Severus took a seat himself.

"I have spoken with both Neville and Draco this week about their experiences in the final battle." Severus explained. "They mentioned you. How you gave yourself up to the Dark Lord."

"That's why you're pissed?" Harry asked incredulously. "Because I did what I had to to win the war?"

"I'm upset that you thought your life was an expendable price to pay." Severus countered. "That you gave yourself up to be killed without batting an eyelid!"

Potter looked genuinely confused. "But _you_ gave me the memories. You knew I had to- that I was _supposed_ to die."

"I didn't think you'd go voluntarily!" The Professor explained. "I thought you would fight. That you would at least try!"

Severus took a breath, working to dampen down his anger once more. He wasn't really angry at the boy. It was just that the thought of Potter dying at Voldemort's hands – at anyone's hands – made him feel sick to his stomach.

Harry struggled for words. "I- I- I don't know what to tell you." He spoke quietly. "People would have died if I hadn't."

Snape leaned forward and looked him intently in the eye. "Why is your life more expendable than anyone else's?"

"Because –" He shrugged. "That's just how it is."

If Severus still had a heart, it might have broken. Potter didn't even seem upset. His voice was matter-of-fact, as though he had long accepted the truth in the words he spoke.

"Listen to me, Harry. Your life is just as valuable as everyone else's. I don't care what any prophecy says or what Dumbledore thought. You are no pawn on a chessboard, Harry. You are not an expendable part to be sacrificed for the greater good."

The boy nodded though he looked unconvinced.

"Are you listening, Harry? You are not a sacrifice." Severus said emphatically.

"I understand, Professor." Harry said quietly.

Severus rubbed his temples and looked at his student sadly. "I'm not sure you do, Harry." The Professor spoke seriously. "You are important, Harry. Not because of what you can do or the things that are demanded of you, but just for being _you_."

Harry sat silently for a moment, frowning as though he were really thinking through the Professor's words. Severus could only hope the boy was taking them to heart.

"Well, I don't suppose it matters. I don't think there are any more prophecies out there about me fighting evil wizards to the death. At least that's what Luna tells me." Harry joked.

"It's more than just the prophecy, Harry. You are maintaining that mentality into your current life. You still think that your life is less important than others. This morning you sacrificed yourself for a stuffed cat!"

Potter had the grace to look sheepish.

"I guess."

Severus thought he might be starting to get through to the boy.

"What about the people who care for you? Your life means something to them surely? How would your relatives feel if you died? Or Mr Weasley and Miss Granger?"

There was a flicker of something behind Potter's eyes that Severus didn't quite catch before the boy spoke.

"It would be hard for them I know, but they'd have each other. They'd be alright in the end."

"And your Godson? Would you have him grow up like you did, without his Godfather?"

Bringing up the Lupin child had been a last ditch attempt on Severus' part, but Potter's expression hardened almost instantly.

"No, I wouldn't have that."

"Good." Severus said. There was a pause as neither knew where to take the conversation from there. "Would you like a drink, Potter?"

Harry looked with interest at the Professor's tea set.

"Tea?"

"If you wish." Severus fetched the tray from the side table. "This is a magical pot. It will pour whatever you desire to drink. Within reason."

"Alright then, thank you." Potter agreed.

Severus poured into Potter's cup first, half-expecting pumpkin juice to appear. It was with a start that Severus realised the pot had poured his own favoured Moroccan mint tea into the Gryffindor's cup. He looked up at Potter, bewildered.

"You like mint tea?"

"Is that what this is? I don't know, I've never had it before." Potter shrugged.

Severus realised that the boy must have seen him drink mint tea at their last meeting and had been curious about what it was and how it might taste. The thought brought a subtle smile to his lips.

"Well now is your chance." Severus offered as he poured his own cup of the translucent green liquid. The boy took a sip and Severus watched his reaction with interest.

Harry scrunched up his nose and moved his tongue around his mouth.

"Well?" Severus inquired.

"It tastes like toothpaste." Severus laughed aloud. "I kinda like it though." The boy concluded with a shrug.

It made Severus laugh again and Harry looked at him strangely.

Severus drank from his own cup before speaking again.

"I apologize for my behaviour today." He offered. "I was frustrated by your actions, but my reaction was inappropriate. I should have taken the opportunity to speak with you about it properly."

"S'alright." Harry shrugged forgivingly. "Everyone gets pissed sometimes."

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's phrasing but nodded his acceptance of the sentiment.

"What were you doing this afternoon?" He asked.

"Just cooling off."

"Where were you?"

"Just around the castle." The boy shrugged and Severus suspected he was brushing him off, avoiding the question. He rose an eyebrow at the Gryffindor to show that he knew the boy was holding something back, but didn't comment further.

Instead he said, "May I ask you something?"

Potter shrugged, "You can ask."

"What happened in the forest that night? With the Dark Lord?"

Harry sighed, though more in contemplation than exasperation, Severus thought.

Almost absentmindedly the boy said, "You really need to stop calling him that you know. He was no 'Lord'. Call him Voldemort. Or better yet, call him Riddle. That was his name."

"I know." Snape admitted dejectedly. "Old habits die hard."

"I will tell you." Harry said after some further silent contemplation. "But it's hard to tell just that part of the story. And if I were to tell you everything, we'd need longer than we have tonight."

"I understand."

"So, I will tell you, but you might have to accept that there are some things I can't answer yet. You okay with that?"

"I accept your terms." Severus agreed.

"Right." Harry started. "So it happened during the ceasefire. You had just given me your memories so I went up to Dumbledore's office 'cause I knew there was a Pensieve there." He recalled. "I knew then what I had to do, what Dumbledore wanted me to do. Though I think I'd known for a while really."

The boy exited his reverie to look at the Professor. "You knew that I was supposed to die, but did Dumbledore ever tell you why?"

Snape shook his head. "He showed me the prophecy, but I never really knew _why_ you would have to die."

Harry nodded understandingly. "Well, that's a story for another day." He responded cryptically.

"I snuck out of the castle." Harry continued his story. "I didn't want anyone to stop me. It'd be too easy to give in if they tried." He admitted sadly. "I ran into Neville though and I knew I had to tell him about the snake. Someone had to kill Nagini."

"Why?"

"Er – another day, yeah?"

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded nonetheless. "Very well."

"I had my invisibility cloak so I was able to get down to the forest without anyone else seeing me. Don't remember much about the walk down there to be honest. Suddenly, I was entering the trees and heading towards my death." Potter said it flatly, with little emotion, though Severus could see the feeling in his eyes.

"You walked all that way alone?" Severus asked, secretly devastated by the thought of it.

With an unexplained wistfulness in his eye, Potter answered, "Yes, but I wasn't alone. Not really."

"I don't understand."

Potter looked at him with sad eyes and a wry smile. "Another day."

Severus frowned and sighed in frustration, but he encouraged the boy-saviour to continue his story with a short, "Go on."

"I heard them as I got closer." Harry recalled. "Riddle was starting to doubt I'd show. I took off my invisibility cloak and stuffed it inside my jacket. And then I just sort of stepped out and announced my presence."

Severus looked at him, stunned. "Merlin." He breathed.

Harry didn't acknowledge the comment. He was too lost in his own recollection.

"Hagrid was there. All chained up. I didn't know they'd got him." For the first time Severus could hear a tightness in the boy's throat. "I didn't draw my wand. I didn't even say anything. I just wanted it to be over with quick, before I had the chance to chicken out." He swallowed. "I never heard him say the words. But I saw the spell. That iconic green flash from my nightmares."

Severus felt sick. He stared at Potter in horror. The boy didn't notice. He was still lost in the memory, eyes unseeing.

"So it's true? You survived the Killing Curse again?"

The question brought Harry back to the office.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of?"

Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I did kinda die, but then I didn't, so yeah." He shrugged.

Severus was dumb-struck.

"Don't tell anyone though, yeah?" Harry added. "If it gets out, you can guarantee someone's gonna want to have a pop at me, and I'm 99.9% sure that I couldn't survive the Killing Curse a third time." He half-joked.

The Professor gave him a stern look, unamused. "What happened next?"

"Not sure how long I was out, but Voldemort was unconscious as well. "When I woke up I stayed absolutely still and I listened as Riddle came around too. He was too scared to come and look at me himself so he sent Narcissa Malfoy over." He explained. "Just another occasion where Riddle underestimated love. Narcissa couldn't care less about power and blood purity by that point. She just wanted Draco to be safe."

Severus nodded, this he had heard from Draco.

"They made Hagrid carry me up to the castle. If I could have been sure that the Death Eaters wouldn't notice, I would have told him then that I was still alive. It was hard seeing him so upset. He was my first true friend." Harry said sadly.

"Riddle couldn't wait to taunt everyone with my death. But everyone remained loyal to the light. And Neville was bloody brilliant!" The Gryffindor remembered more cheerfully. "While everyone was distracted I pulled on my invisibility cloak and disappeared. You probably know the rest."

"I have heard some accounts of it, yes." Severus acknowledged, though he hoped Potter would add his own retelling of events.

"It all came kind of full circle in the end, I guess. The fighting broke out again but none of the Death Eaters were hitting their targets. I did for everyone what my mother did for me." Harry explained. "My sacrifice, my love, protected them."

"That is quite astounding." Severus breathed.

"Yeah." Harry sounded just as shocked, though he had known for months.

" _You_ are quite astounding, Mr Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Not really. I just did what anyone would do in the circumstances."

"No, Harry." The Professor disagreed. "Unfortunately, there are few people in this world, magical or otherwise, who are quite as brave as you."

* * *

 **AN: Expect the next chapter within the month. All the best x**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I am so so so sorry for how long it's taken for me to update! I promise you got it as soon as it was ready. I hope this installment is worth the wait.**

* * *

Severus opened the door to his office and greeted the red-head awaiting him. "Good evening, Mr Weasley."

Ron entered without acknowledgment and sat down without invitation.

"Mr Weasley?" As Snape sat opposite him, Weasley finally made eye contact with a glare.

Severus was a little surprised by the open hostility. Though Weasley had chosen to remain silent in his previous meetings, he had always been pleasant and amicable nonetheless.

"Is something wrong?"

Ron crossed his arms.

Severus sighed. "Have I done something to upset you?"

The glare intensified.

"Ronald, I do not often do this. In fact, I do not believe I have ever done this. However, I am giving you a _free pass_." The glare weakened to a frown of bewilderment and then suspicion. "You may say whatever you wish to me without consequence. You may swear and curse at me, insult my appearance and personality, or call me the foulest names you can think of; there will be no repercussions."

An eyebrow raised.

"You have my word." Severus assured.

"I think you're a miserable, old git." Ron burst with honesty and anger, then waited for a reaction.

"Is that all?"

"No," Ron huffed. "You're also a complete and utter arse."

"Okay," Severus hedged. "Would you like to elaborate on that?"

"You can't just go around treating people like shit just because you're in a snit."

"Ah, this is about Mr Potter."

"Yes, because you were a complete prat and hurt Harry, when he'd done nothing wrong and all he wants is your good opinion." Ron growled.

"I have apologised to Harry. I believe we are now back on good terms."

"Well that's because Harry's ridiculously forgiving." Severus had to agree with that. "It doesn't mean you're not a right bastard for saying all that stuff to him in the first place."

"I cannot disagree with you." Severus conceded. "I am truly sorry for how I treated Harry. Both this week and before the war. I realise that's not enough for you. You are incredibly loyal and protective of your friends and that is very admirable."

Ron nodded. "Can we go back to the whole 'sitting in silence' thing now?"

Severus sighed. "Yes, we can." He agreed to Weasley's delight. "Consider your free pass over. And if I ever hear you call me an arse outside of this room, the consequences will be _severe_."

* * *

With Harry gone to visit Teddy again on Saturday, Ron and Hermione were left to amuse themselves. Weekends without a third of their trio were tense for the young couple left behind. They all found it hard to be separated from the others, and with Harry's penchant for finding trouble, it was difficult not knowing exactly where he was or if he was safe. On these weekends, Hermione found it was best to keep busy. Fortunately, with her excessive NEWT load, Hermione was desperately in need of a long library session.

"So let's do the Transfiguration essay first, then the research for Potions, and then you can do the reading for Defence while I start on my Arithmancy project, since I did the Defence reading last night."

"Urgh, yeah, I suppose that's a good plan." Her boyfriend agreed reluctantly.

"Er Ron," Ginny intruded on their plans. "You're not going to the library, we've got Quidditch practice."

"Oh crap." Ron realised he'd double booked himself. "Well you don't need me, Gin. Just run some drills or somin'."

"No, _Ronald_. I cannot just 'run some drills.' Our first match is in a few weeks and it's against Hufflepuff, who now have an intimidatingly good Chaser trio. How are we supposed to prepare to defend ourselves if our Keeper doesn't show up for practice?"

Ron huffed, honestly, they thought Wood had been bad; Gryffindor had seriously underestimated Ginny's devotion to Quidditch.

"Well, _Ginevra_ , you'll just have to cope without me. I've agreed to go to the library with Hermione."

Ginny came back with renewed fire. "You appear to be under the mistaken impression that you have a choice. _I_ am the Captain. If _I_ say you have to come to practice, then you'd better go grab your broom!"

The older Weasley glared back, ready to retort when Hermione's gentle hand rested over his. "It's alright, Ron. You should go to your Quidditch practice."

"But-"

"She's the captain, Ron; it's not fair to undermine her just because she's your sister."

Ron groaned, "Urgh, _fine_."

Ginny flashed a victorious smile and nodded her thanks to Hermione before she departed with a cheerful, "See you in the air, Ron!"

Ron looked at his girlfriend. "Come sit in the stands then, yeah?" He said, not wanting to leave her alone while Harry was away.

Hermione pulled a face. "I've got so much to do. I really need to spend some time in the library so I can get started on my Arithmancy project."

Hermione wanted to kiss away the worry lines in Ron's forehead. Instead, she settled for reassuring him. "I'll be fine, Ron. And so will you. Besides, it'll be easier if we're both kept busy."

"Hm, I suppose you're right. Just make sure you've got your Galleon on you, yeah? And you can always send me a patronus of you need me too."

"Of course." She leaned in for a chaste kiss on the cheek as she got up. "See you later."

In the library, Hermione discovered, not only a rare copy of The Spectacular Semantics of Seven annotated by Bridget Wenlock herself, but also Luna Lovegood.

Luna, she told Hermione, was researching the magical properties of wallabies. And Hermione, now used to her friend's bizarre habits, shook her head in good-natured bemusement and pulled out her own books, working next to Luna in studious silence.

Before long, Hermione needed a new text to progress in her research. She rose from her chair and set off down a long aisle of dusty volumes in the vast library, pleased to break for a while from relentless note-taking.

The library was fairly quiet still, Hermione knew from many years' experience that it would be far busier the next afternoon when everyone rushed to finish the homework they had put off all weekend. No doubt Harry and Ron would be amongst them.

Hermione went further, towards the back of the library where it got darker as the shelves got higher. Though these aisles were rarely wandered, Hermione heard muffled voices on the other side of a book shelf she was perusing.

"He gave me a Poor on that last essay." The first voice explained bitterly.

"Urgh, he's a right bastard these days."

"He's a traitor. I reckon he only turned when he saw our side was going to lose. Now there's not a single teacher here with any sense."

"It's only going to get worse, and all. Give it a couple of years, I reckon, and this place'll be drawling with scum. Filthy Mudbloods."

The word could have been a portkey for it transported Hermione to another place entirely. In the new place Hermione could smell silver polish and juniper. A plush carpet held her head, and with a start Hermione realised she was lying down. Her eyes were shut tight and absently she recognised a burning pain in her arm. Hermione was more distracted by the fire in her spine, and the screaming. It was close and incredibly loud in her ears. And through it all that word permeated her consciousness in vile shrieks.

"Mudblood. Filthy Mudblood. Where is it? Mudblood whore."

The darkness moved, shifted and Hermione realised that her eyes were not closed anymore. Light peeked through as dark tangled hair stroked across her face. A twisted expression appeared above her, made more horrific by the shadowed light. Beneath heavy brows, Hermione recognized familiar grey eyes. They were warm and didn't match the face they were set in. When the face spoke the voice was wrong too, but Hermione listened to it through the screams.

"Hermione. Hermione, you're safe now. Come back, Hermione, Ron will be here soon."

Yes, thought Hermione. Ron was good. She loved Ron. But Ron was already here. Her mind retreated back into the old house. Yes, Ron was here, and Harry. They took them away and Hermione couldn't keep them safe anymore.

Back in the library Luna frowned at Hermione's pale face, her open, unseeing eyes. She had used her coin to inform Ron and had sent a 2nd year Ravenclaw off to find Professor Snape. Until they arrived there wasn't a great deal she could do but watch over Hermione as silent tears rolled down her face.

"Hermione," she called softly. "It's Luna. You're in the library. You're at Hogwarts. You're safe."

"Miss Lovegood." The 2nd Year bought a bewildered Professor Snape between the dust-ridden shelves. "Why on Earth did you have Mr Twerth drag me out here?" He dismissed the young Ravenclaw with a wave of his hand. "Miss Granger." He suddenly acknowledged as though he had only just noticed her standing there. Then, taking in her appearance as he moved closer, Severus frowned with concern. "Miss Granger?"

"She's not here, Professor. Hermione is somewhere else right now."

Severus gave her a look. "She's having a flashback?" Luna nodded.

"Miss Granger." He approached the unmoving Gryffindor. "Hermione. It's Professor Snape, Hermione. Can you hear me? You're at Hogwarts."

He waved a hand in front of her face and got no reaction.

"Shit." He hissed.

"Don't worry, Professor. I've messaged Ron. He'll know what to do."

"You've messaged?" Severus spared her a confused glance before turning back to Granger. He hesitated to touch her without knowing what was happening in her head.

"Hermione?" Weasley appeared in full Quidditch gear and broom. His still windswept hair suggested he'd flown from the pitch to the castle in his haste to be here. He pushed past Snape to get to his unresponsive girlfriend and the Professor, acknowledging the boy's better experience in this regard, allowed him the room to do what he could.

"'Mione?" Ron stroked down her arms. "It's Ron, Mione. Yeah? I'm here." With a gentle hand he cupped her face and brushed away the falling tears. "Come on, darling, come back to us."

Severus noticed the almost imperceptible leaning of Hermione's face into Weasley's hands, one cupped around her neck while the other ran through her hair.

"It's alright, 'Mione, I'm here. The war's over; we're at Hogwarts. We're safe." He inched towards her and one hand reached around her to rub her back, drawing her closer. "Come on, 'Mione. Come back to me."

The girl in his arms stirred. It was small, barely there, but Ron felt the change. "That's it, darling. There you go." He didn't let up his gentle reassurances.

Ron wrapped both arms around Hermione's rigid frame and held her tight as she slowly leaned her weight against his chest. "I've got you."

"Ron?" Hermione's raw throat broke on his name and Severus breathed a long sigh of relief.

"I'm here." Ron assured softly, holding her securely in his arms and rubbing her back.

Severus gave the pair a moment before intruding as discreetly as possible. "Mr Weasley, would now be a good time to move Miss Granger to somewhere more private?" He murmured, conscious of the public space they were in.

Weasley nodded. "Yeah. We should go to the dorm. She's always tired after."

"Is she able to floo? I'd rather not exhibit her throughout the corridors."

"No," Ron agreed. "Where's the nearest fireplace."

"Madam Pince has a connection in her office. This way." He led the pair out through the shelves. "Miss Lovegood, would you please collect Miss Granger's belongings for her."

"Of course." The fair girl flounced away, apparently unconcerned with the brevity of the situation.

Slowly, Ron guided Hermione in Severus' path towards the librarian's office.

At the fireplace, Severus threw in Floo powder and stepped back allowing Weasley to step in first, arms still wrapped tight around Hermione.

Snape followed them out of the fireplace in the 8th Year dorms. Ron led Hermione gently to her room and set her down on the bed, sliding in next to her without once taking his hands off her.

Snape followed them into the room, raising an eyebrow at their intimate position but not commenting.

Hermione was crying and leaning into Ron's shoulder. He stroked her hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear, and murmured gently, "I'm just getting up a second, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to message Harry."

"No, don't tell Harry." Hermione whispered brokenly.

"'Mione, you can' got through this without him here as well. We need him here."

"But it's a Teddy weekend."

"Okay, okay, don't worry about it." Ron placated, standing. He gestured Snape into the hallway where they could talk, door open so he was still able to keep an eye on the room's occupant.

"Is this typical afterward?" Snape asked and Ron nodded, taking his wand out.

"Just a second, I need to get Harry. _Expecto Patronum_." A silvery Jack Russell emerged from his wand tip and bounded around them, bouncing off the walls in the narrow corridor. " _Nuntius Patronum_ : Harry, 'Mione's had a flashback. She's fine, just shaken up. Come back early if you can."

With a flick of his wand, Ron sent the Patronus dog off to Harry. He turned back to Snape who had a slightly stunned look on his face.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"What, the Nuntius? We learnt it over summer."

Severus noted absently the use of the 'royal we' that was part of the Golden Trio joint vernacular.

"Look," Ron went on. "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you for what you did to Harry, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stick around for a bit. Hermione starts shaking after a flashback, you might be able to give her something if you see it?"

"Of course." Severus agreed readily, having expected to be thrown out. "I will assist in any way I can."

"Ron?" Hermione's wavering voice reached them and the red-head rushed back in to the room.

Severus followed him in and sat unobtrusively at the desk from where he could observe Granger who was now more alert but had, as Weasley predicted, begun to shiver violently.

Weasley wrapped her in a blanket and put his arm around her, drawing her into his body.

Hermione, who was no longer crying, gave the Professor a shaky smile. "Don't look so worried Professor, the memory can't actually hurt me."

Severus frowned, unable to agree with that statement. "What did you see in your flashback, Miss Granger?" He asked instead, ignoring Weasley's murderous glare.

Granger, on the other hand, avoided eye contact, looking into her lap as she spoke reluctantly. "The usual."

"Malfoy Manor?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to discuss it? I believe it would help."

"No."

Severus sighed. "I really do think you should talk to someone about what happened, and what you see when you are caught in a flashback."

" _She said no_." Weasley growled, and Severus held a hand up in surrender, hoping that his questioning wouldn't get him thrown out.

20 minutes later and with Granger still shaking, Potter arrived. He burst into the room, hair disheveled and slightly dampened by sweat as though he had run from the Hogwarts gates, which, Severus supposed, he probably had.

"'Mione!" He rushed over to the bed, stood on the opposite side to where Weasley sat, and leaned down to embrace Granger, kissing her on the head.

"No, I told you not to call him!" She hit her boyfriend weakly but accepted Potter's kiss with a smile. "I'm fine." She told the bespectacled boy. "There was no need for Ron to call you away from Teddy."

"Don't be stupid." Harry admonished kindly. "Ron was right to send for me, we three stick together. And no offense, Hermione, but you're _not_ fine."

Hermione went to retort but an increased bout of shaking brought her up short. "Sit with us." She said instead.

"I will." Harry promised. "But first we need some music."

He came to where Severus was sat, finally acknowledging his presence. "Hi Professor."

He pulled a decorated box from under Granger's desk and opened it to reveal a collection of old records. He shuffled through for a minute but seemed to know what he was looking for. Severus read the sleeve as Potter placed the black disk on the player; _Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds_. The music began, a simple melody with a lazy beat.

Potter went back to the bed and squeezed on. They stayed that way, silently reassuring Hermione until her shaking began to subside. Only when she had been still for at least 10 minutes did Harry speak.

"D'you know what triggered it?" He asked Hermione. Severus' interest was piqued, he hadn't realized her flashbacks were triggered by external factors.

Hermione nodded. "There were people talking in the library. I could hear them. One of them said _that word_." She swallowed. "He said 'mudblood.'"

Weasley was nearly growling in his fierce protectiveness. "Who was it? I'll bloody kill them."

"I didn't recognise their voices." Hermione shrugged.

Harry turned to their Professor. "Is there anything you can do?"

Severus sighed. "All hate speech, including the use of that word is banned at Hogwarts and the headmistress wishes to come down hard on this sort of thing. Unfortunately, if we are unable to identify the individuals involved, there is not a great deal we can do."

"Well we can narrow it down." Ron's frustration exhibited as anger. "I'd start with the Slytherins."

"Ron." Harry admonished his friend's prejudice before Severus could respond. "It won't have been a Slytherin. Most of the blood purists from there have already left the school and no true Slytherin would be reckless enough to spout that nonsense in a public place."

Severus nodded agreeing with Potter's reasoning and pleased that he had come to that conclusion.

Eventually, Hermione succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep in Ron's arms. Harry eased off the bed and went to turn off the music. He nodded to the Professor, gesturing him out of the room and closing the door behind them.

As if a spell had been lifted, Harry's appearance suddenly went from calm and composed to completely stressed.

"She'll stay asleep for a while." Potter explained. "The emotional stress of the flashbacks and then the shaking really takes it out of her. She'll be alright when she wakes up."

Severus nodded. "Let's go to my office."

Once they were sat at Snape's desk, both with a mug of Moroccan mint tea, Severus gave the boy a concerned look.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied dismissively.

" _Harry_." Severus gave him a pointed look. "You look like hell."

Potter held up for a moment longer before allowing his façade to crumple. His shoulders slumped and he ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it further. "Okay, so I'm not fine."

"It is hard seeing a loved one suffering. Your reaction is perfectly normal."

"I should've been here." Harry dropped his head into his hands, un-soothed by Snape's reassurances.

"Do you think you could have prevented this from happening?"

"No, but I could have been there for her afterwards. I've always been there." He said despairingly. "We deal with it together."

"But you came back. You _were_ here. You _did_ help." The Professor reasoned.

Harry shrugged.

Severus sipped his tea. "I was originally concerned about you taking so much time out of Hogwarts to visit Teddy, however I have begun to see that it will be quite good for you."

"Oh?"

"The three of you find it hard to be apart from each other."

"I guess." Harry said, though he knew it to be true.

"You fear something will happen if you're not there?"

"If something is going to happen, then it will happen whether I'm there or not." Harry shrugged. "It's more that I'm not there to help. I don't know whether they're safe or not."

"That's understandable, Ron and Hermione mean a lot to you."

"They're my family." Harry explained simply.

Severus nodded, recalling that Albus had mentioned on occasion that Harry had a somewhat strained relationship with his own relatives.

"You know that things cannot go on as they were." Severus broached cautiously. "We agreed to leave Miss Granger be when she did not appear to be having any more flashbacks, but that isn't the case anymore. She needs to see someone."

"No."

"Then she needs to start talking to me, or _someone_ , about what happened to her."

"It's not up to me. I can't say what she feels ready to discuss."

"We both know that's not strictly true." Severus countered. "Hermione won't say anything without your approval. Only you can convince her to open up."

Harry was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. Severus wished he could know what the boy was thinking and was sorely tempted to use Legilimency to get a glimpse. Not that he would dare. He and Harry had a particularly bad history when it came to Legilimency, an attempt now could end their amicable relationship for good.

Finally, Harry spoke. "I'll talk to Hermione." Potter's mask of indifference was back. "I'm not making any promises; we'll have to discuss some things first."

"Very well." Severus accepted that it was the best he was going to get.

"I need to get back to Hermione." Harry patted his knees as he prepared to leave.

Severus frowned deeply, he had hoped that Potter would stay for bit longer. He still felt like he had only scratched the surface of Potter's inner turmoil.

"Is that necessary? Surely Granger will still be resting? And Mr Weasley is with her."

Harry shook his head as he stood. "I need to be there. As much for me as for her." He admitted.

Severus accepted this reluctantly, nodding slowly. "Very well. I will speak with Miss Granger tomorrow, and I will see you in Potions."

"Sure." Harry agreed. "See you, Professor."

Potter left quietly and Severus was left feeling frustratingly helpless once more. The deputy felt momentarily nostalgic for the days when his relationship with Harry Potter was simple. When he hated the boy and the boy hated him, so he didn't have to care if the teen was eating well, or sleeping alright or mentally dealing with his spectacularly crappy life. Back then Severus need only worry if the boy was in mortal danger or not. He cared nothing for Potter's emotions.

But now he did care. More than he ever thought he could. And with caring came an awful lot of worry.

Past Potter's mask of calm, Severus could see the trouble within. Hermione would have to talk now, in order to keep herself safe. But Severus knew Harry would resist for much longer. Nonetheless, the Professor would keep trying. He owed Potter that much at least.


	16. Chapter 16

Professor Snape had been trying to corner Hermione for days to discuss her flashbacks, so when she eventually did decide she was ready, is wasn't difficult for her to find a moment to speak with the Professor.

Another Defence lesson came to an end, and, as he had done every other day this week, Severus thought of an excuse to keep Granger back. "Miss Granger, I need to discuss with you your latest essay, the rest of you are dismissed."

When Granger merely nodded, instead of making up an equally poor excuse not to speak with him, Severus was so shocked he almost forgot what it was he actually wanted to discuss with her.

"Miss Granger," He began when the classroom had stilled. "I realise this is very difficult for you, but we really must discuss what happened last weekend."

"I know, Professor." Hermione agreed, surprising Severus once more. "I've already spoken to Harry about it."

"You have?"

She nodded, curls bouncing. "Yes, we discussed it and I don't mind talking with you about what happened at Malfoy Manor."

"Well," said Severus. "I'm pleased that you have made this decision. I truly do believe that you will benefit from talking through your experiences; painful as they were."

Hermione nodded again, face solemn. "Yes, well, obviously they'll be some things I can't talk to you about."

Severus frowned, "I see."

"But Harry said you can go to him if there's anything I can't answer for you."

"Right, well I suppose that will do for now."

"We've got our meeting tonight, anyway right?"

"Of course, I shall see you then. Do you need a note for your next class?"

"Yes, please." Hermione stood a little awkwardly as the professor penned a short note. "Er, Professor –" She said when Severus held the note out to her. "Do you think you could write one for Ron and Harry as well? It's just, they're waiting for me outside."

Severus looked towards the closed classroom door and gave a long sigh of exasperation. Taking the note back without a word, he waved his wand over the parchment to produce two replicas of the original letter, each with a different name. He held all three silently out to his student who took them with a brilliant smile.

"Thanks Professor," Hermione said as she left, rejoining her friends outside. "You're the best."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Indeed."

* * *

Ron and Harry didn't have chance to speak with Hermione after her meeting with Snape, and so the morning after they were anxious to ensure she was alright. The trio attended breakfast early and picked a quiet spot on the Gryffindor table.

Hermione looked tired as she made herself a bowl of yoghurt and granola. Ron acquired some tea and poured a cup for his girlfriend, adding milk and sugar as he knew she liked it. She smiled warmly at him as he passed it to her, eyes still weary but her heart a little lighter.

"You got back late last night." Harry commented.

"Yeah, I was talking to Professor Snape for a long time."

"Did he pressure you to talk?"

"No, no, he was great actually." Hermione assured. "I told him a bit about what happened at Malfoy Manor and what it's like when I have a flashback. And we talked about my parents and the Obliviation; what it's like with them now."

Harry squeezed her hand across the table. "Sounds heavy."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, it was. It was really hard, but I think it probably was for the best. Talking about stuff actually felt good."

Harry smiled, "I'm really glad that it helped 'Mione."

"You should try it, Harry."

"Hmm?"

"The 'Talking Cure'." Hermione waggled her fingers in the air around the words.

Harry frowned, "I'm talking to Snape." He defended. "And I talk to you guys."

"Not about everything. We know there's something else going on with you. And even when you talk about stuff from the war, you keep your emotions shut off." Hermione argued.

"I'm fine." Harry murmured, looking down at his plate, defeated.

Ron made a scoffing noise. "Yeah sure you are, mate."

Harry gave a friendly glare in return. "Traitor." The red-haired boy snickered and shrugged. "I'm going to eat my breakfast now." Harry turned determinedly to his plate and the conversation ended as they all attended to their breakfast.

The Great Hall filled up around them as they ate, including the staff table where Severus sat observing the Gryffindor Trio.

Granger looked exhausted, though Severus wasn't surprised given the long and emotionally draining conversations they'd had the night before. The trio appeared serious, Granger looking intently at Potter as he avoided her gaze. Severus wondered, as he often did, what was on the Gryffindors' collective mind today.

"Severus." Minerva appeared at his shoulder, tapping him urgently. "I need a word." She indicated the staff door through which she had just entered.

Severus followed her out, unaware of the pair of green eyes which noticed their sudden departure from the Great Hall.

In a discreet alcove outside the staff entrance, Severus turned to the somber looking headmistress. "What is it, Minerva?"

"I've just had word from Kingsley. There's been another Death Eater attack."

Severus dragged a hand down his face. "Go on." He said dejectedly.

"They targeted a muggleborn court officer from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He's dead." Minerva continued. "It will be in tomorrow's paper but I suggest we tell Potter before then."

"Agreed." Severus nodded. "I have a free period before the 6th Years so I'll collect him now and bring him to your office. Could you inform Filius that Potter will be absent on from Charms this morning?"

"Of course, I'll see you both in my office in 10." Minerva walked back through the staff door as Severus turned the other way and curled back round to the main entrance so he wouldn't miss Potter before he left for class.

The three Gryffindors were just leaving the Great Hall when Severus caught up with them. "Mr Potter, a minute please." He gestured him over to the side of the corridor.

Harry said something gently to his friends, who nodded and headed off in the direction of the Charms room, before he made his way over to the Deputy. "Professor."

"Mr Potter, I have some news for you."

"What's happened?" Potter became instantly business-like.

"I can't talk to you about it in the corridor. Come with me to the Headmistress' office." Severus turned on his heel and began walking towards the staircase. He was at the foot of the stairs before he realised Potter wasn't with him.

The hallway had cleared of the remaining students, all now on their way to their first class of the day. "Potter?" Severus scrutinized the student that was left. The shutters had come down over Potter's expression, Severus could tell, though he wasn't sure why.

"I don't have time," Potter insisted. "Tell me now."

"It's sensitive information, Potter, I'm not talking about it in the corridor." Severus walked back towards the teen. "Professor McGonagall has already cleared your absence from Charms."

Potter remained unmoved. "Ron and Hermione are waiting for me."

"Potter," Severus sighed, exasperated. "Harry, what is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just not going to waste my time going all the way up to McGonagall's office when I've got a lesson to get to."

Severus took a deep breath, counting to ten in his head. With Potter's current attitude it was like how arguing with the teen used to be. The Professor brought forth all his reserves of patience to try and keep their conversation civil. "I had thought that you wished to be kept informed of events occurring outside the castle walls."

For a moment the façade dropped from Potter's features, replaced with pure fear. "The Order? Teddy?"

"They're fine." Severus reassured quickly. "Everyone of your acquaintance is fine, Harry."

The teen dragged a hand down his face, visibly relieved. "Here," Severus ushered the boy into a disused classroom. "You can spare five minutes."

Harry nodded, willingly defeated, and slumped into the nearest chair in the room. Severus perched on a dusty desk top in front of him, which creaked as he put his weight on it.

"There's been another Death Eater attack. A man from the Ministry has died."

Harry nodded. "So, what now?"

"Now?" Severus shrugged. "Now nothing. We let the Aurors do their job."

"But the Order…"

"The Order will do their bit to help locate those responsible." Severus confirmed. "But you, Mr Potter, will be here, finishing your education."

"But-"

"Harry, there is nothing you can do. The Order and the Ministry know what they are doing, they can handle this without you."

Potter looked thoughtful for a prolonged moment. "Yeah, ok." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I should go. Ron and Hermione will be worried." He started to get up.

"No so fast, Potter." Severus became stern in the hopes it would keep the boy where he was. "Explain what is going on with you this morning."

"Nothing." Potter shrugged defensively.

"Then why are you so keen to get to Charms?"

"I told you, Ron and Hermione are waiting for me. I told them I'd only be five minutes."

"I don't believe that that is all this is."

"Well I don't know what you want to hear 'cause that's all there is." Potter stood up defiantly. "Can I go now?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, searching the boy's expression for any ideas as to what was going on in his head.

"You may." He allowed at last. "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow in our meeting."

Harry paused in his step, nodded stiffly and then was gone. When Severus exited the classroom himself, Potter had already disappeared into the maze of Hogwarts' corridors.

* * *

There was no way Harry could do this Transfiguration spell. He was agitated and tense, completely distracted by thoughts of the nameless Ministry man and who would be next. Physically he was exhausted, muscles aching from being tense all day and head pounding. His magic buzzed uncomfortably beneath his skin, apparently as agitated as he was.

He'd missed lunch in order to spend some time in the Room of Requirement, blasting Dueling Dummies to bits in a vain attempt to relieve some of his stress and use up some of his excess magic. It hadn't really worked. Now he was just tired as well as stressed.

Harry had managed to get through Potions by partnering with Hermione who did the brunt of the work and was able to correct his mistakes with relative ease. He'd told Hermione and Ron about the Death Eater attack as soon as he was able. They consoled each other, knowing and understanding each other's fears and pain. They talked, as they had done many times before, of where the remaining Death Eaters could be hiding, how they could be stopped.

Harry looked down again at the tea spoon which he was supposed to turn into a silver ornament of some kind. There was no partner work in this lesson and therefore no Hermione to cover for him. He stared at the teaspoon and gripped his wand firmly not knowing whether he would need to push his more power to make up for his exhaustion or withhold his magic so he wouldn't overdo it.

He decided it was better to be cautious than risk another incident like the one he'd had in Charms and took care to restrict his magic. He controlled his magic so much that when he cast the spell the spoon merely wobbled a bit and melted into a form which barely resembled a spoon, or anything for that matter. Harry looked up, hoping that his ineptitude hadn't been noticed by his classmates. Ron, on the desk next to him, looked at Harry's pathetic attempt with sympathy but otherwise the class seemed focused on their own transfigurations.

Looking around Harry caught the eye of Professor Weasley who was examining Terry Boot's work and had apparently _not_ missed Harry's spell casting. The tattooed Professor walked over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder as he spoke quietly, "Mr Potter, will you come to my desk for a minute."

Harry nodded slowly and followed Charlie up to the Professor's desk. As he approached Charlie flicked his wand and Harry felt a silencing Charm go up.

Charlie looked sympathetically at him and Harry tried not to give away all the emotions he was feeling. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

Charlie's eyebrow rose in a disbelieving expression. "You seem to be struggling to concentrate today."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit distracted." Harry said, there was no point in denying it. "Did you hear about the Death Eater attack?"

"Yeah, Bill sent word this morning." Charlie said understandingly. "Do you need to talk?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, 'm alright."

Charlie shook his head slightly, disappointed but unsurprised. "Ok, well, you know where I am, anytime you need." Harry nodded, glad that Charlie wasn't pushing any further. "Pair up with Hermione for the rest of the lesson, she can help you with the spell today."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry gave a small, rare, genuine smile and Charlie watched the boy as he went back to his desk and spoke quietly to Hermione. The Professor kept a close eye on the boy-Saviour for the rest of the lesson, knowing he would need to have a word with Severus later. The boy might fight it but they all knew Harry needed help.

* * *

"He looks exhausted." Minerva commented, watching the Boy-Who-Conquered from her centre chair of the staff table.

"Hmm, he's not eaten very much either." Severus agreed.

"And he wasn't here for lunch." Charlie added.

Severus frowned with concern.

"I had to speak with him in class today." Charlie continued. "He was so distracted he couldn't transfigure a teaspoon."

"Did he speak with you?"

Charlie pulled a face. "Not really. He just said he was distracted because of the attack. Asked him if he wanted to talk but he wasn't interested."

"Not surprising." Severus remarked dryly. "It can't just be about the attack though, he was mouthing off to me before I even told him this morning."

"That's not like Harry." Minerva noted.

"No," Severus agreed. "It's not. I have a meeting with him tomorrow night, I'll speak with him about it then."

"I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of things, Severus." The headmistress said confidently. "For tonight can we just make sure he gets a good night's sleep?"

Severus looked at the young man again as he pushed the food around his plate. The Professor nodded, "I'll sort it."

* * *

"Tappy!" Later that evening and back in his office, Severus call his assigned house-elf to him.

The little elf appeared in an instant, eyes wide and ears flapping as she bobbed her head unconsciously.

"Master Snape, Sir, you is needing Tappy?" The nervous creature squeaked.

Severus held a vial out to her without getting up. "Could you please deliver this Dreamless Sleep to Mr Potter's room." He let Tappy take the potion from his hand and went right back to his papers. He looked up again, however, when the expected pop of the elf's departure never reached his ears.

Tappy was still there, twisting her ear with her foot tapping rapidly. Severus put his quill down and gave the elf his full attention.

"Is something wrong, Tappy?"

If possible the tapping only got quicker. "Tappy, is very sorry, Master Snape, Sir, but Tappy is not being able to do what Master Snape is wanting Tappy to do."

A dark eyebrow rose on Severus' face. "And why is that?"

"Because Mr Harry Potter's room is being warded, Sir." Tappy twisted her ear some more.

Severus' brow furrowed. "Warded? How can it be warded?"

"Mr Harry Potter is warding it, Sir."

Severus sighed. _Ask a stupid question…_

"What I mean is, how can it be that the wards are preventing your entry? House-elves are not usually affected by wizarding wards."

"Mr Harry Potter is not a usual wizard." Suddenly, Tappy looked older, her eyes wise instead of wary. "Mr Harry Potter is having much power, Sir. Only Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Harry Potter's elf is being allowed in Mr Harry Potter's room."

Severus couldn't keep the surprise off his face, though Tappy didn't seem to notice, he couldn't believe Potter had managed to create a ward strong enough to keep the house-elves out. And yet, at the same time, it wasn't really surprising at all.

"So the Hogwarts elves don't go in Potter's room to clean or get his laundry?" He questioned Tappy.

"No, Sir, Master Snape, Sir. Mr Harry Potter's own house-elf is doing those things for Mr Harry Potter."

"I see." Severus mused. "Very well, Tappy, leave the potion, you may go."

"Yes, Sir, Master Snape, Sir." The little elf vanished with a pop.

Severus scratched his chin thoughtfully, unmarked essays forgotten. How could Potter have wards on his room that were strong enough to keep the house-elves out? And since when did Potter even have his own house-elf? Unless Tappy was referring to that strange little thing of the Malfoys that was always following Potter around. Mentally, Severus added 'How are you warding your rooms?' and 'Who is your house-elf?' to the ever-growing list of 'Things to ask Potter about', and returned, reluctantly, to his marking.


	17. Chapter 17

"Harry," Severus greeted. "Come in." He gestured to the chair opposite him and reached for the tea set as the teen took a seat. "Mint tea?" Harry nodded and so Severus poured them both a cup, happy to let the silence settle.

"So," Severus began when they had both had a sip from their steaming cups. "Is there anything you would like to talk about tonight?"

Harry shrugged, shaking his head slowly. "Nope."

Severus sighed, "Well I guess I'll start then. Do you want to talk about yesterday?"

"Not particularly." The unimpressed look on Snape's face had Harry continuing. "We already talked about the attack yesterday; there's nothing else to say."

Severus scrutinized the boy's face. "We did talk about it." He nodded. "But I'm still concerned that you're not really talking through your feelings about things. Professor Weasley said that you were finding it hard to concentrate yesterday."

Harry dragged a hand through his hair shoulders slumping. "Clearly the confidentiality in the staff room is still as strong as ever." He said caustically. "Look, I'm not gonna lie, I was shaken up by the Death Eater attack. It's hard for me to not be involved in trying to capture them when all I've done for the last four years is try to bring down Voldemort and his followers." Severus allowed him the space to talk, glad that the troubled teen was finally being so open. "I feel like I need to be active, you know? Sitting back when I know shit is going on outside and people are dying just feels wrong. – And I know it's not my job and there are far better wizards than me who are handling it, but – it's just hard."

Severus was thrilled to finally get Harry talking. "Thank you for being so honest, Harry. I know it isn't easy for you to step back and let others deal with things like this, but I want you to know that I am very proud of you for your calm and rational response to the attack. It takes real maturity to know when it's time to jump in and when it's time to stand back.""

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat which had risen from hearing that the Professor was proud of him. "Thanks, Sir."

Severus took a drink before resuming the conversation. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay…"

"I tried to send you a Sleeping Draught last night. It's not something you should be taking regularly as it's highly addictive but a mouthful at the end of a particularly challenging day isn't a bad idea."

"Sure." Harry agreed.

"Like I say, I tried to send you a vial via my house-elf but she wasn't able to deliver it to you."

"Oh?" Harry frowned, not sure where the Professor was going.

"She said she couldn't get in because your room is warded."

"Oh, yeah, well I guess I'm kind of wary of people I don't know or trust coming in to my room."

"Perfectly understandable." Severus accepted. "But I was surprised to hear that you have wards strong enough to keep the Hogwarts house-elves out."

Harry did his best to keep his face neutral, desperately trying to not give away the big secret of his powerful magic. "Well, I, um, had Kreacher set something up that would mean he's the only house-elf that has access to the room. He knows a lot about that kind of stuff from being the Black family house-elf for centuries."

It was plausible, Severus thought, but he wasn't buying it. " _I see."_ He drawled and Harry knew the Professor was suspicious. "I didn't realise you'd kept Kreacher as your elf."

"Yeah, we stayed at Grimmauld Place for a bit while we were in hiding. Kreacher just needed to be treated better. He's actually a really good house-elf. He even fought against the Death Eaters in the final battle."

Severus' eyebrows rose. "Well, I'm surprised. When Tappy said that your own elf was handling the maintenance of your room, I assumed it was that elf of the Malfoys that you freed."

An inexplicably pained expression descended over Harry's face and when he spoke his voice was tight. "Dobby…Dobby died in the war."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Harry." Severus sad sympathetically. "I know he meant a lot to you."

"He saved my life more than once." Harry said passionately. "Nearly got me killed a couple of times too." He chuckled fondly at the memory of his well-meaning little friend. "But he was so incredibly loyal, so purely good."

"What happened?" Severus asked gently.

Harry turned his face away for a prolonged moment and when, finally, he turned back to the Professor his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "It was my fault." He whispered brokenly.

"Harry?"

"It was my fault Dobby was killed." A single tear ran down Harry's face, his chest tight with the pain of grief and guilt. "He died rescuing us from Malfoy Manor. He died for me." Harry looked down into his lap, disheveled hair hanging over his forehead.

Severus was devastated for the boy; seeing him so lost and defeated. "Harry," He began, but Potter wasn't looking up. "Harry, look at me." The Professor insisted, waiting until his student made eye contact. "Who killed Dobby, Harry?"

"Bellatrix." Harry's voice cracked as he spat out the name. "She threw a knife at him." He looked up at the Professor in pain and disbelief. "He was entirely innocent, so genuinely good. How could anyone do that?"

"Bellatrix lost her humanity a long time ago." Severus responded. "If she ever had any."

Harry's head had dropped again, tears dripping from his eyelashes and falling, forgotten, into his lap. He spoke quietly to himself. "It was all my fault. He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me."

Harry was so absorbed in his own grief that he didn't notice Severus had moved to kneel in front of him until the Professor placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you have just told me that Bellatrix killed Dobby. So how on Earth could it be your fault?"

"Because he wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me!" Harry repeated emphatically.

"Harry, Dobby chose to be a part of the war; he chose to save you. He died because there was a war going on, and because Bellatrix was a murdering psychopath." The Professor squeezed the boy's shoulder. "You are not responsible for other people's choices, Harry. It was not your fault." Harry looked up, his expression grief stricken. "It was _not_ your fault."

Harry nodded, his heart beginning to accept the Professor's words.

"Who killed Dobby, Harry?" The Professor asked again. He saw Harry's lips stuttering out an inaudible reply. "Who, Harry? Who killed Dobby?"

"B – Bellatrix."

"Whose fault was Dobby's death?"

"Bellatrix." Harry answered with more surety.

"That's right, Harry, that's right. It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault."

While Harry took time to process, Severus poured him another cup of tea, this time laced with calming draught, and placed it into the young man's hands. "Drink." He instructed.

Severus gave him as much time as he needed, only breaking the silence with a few more orders to drink the tea in front of him. Finally, Harry had calmed and looked up at the Professor. "When does it stop hurting? I just feel sad all the time."

"It won't ever stop being sad. But it does get easier, Harry, I promise. It will get easier."

* * *

It was a Teddy weekend and after a stressful week Harry was glad to be getting out of the castle. He was also desperate to see his godson again, the Death Eater attacks having made him anxious to confirm Teddy's safety. Despite this, Harry couldn't help but think of what happened on his last trip away from the castle and he worried for his friends while he was away.

Andromeda welcomed Harry warmly as always, offering him tea and checking on his well-being. Not for the first time, Harry was touched by the woman's genuine care for him but his mind couldn't be at ease until he saw his baby godson.

"He's mid-nap at the moment, but I'm sure he'll rouse soon. Teddy always seems to sense your presence, dear." Andromeda said with a fond smile after Harry enquired.

Harry nodded, smiling close-lipped back. "How's he doing?"

"Oh, he's dandy." Andromeda said warmly. "He's been sporting pink hair this week." The witch chuckled and Harry grinned at the thought.

"Do you need anything?"

"No Harry, we don't need anything." Andromeda sighed. "You're going to ask every time though aren't you?"

Harry's lips turned up on one side. "Probably, yeah." He shrugged.

A noise from the nursery upstairs signaled that Teddy had awoken. "I'll go." Harry offered quickly, standing up before Andromeda had even had time to nod her agreement.

In the nursery, Teddy laid on his back in the crib, whining softly with a disgruntled expression. The soft frown in his features disappeared immediately however, when Harry's face came into view above him. Harry chuckled as the baby giggled and gurgled at him, reaching up small baby fists in a grabbing motion until Harry picked him up.

Harry carried him straight over to the changing table, now familiar with this routine and making use of some handy spells Andromeda had taught him to make the process a little easier.

Teddy clapped his hand once he was clean and dry again and giggled when Harry tickled his toes. Finding a clean baby grow and a pair of leggings with little snitches on them, Harry wriggled his adorable Godson into the fresh clothes, pretending that he wasn't casting a critical eye over the baby boy's general well-being as he did so.

Satisfied that all was as it should be, Harry lifted Teddy off the mat and into his arms. The baby squealed in delight and his previously pink hair morphed into the same mop of black hair that adorned Harry's own head.

Andromeda laughed when she saw the pair of them. "You've got your own 'mini-me' there."

Harry grinned. "He just has good taste." He joked.

Andromeda rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Come on, let's have lunch and then we can take our baby with _questionable_ taste to the park."

They went to a large muggle park with plenty of grass for Teddy to crawl around on. After a gentle stroll around the pond, with Teddy happily clapping his hands at passing ducks from his spot in the pram, Harry insisted on buying them all an ice cream. They sat on a discreetly conjured blanket, enjoying their ice creams in the autumn sun, while Teddy smeared his ice cream around his face, hands, clothes and anything else he could reach.

"Harry," Andromeda broke the comfortable silence that had fallen with a cautious expression. Harry looked up at the kind woman who he respected great deal and sensed the seriousness of her tone. "Have I done something?" Andromeda continued bravely, noting Harry's bewildered expression. "Is there a reason you worry about me looking after Teddy?"

Harry's mouth fell open. "I – I –" He couldn't deny it.

Andromeda watched Harry look into his lap where his hands were wringing nervously together. She could see him looking for the words he needed and waited patiently.

"I don't – " he began but broke off again. "I know you were a great mum." He started instead. "Tonks talked about you and her dad all the time. She said you were both fantastic when she was growing up. And she and Remus wouldn't have named you as guardians in their will if they didn't know you would be just as great with Teddy."

Andromeda's eyes welled slightly to hear of the things her daughter said about her but smiled softly as she waited for Harry to go on.

"I don't worry about you looking after Teddy; I know you're doing a great job and he's obviously really happy. I just worry about him in general, y'know? It's the same with my friends." He admitted quietly. "I have to check they're safe."

Andromeda nodded and patted Harry's hand, squeezing gentle in reassurance. "I understand, Harry. You're welcome whenever you like. Teddy is very fortunate to have a Godfather like you to look out for him."

As if sensing that they were talking of him, Teddy smacked his sticky hands together happily and then crawled over to Harry, situating himself purposely into his Godfather's lap.

Harry looked down fondly at the infant in his arms, ignoring the stinging behind his eyes which had started after Andromeda's kind-hearted words.

* * *

Later that day, having left Andromeda and Teddy, Harry was pacing restlessly around Grimmauld Place.

Andromeda's enquiry had cut close to the mark, and though Harry had spoken honestly, he had not told the whole truth of what caused his intense need to check on his godson. How could he explain that his biggest fear was that Teddy would have an upbringing like his own? That he would grow up, uncared for, unloved and never knowing anything of his parents. Their experiences so far mirrored each other too closely; boys whose loving parents were killed in a war and who were then left to the guardianship of a living relative. The thought of Teddy suffering what he had suffered made Harry feel sick to his stomach. And so, even though he thought Andromeda a wonderful guardian and suspected her of nothing, he still had to check, still had to reassure himself of his Godson's happiness and well-being. And of course, Harry loved Teddy; loved him in a way that Harry didn't even know was possible.

Having already attempted to dispense of his agitation by exerting himself spell-casting in the attic, Harry now had nothing left to do but pace, his thoughts whirring uncomfortably around his head.

'I need a drink,' he decided with sudden clarity. There was firewhiskey in the cabinet, Harry knew, but he didn't think he wanted to drink alone. He needed distraction and noise to drown out the worry. He grabbed a muggle jacket and headed out the front door determinedly, apparating away from the front step with a pop.

He moved from bars to clubs, drinking rum and coke and then just straight whiskeys until his senses began to numb. It was well past midnight when Harry stumbled into his last club of the night, vaguely recognizing it as one he had visited with Ron and Hermione over the summer.

As he stood at a raised table to the side of the club a few girls approached him looking for a dance or a snog. He made his disinterest clear, suddenly wishing that Ginny was here with him. He wanted to share experiences with her, hold her, find comfort in her presence.

The vast oval dance floor, sunken down beneath ground floor level, was rammed with people. Usually Harry hated the claustrophobia of these places, but today he craved the close contact with other bodies and he pushed his way into the centre of the crowd.

The music was loud and thumping, allowing Harry to forget everything else in favour of focusing on the pounding bass. He could feel the beat thrumming in his veins, pulsing under his skin. The alcohol in his bloodstream made Harry's head feel foggy and his thoughts cloudy. He chose to empty his head of conscious thought and focus solely on the music, allowing his body to move instinctually. Nothing else existed to him in that moment, not Death Eaters or Dursleys or memories and grief. There was only the music in his ears, the floor beneath his feet and the anonymous bodies that surrounded him.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry moaned. His mouth was dry and his head was pounding. He fought against consciousness, determined to re-enter the peaceful realms of sleep. A clatter disturbed his intentions. Opening his eyes slowly against the harsh light, Harry searched for the source of the noise. The offensive banging continued and, now more alert, Harry concluded that the noise was of pots and pans and was originating in the kitchen.

" _Keacher_." He groaned out, knowing the elf's sensitive ears would still hear him.

With what Harry suspected was a louder pop than usual, his disgruntled looking elf appeared before him.

"Master Harry, Sir?"

" _Kreacher_ ," Harry groaned again rubbing at his sore head. "Do you have to be _so loud_?"

"Kreacher is sorry, Master Harry." The elf apologised solemnly though looking at the elf through bleary eyes, Harry didn't think he looked particularly sorry. "Kreacher is just making sure the pots and pans is being clean, Sir, in case Sir is still being here for dinner."

"Dinner?" Harry sat up, realizing as he did so that he had slept on the drawing room sofa and was still fully dressed. "What time is it?"

"Half past one."

"Half one?!" Harry stumbled to his feet ignoring his pounding head as he checked the clock himself. "Kreacher, why didn't you wake me?"

"If Master Harry is wanting to go off without telling Kreacher where, and drink himself into a stupor then who is Kreacher to interfere?" The elf said unforgivingly.

"Ugh," Harry groaned, taking deep breaths so he wouldn't vomit on the carpet. "I'm sorry, Kreacher, alright? But now I am incredibly late to get back to the castle so will you please help me get ready?"

His begging eyes caused Kreacher's own expression to soften and placing one of his gnarly hands on his Master's arm, Kreacher took pity on the disheveled boy and 'popped' them both upstairs.

* * *

"Minerva, what time is Potter due back on a Sunday?"

"Hm?" The Scottish witch looked up from her pumpkin soup. "Oh, he said he'd always be back for lunch." She turned her eye to the Gryffindor table. "Is he not here?"

"Apparently not." Severus said dryly.

"Well perhaps he is having lunch in the 8th year dorms?" Minerva reasoned.

"Not without his fan club." Severus nodded towards Potter's friends.

"Hm, no that seems unlikely." Minerva conceded. "I can leave you to follow up on this?"

Severus gave a curt nod in reply, hoping that Potter's absence wasn't the result of something serious as he finished his lunch.

"Professor Snape," Hermione Granger approached him before he could leave the Great Hall, flanked by the youngest Weasleys.

"Miss Granger," the Professor acknowledged. "Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley."

"Sir, we're getting a bit worried about Harry." Granger explained. "He's usually back by now."

Severus nodded, that confirmed some of his suspicions. "You haven't heard from him at all?"

"No, Sir."

"Very well, I shall walk down to the main gates to ensure he is not just on his way. If I do not come across him I will head to Grimmauld Place and see if I can locate him there."

"Thank you, Professor."

Severus nodded and began the long walk down to Hogwarts' main gates.

He spotted Potter as he neared the end of the path, just coming in the gates. Though Severus had seen the boy from a short distance, Potter still seemed rather startled when he approached.

"You're late, Mr Potter." Harry looked up, eyes squinting against the harshness of daylight.

"Yeah, I know." He murmured, voice croaky from his nighttime escapades. "Sorry."

Severus' eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the boy closely. "Potter, _are you drunk_?"

"No!" Harry protested weakly. "This morning I was drunk. Now I'm just hungover." He admitted with little remorse. "I think." He grimaced.

Severus resisted the urge to clip the boy around the ear. "Come, Potter, your friends are worried. We will discuss this in my office."

Harry pulled a face. He had managed to worry his friends and royally piss off Snape all in one go. Snape set a quick pace back up to the castle that had Harry stumbling to keep up; neither one of them saying a word the entire way.

At the entrance to the castle Hermione, Ron and Ginny spotted them, relief evident on their faces. "There you are, mate," Ron said while the girls each gave Harry a brief hug. "We were getting worried."

"Yeah, sorry." Harry apologized sincerely, running a hand through his hair. "I overslept this morning."

Any further conversation was interrupted by Snape. "Mr Potter will see you later, he has an appointment with me first." The Professor stormed off expecting Harry to follow.

Harry grimaced at his friends apologetically and Ron patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, mate."

"Sit." Snape commanded, once they were in his office. "Explain yourself."

Harry rubbed his pounding head. "I overslept?" Harry offered weakly, not sure what the Professor wanted to hear.

"You overslept because you were in an alcohol induced coma." Snape said severely, still stood up and looming over Harry from the other side of the desk.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, I just had to blow off some steam last night so I went out for a drink."

Severus scoffed. "More than _a_ drink, Potter. How could you be so reckless? There are still Death Eaters out there, Potter. You might as well hand yourself to them on a plate."

"Look, I get it wasn't the greatest idea, and I'm suffering for it today, but I'm 18, it's not like I broke any laws."

"You were given special permission to leave the school on the weekends so that you may visit your godson, _not_ so you could get plastered." The Professor scolded. "I have every right to rescind your privileges."

Harry looked up, suddenly panicked. "No, you can't!" Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy and witnessed the moment the calm mask came down. "It doesn't matter what you say, I'll still go. Even if I have to quit Hogwarts to do it."

Harry held the Professor's gaze, intimidating though it was, determined that he should know how serious Harry was.

"You have detention tomorrow evening." Professor Snape said instead of arguing.

"Can you do that? Technically I haven't broke any school rules." Harry quipped, apparently unable to filter anything between his brain and his mouth today. "I wasn't even at school."

Snape's glare turned icy and Harry gulped. "I am the Deputy Professor at this school, Potter, if I say you have a detention, then you have a detention." He hissed. "Your detention has been assigned for sheer stupidity."

Harry sighed, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

By dinner the next evening, Harry was feeling much recuperated from his night on the town, if still a little sleepy. Surrounded by his friends, Harry felt relaxed as he happily cleared his plate of chicken pie. He didn't even mind when Ginny silently refilled his plate with a second helping. It wasn't so unusual for his friends to clock his meal intake, given that Harry was used to smaller portions than was meant for a boy of his age. He realised suddenly that he hadn't spent much time with Ginny lately and, though they weren't officially together, he missed what it was like to just spend time in one another's company. Further down the table, Seamus and Dean were doing impressions of the Hogwarts staff to great amusement from the Gryffindors and Harry took a moment to savor the sound of Ginny's laugh and the brightness in her eyes as she sniggered. The girl in question turned to Harry as though she knew she was on his mind and tucked her shiny curtain of red hair behind her ear so she could look at him.

"What?" She asked quietly, the other Gryffindors' attentions still elsewhere.

"Nothing." Harry answered. "Just missed you this weekend, that's all."

Ginny smiled gently before raising a sarcastic eyebrow. "Oh sure, while you were partying Saturday night?" She teased.

"I wished you were with me." The Boy-Saviour told her honestly and Ginny smiled again.

"You think Snape will have forgiven you yet?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

"You're not bothered?"

"The way I see it, there's more important things in life than worrying what someone else thinks of you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Harry grinned, reaching across her for the dessert plate. "Like treacle tart!"

* * *

"You will be writing lines this evening. 100 lines of 'Drunkeness is not an acceptable form of stress relief.' There is parchment on the desk, you may begin."

Harry sighed and got to work with a respectful, "Yes, Sir." The Professor, though still fairly unimpressed, seemed a great deal calmer than he had the day before.

Harry worked steadily in the quiet of the DADA room. When Professor Snape had finished marking essays he moved from his desk to one of the classroom cabinets where he began auditing the contents. This brought him much closer to where Harry was working and the student was surprised when Snape started a conversation.

"You've recovered from your nighttime adventures, I see."

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered somewhat warily.

"You and I need to have a discussion about what happened." Snape said, his attention still on the cabinet as he rifled through its contents.

"I got drunk?"

"Indeed." Severus drawled. "I was referring more to the events which led you to think drinking your own body weight in alcohol would be a good idea."

Harry finished the line he was writing, causing Severus to turn around when his enquiry was met with silence.

"Harry?" The Professor prompted.

"So I went out drinking. Why's it such a big deal?"

"It is the reason for your excessive drinking which concerns me, along with the manner in which it was done. If it was a party and you were with your friends, all having a good time, then we would be having a different conversation right now." The Professor explained. "Don't think I didn't notice the high demand for headache reliever the day after Finnegan's birthday." He remarked pointedly watching Potter squirm. "But you told me yesterday that you _needed_ a drink and wanted to blow off some steam. _That_ concerns me."

Harry dipped his quill in ink and wrote another line as he thought about what, and how much, he wanted to say.

"Last week was…tough." Harry eventually decided on. Professor Snape nodded waiting for him to continue. "Then I had a kinda difficult conversation with Andromeda."

Severus looked at him curiously, turning back to his audit before he questioned, "I believed that you and Mrs Tonks had a reasonably amiable relationship."

"Yeah, we do!" Harry confirmed. "Andy's great. But – she thought I didn't want her to be Teddy's guardian."

"Don't you?"

"No, Andy's great at looking after Teddy. I'm so glad he's got someone who loves him to look after him."

"So what's the problem?"

"I just have to make sure he's safe." Harry said exasperated with himself for how he felt. "Teddy's got no parents so he needs all the people caring for him that he can get."

"Like you had?" Severus recognised the connection the Harry felt between Teddy's life and his own.

Harry snorted, "Like I should have had."

Severus' hand stilled from where it was jotting down numbers. He looked closely at his student, mildly surprised by the bitterness he heard in Potter's voice.

"Professor Dumbledore once mentioned that you do not have the best relationship with your relatives." A slight understatement Severus admitted to himself, since it was a matter of constant contention between the Slytherin Head and the former Headmaster.

The familiar mask that Severus was coming to hate came down over Harry's face. "Something like that." He replied off-hand.

Feigning indifference, Severus asked casually, "You didn't feel like you fitted in?"

"More like, it was made very clear to me that I did _not_ fit in."

Severus frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Harry shook his head as if realizing he'd said too much. "Doesn't matter."

Severus could see he wasn't going to get anything else out of the boy and so dropped the matter, for now at least.

"You forgot something on Saturday." The Professor said instead.

"Hm?"

"You had other options." Severus explained. "You didn't have to go out drinking. If you were upset or feeling stressed you could have come back to Hogwarts and spoken to someone about how you were feeling; one of your friends or myself even."

Harry pulled a face which showed exactly how he felt about _that_ idea.

Severus shook his head, unsurprised by Potter's reaction. "Just keep it in mind next time, Potter. You do have other options."

"Alright." Harry agreed amiably.

"Are you nearly done with these?" Snape nodded towards Harry's lines.

"I've got another 18 to do."

"Hm," Severus hummed. "You'll do. Go and get some sleep, Potter, you look like you need it."

"Oh, thanks, Sir." Harry stood up to leave and headed to the door.

"My door is always open, remember." Severus said just as Harry was exiting.

"Yes, Sir." Harry nodded. "Night, Sir."

* * *

Thursday evening took Severus and Minerva to the Burrow for another Order meeting, this time without its youngest members. Severus yawned internally. Order meetings were still as dry as ever.

Fortunately the formal part of the meeting was brief on this occasion, with Arthur wrapping things up and the group breaking off into smaller sets.

"Minerva, I wonder if we could have a word." The Weasley patriarch said as people began moving. "You too, Severus, if you don't mind?"

A smaller group made up of the Weasleys, Hogwarts Professors and Altheta gathered together in the Burrow's cosy sitting room.

"I just wanted to ask how the kids are getting on?" Arthur began, looking expectantly at the gathered Professors.

"Severus?" Minerva prompted.

"They're doing remarkably well considering." Severus answered. "Hermione experiences some flashbacks about an incident she had with Bellatrix last year."

"Flashbacks?" Altheta asked, medical mind at work. "Have you seen it happen?"

Severus nodded. "She enters a trance like state and becomes lost in the memory. Ronald was able to bring her back last time. He and Harry seem well practiced in what to do when it happens."

"Has she seen a Healer?"

"No, the three of them are very wary of speaking to outsiders about the things that happened last year. Although, I did convince Potter to get her to talk with me about the incident and she is beginning to open up." Severus continued, looking specifically at the Weasley parents. "Ronald still refuses to speak with me, I'm afraid. He and I do not have the best relationship and he certainly doesn't trust me yet. I will keep trying." He promised.

Arthur nodded, taking his wife's hand in his. "Thank you, Severus. And Harry?"

"He's…" Severus searched for the words. "…getting there." He's started talking to me about some things but can still be very closed off."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "I've seen that too with him, it's almost like he's hiding something."

Severus nodded. "That aside, whatever it maybe, the main issue is the guilt he feels over the deaths from the war. Last week he spoke to me about the death of that house-elf of his."

"Dobby," Bill supplied. "Harry buried him the muggle way at Shell Cottage. He was absolutely devastated."

"I can imagine. Talking about Dobby is the first time I've seen Harry get emotional and he was blaming himself for the elf's death, though it was Bellatrix who killed him."

"Oh, the poor boy." Molly said sympathetically. "He always takes so much on his shoulders."

"He'll get there." George surprised the group by speaking for the first time. "Harry's had a tough life, but it's made him resilient. He'll get through this, they all will."

When the group began to separate and Molly started making copious amounts of tea, Severus moved towards George for a quiet conversation.

"Mr Weasley." Severus approached sitting in an adjacent armchair.

"Alright, Professor." The Weasley greeted in turn.

"There is something I wished to talk with you about if I may?"

"Sure," George agreed amiably. "Fire away."

"You were present for that flying car incident in your 4th year, were you not?"

George grinned in a way that Severus had not seen on the boy's face in a long while, recalling the memory fondly. "Yeah. The first time not the second. One of our more outrageous schemes, that one."

"You went to Potter's house? What do you know of Potter's home life?"

The smile fell from George's face and he turned serious. "Fred and I always wondered when someone might take us seriously. Guess we never would have thought to speak to you about it, Professor."

Severus frowned and waited for George to continue. The red-head took a deep breath and launched into his tale.

"It started with Ron going on and on about how Harry hadn't replied to any of his letters that summer. He kept saying that Harry's family hated him. We just thought that he was being dramatic and when he said that we should go to Harry's house and rescue him, well it all just sounded like a fantastic adventure to us."

"And when you got there?" Severus prompted.

"There were bars on his bedroom window." George whispered. " _Actual bars_."

" _Bars_?" Severus repeated incredulously.

George nodded. "We broke them off and Harry came with us. All his school stuff had been locked in a cupboard, even his wand."

Severus was having his worst fears confirmed.

"We told Mum and Dad but they thought we were just exaggerating or trying to get out of trouble."

"Did you ever speak to Harry about it?"

"Once." George nodded. "But he kind of just shrugged it off, said it wasn't a big deal. He never really wanted to talk about home." George dragged a hand down his face. "We didn't know what was normal for muggle families. We were 14 for Merlin's sake. _We didn't know_."

"You are not responsible." Severus assured the younger man. "There were many adults, myself included, who should have followed up on Potter's home lfe."

George shrugged, not reassured.

Minerva interrupted then, "Severus are you ready to return to the castle? I don't want to leave the school so understaffed for much longer."

"Of course. Good night, Mr Weasley."

"Night, Professor." The young red-head returned.

The two Professors walked together to the Floo and Minerva eyed her colleague closely. "Is everything alright?" She held out the pot of Floo powder.

Severus took a handful and stepped in to the fireplace. "I'm not sure."


	19. Chapter 19

Harry rolled his neck from side to side, hearing the satisfying click, and turned another page of his book. In the quiet of the library, he felt the magic of Hogwarts reaching out to him, tapping his spine and thrumming at his fingertips.

"Are you reading Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione suddenly asked, so surprised that she forgot about being quiet and earned a sharp stare from Madam Pince.

Harry shrugged, "Just a couple of chapters."

"Harry," Hermione said seriously, remembering now to use hushed tones. "I've been telling you to read Hogwarts: A History since… well, since the day we met."

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "So I'm reading it."

Hermione stared at him as though he had grown a second head. "But – but… why?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Wanted to know about the wards."

"Oh," Hermione paused for a moment before she began again excitedly. "Well if it's wards you're interested in you should have a look at some of our Arithmancy textbooks. The stuff we're on now is a bit heavy but I could lend you the beginners' book that we used in 3rd year, if you want?"

"Yeah, that'd be great actually. Thanks, 'Mione."

Across the table, Ron looked mildly horrified at the thought of voluntarily doing reading for a subject which he wasn't even taking. Then he remembered who his girlfriend was and settled on an eye roll and a disbelieving shake of the head.

"Harry," Ginny nudged his elbow nearly 20 minutes later. "Aren't you seeing Professor Snape tonight?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up, startled out of his engrossed reading. "Oh, yeah, I better get going." He started packing up his bag. "Stay together, yeah? I'll see you later."

"We'll wait up." Ron confirmed.

"Night, Harry." Ginny said.

Harry returned a warm smile as headed out. "Night."

* * *

"Tell me about the Dursleys." Severus started without any preamble. After his conversation with George, the Professor was determined to hear the truth about how Harry was treated by his relatives.

"What about them?" Harry countered, mask of indifference already in place.

"You said the other day that you don't get on well with your relatives; that you didn't really feel as though you fit in."

Harry waited for a question.

"Were they kind to you?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me." Severus urged. "So?"

Harry shrugged. "They took me in. Some would say that's a kindness."

"Giving a child a house to live in and providing them with a loving home are two very different things."

"That's true."

"And the Dursley's provided the former rather than the latter?"

"I guess." Harry shrugged again.

"You never went home during school breaks." Severus noted.

"They didn't want me there." Harry stated without sentiment. "And I didn't want to be there."

"Tell me about what life was like with them."

"Like what?"

"Tell me about your best memory with them." Severus suggested.

Harry thought about it for a moment before he smiled boyishly. "I set a snake on my cousin Dudley once."

Severus' eyebrow rose; he hadn't expected that. "Explain."

"On his 11th birthday we went to the zoo and Petunia and Vernon didn't trust me to stay in the house alone so they brought me along. Anyway, Dudley was being a prat and my accidental magic must have kicked in 'cause the glass disappeared, and well, y'know," he gestured to his mouth. "Parselmouth."

Severus was amused by the boy's amusement. "And this was your favourite moment?"

Harry shrugged unapologetically. "Well Dudley screamed like a girl and Vernon's face went sort of purple so it was totally worth it."

"Worth it? You were punished for your accidental magic?"

"Well I didn't know that's what it was at the time, but, yeah, Vernon wasn't happy."

"How were you punished?"

Harry hesitated.

"Harry?" The Professor prompted becoming slightly anxious.

"I don't want you to overreact." Harry said cautiously.

Severus frowned. "I promise to take 10 deep breaths before reacting in any way. Will that do?"

Harry inhaled deeply before rushing out, "He locked me in my cupboard. But it wasn't a big deal."

"He locked you in a cupboard?!"

"Ten deep breaths, remember!" Harry injected.

"I am not overacting, Potter. Outrage is a perfectly reasonable reaction to hearing that a boy of ten was locked in a cupboard for something he didn't even –" Severus stopped suddenly and the look in his eye intensified. "What did you mean by ' _my_ ' cupboard?"

Harry swore internally at his rookie error. What was it about the Deputy Head which seemed to make him give up all his secrets?

"You have to understand that they never wanted to take me in. Dumbledore never gave them a choice." Harry began cautiously. "They were scared of magic, and maybe a little resentful, and that made them resentful and scared of me."

"You were a _child_." Severus insisted.

"Yes, I was."

"Explain the cupboard." Severus asked again, not willing to let the matter drop.

"It's not as bad as it sounds…"

" _Harry_."

"It was my cupboard because – because that's where I slept."

Harry had expected a burst of furious outrage but instead was met by silence and a stony faced Professor.

"Sir?" He prompted.

When the Professor finally spoke, it was closer to a hiss than normal speech. "They made you _sleep_ in a _cupboard?_ "

"It was a big cupboard!" Harry defended.

"It was a cupboard!"

Silence fell between them; Harry unsure of what to say and Severus still calming down.

"What else did they do to you?"

"It wasn't so much what they did to me as what they didn't do." Harry said, willing to be honest, to a point. "I only ever had hand-me-down clothes. There were never any toys or Christmas presents or birthday parties. They didn't…care for me."

"Did they ever hurt you?"

"Not really." Harry lied, thinking absently of Petunia hitting him with the frying pan. "Vernon liked to push me about a bit but I was usually able to dodge him."

"Why did you not tell someone?"

"Would anyone have cared?"

Severus was, for a moment, dumbfounded. " _Would anyone have cared_?" The Professor repeated. "Your head of house, the Weasleys, your _Godfather_. Would they not have cared?"

Harry shrugged, "I suppose so." The boy flattened his hand with one hand and sighed. "You have to understand what it was like. I went from having no-one to being one of the most famous people in the Wizarding World, a world I didn't even know existed until I was 11 mind. It wasn't easy for me to trust adults and I didn't really have a relationship with any adults in this world until 3rd year."

"But you never did tell Lupin or Black."

"By the time I was close to anyone in this world I already knew about the blood wards surrounding Privet Drive and then of my role in the coming war. Besides, it wasn't that bad. It's not like I was abused or anything."

"Merlin." Severus breathed and dragged a hand down his face. This explained a lot; from the boy's tendency to deal with problems himself instead of seeking help, to his need to check on the well-being of his orphaned Godson. Most worrying of all was his insistence that what he had suffered was not an issue.

"Harry, neglect _is_ abuse."

"It wasn't like that. It wasn't that bad."

"And what if Teddy was the one being looked after by the Dursleys? Is it still 'not that bad'?"

Harry's face turned stony with anger at the mere thought of the Dursleys harming Teddy. Severus hadn't seen an expression like that on Potter's face in a long time and he was suddenly reminded that this boy had defeated Voldemort.

"I wouldn't let the Dursleys anywhere near Teddy." Potter said vehemently.

"Why would it matter, if the Dursleys were, as you say, 'not that bad'?"

Harry's frown was almost petulant. "It's not the same."

"Why? Because you do not deserve the same love as everyone else?"

"Teddy's a child." Harry argued.

"As were you." Severus countered. "You were a child and you deserved a safe, loving home."

Harry shrugged, defeated. "What does it matter now? It's over."

"It should never have happened."

"No." Harry agreed. "It shouldn't. But it did."

* * *

"Did you know?"

Minerva looked up startled as her office door was slung open and Severus stormed inside.

"Did you know?" Severus repeated furiously and Minerva was about to express her confusion at the question until she realised that her Deputy was not addressing her.

Severus looked past the Headmistress to the portrait beyond. "Did you know what they were doing to him?" He addressed the old man's painting severely. "Did you know he was neglected?"

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore morphed into a saddened expression but he did not yet speak. Instead he looked sadly at his most trusted former colleague.

"What is going on, Severus?" The headmistress interrupted.

"Harry." Severus hissed. "Harry was abused and neglected by his relatives the whole time he was in their care. All sixteen years of it."

Minerva's devastated expression almost made him regret telling her. The witch's face soon turned to anger however as she too turned to their former employer's canvas. "I knew it!" She pointed an accusatory finger at the portrait. "I told you that they were no good."

"You knew?" Severus now whispered, not sure that he wanted to hear the answer.

The portrait finally spoke, pained and quiet. "Not that he was abused. I suspected, believed, when Harry started school, that they did not love him as a family should, and this was confirmed by the things Harry said and did." Dumbledore admitted sadly. "But I never suspected that it amounted to abuse."

"They left him _locked in a cupboard_." Severus hissed, furious once more, though with more people than just the Headmaster, including himself.

"I truly did not know the extent of it." Albus said softly, his own voice strained. "Is Harry alright?"

"He is coping." Severus snarled. "Though he doesn't accept that what his relatives did to him was abuse. He defends them half the time; makes excuses for their behaviour."

"My boy, I am so very sorry." A drop of paint seeped from the canvas, rolling down the Headmaster's face and Minerva realised with some shock that she'd never seen a portrait cry before. She'd never seen Albus cry before for that matter."

"You should have checked on him." Severus said, unmoved. "You put him there, you should have made sure he was safe!"

Albus tried to respond before Minerva intervened. "Albus go and find another portrait." She ordered. "Severus and I need to speak and your presence here will not help matters."

For a moment it looked as though Albus might object but then with one sad nod of acquiescence the deceased wizard turned and left.

Minerva turned back to her Deputy who was still glaring at the now empty frame. "Severus, it's not really him. Albus is gone. Taking your grievances out on his portrait will bring you no comfort."

Severus turned away, still angry and now frustrated, pacing around the office. Minerva let him stalk the room while she made some tea for them both, hoping the Professor would calm somewhat.

"Sit down, Severus." Minerva ordered when the tea was done and it became clear that Severus was not going to come back to the desk by himself.

The Professor flopped into the chair opposite her, visibly irate. "What happened?" The headmistress asked, handing Severus a cup of tea and waiting while he calmed himself.

"Albus told me that Potter didn't have the best home life." Severus began. "But back then I was too blinded by hate and guilt and bitterness to see what he was saying. I knew though, really. I never would have guessed the extent of it though. I just assumed that Albus knew what was going on in the house."

"What changed?" Minerva asked and Severus dragged a hand down his face.

"I was talking to Harry last week about Teddy Lupin. He's very protective over the child. He mentioned something about ensuring Teddy did not have a childhood like his own, but when I pushed the topic he shut down."

"But you found out more?"

Severus nodded. "Do you remember that incident years back when they flew to school in Arthur's flying car?"

"That deathtrap would be hard to forget. They could have been killed."

"I was thinking about who had actually been to Potter's residence over the years. The Weasley boys went to fetch Harry from there that year."

"That's why you spoke to George at the order meeting." Minerva connected to Severus' nod of confirmation.

"He wasn't able to tell me much but it was enough to set alarm bells ringing." Severus informed sadly. "I spoke with Harry about it this evening."

"Was he forthcoming?"

"Not to begin with." Severus admitted. "But he let some things slip and in the end he began to open up."

Minerva wasn't sure if she wanted to ask the next question. "Did they hurt him?"

"He says not, but..."

"You think he's lying?"

"Perhaps. He's definitely not saying everything."

The pair of professors were quiet for a minute before Minerva spoke, quiet and despairing.

"Merlin. That poor boy." She closed her eyes for a moment. "What now?"

"We continue to support him the best we can."

"And the Dursleys?"

Met with silence, Minerva looked up into Severus' face. His expression was calculating, malicious, and she was reminded of Severus in his role as a Death Eater spy.

" _Severus_." She said sternly. "Do not do something irreversible."

Severus made no comment but his expression remained unchanged.

"I mean it, Severus." The Headmistress pressed. "For whatever reason that boy has opened up to you more than he has anyone else. What happens to Harry if the one person he trusts if thrown in Azkaban for killing his relatives?"

"Fine." Severus huffed. "I shall not kill them."

"Do nothing illegal." Minerva persisted aware of the malicious gleam that still resided in the young professor's eye.

"That excludes practically everything!" He exclaimed, frustrated.

"Severus." She glared.

"You cannot mean to let them get away with it!"

"Certainly not!" Minerva cried. "I assure you, Severus, those… _muggles_ will regret what they have done to that boy."

Severus was startled by the witch's sudden ferocity.

"Nonetheless," She continued. "We mustn't act rashly. I'll speak with Arthur and Kingsley about what can be done, legally, to bring them to justice."

Severus snarled but nodded his acceptance anyway. He wouldn't kill them, for now at least.

"Focus on Harry, Severus. It is he who needs your attention."

"Yes, Headmistress." He conceded her point, beginning to rise from his seat.

"And Severus," She added. "If _you_ ever need to talk, you know where I am."

"Yes, Headmistress."


	20. Chapter 20

It wasn't until the following Friday that Severus had an opportunity to check in with Harry. The eighth years had Defence in the last period of Friday afternoon, and given the intensity of the conversation in their last meeting, Severus was unwilling to wait any longer before checking that the Boy-Saviour was doing alright.

Severus watched Harry closely while he and Malfoy practiced different types of restraining spells. After his initial concern, Severus now had to acknowledge that they made good sparring partners. Though there was no real attempt to harm, there was enough history between them that the duel was always hard fought on both sides, and enough ego in the both of them that they didn't always play fair. It made for better training for them both since it was closer to a real-life dueling scenario. Moreover, Severus could see how they were learning from each other's skills. From Potter, Malfoy learnt a variety of new spells and how to cast them with speed, accuracy and power. Potter, in turn, learnt from Malfoy's cunning, becoming much more strategic in his casting.

Severus observed Potter casting first the adhaesit hex and then the ligatus charm on Malfoy. The spells were both cast perfectly and, Severus noted, non-verbally, which Potter had taken to do whenever he was doing partner work with Malfoy. Severus didn't know if Harry was trying to hone his skills of just doing it to intimidate Draco.

The pair had swapped and Harry now stowed his wand safely away in his cloak while Draco had his turn at casting, since they were not required to block in this lesson.

" _Quo ligatus erumpere_!" Draco called as he moved his wand in the corresponding corkscrew. Instantly, Harry's arms were yanked behind his back by the invisible force of Draco's spell. Blue cords of magic enclosed his wrists like handcuffs.

"Quite straightforward." Malfoy commented, satisfied with his work.

Potter nodded his agreement, "Want to try another?" He said as the blue wires fell away from his wrists.

Severus blinked, unsure of what he had just seen. The students had all been instructed that when they were casting it was also their responsibility to free their captive partner from their bounds when they were successful. Yet as far as Severus could tell, Malfoy hadn't cast the counter charm. Which meant that Potter had freed himself non-verbally _and_ without a wand. Which was…a little astounding.

Yet it had happened so fast Severus couldn't even be sure that what he thought had happened had indeed happened. Malfoy hadn't seemed to notice anything untoward and Potter appeared to be either unconscious of what he had just done or unaware that it was in any way out of the ordinary. Severus continued to observe the pair, watching Harry closely, but he saw nothing unusual.

More time had passed than he had thought Severus suddenly realized, and called an end to the practical. "Your next assignment," Severus instructed once they were all back in their seats. "Is four feet on the most appropriate way to restrain an opponent in three different scenarios. Due on Monday. You are dismissed."

The class erupted in noise and movement, the students particularly raucous as it was the last lesson of the week. The professor intercepted Harry on his way out of the classroom and waited while the young man spoke to his friends before returning to the professor's desk.

With the classroom now empty, Severus began, "I wanted to ensure you were alright after our conversation on Wednesday."

Harry shrugged, seemingly unaffected. "Sure, I'm fine."

"Good." Severus nodded, unsurprised by Potter's nonchalance. "You know where I am if you need to talk."

"Yeah, sure, thanks, Professor." Harry started to leave.

"You did some nice spell-work today." Severus commented before he could go. "You are certainly perfecting your non-verbal spell-casting."

"Oh, thanks Sir. I try and practice non-verbally where I can."

"Have you been practicing much without a wand?"

"Not really, a bit maybe." Which was an answer sufficiently vague that Severus couldn't catch him in the lie."

"Hm," Severus hummed non-committedly, fingers drumming on the table as he scrutinized the boy.

Harry suffered the silent examination for as long as he could, "If that's all, Professor…?"

"Actually, no, there was something else." Severus stopped the boy's departure once more. "I have, tonight, another meeting with Mr Weasley."

"Okay..?"

"He is yet to speak."

"Oh, right," Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure how I can help, Sir. It was Ron's decision not to speak to you."

"You have influence there, you cannot deny."

"We're friends, I don't make his decisions for him." Harry countered.

"I'm not saying you do, but your friends do listen to you. They respect you and trust your judgement."

The Gryffindor pulled a face.

"Harry, when you were eleven years old those friends of yours followed you past a giant three-headed dog. How many times since have they been right there beside you when you've had to do something dangerous or potentially life-threatening?" Severus stared him down. "Why do you think they did that?"

Harry shrugged. "They're my friends."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "But they followed you through all these things because they believed you; they believed _in_ you."

Harry shook his head, "You're exaggerating my influence." He muttered. "And I'm _not_ telling Ron what he can and can't say to you, he makes his own decisions."

"Perhaps we should leave it there for today." Severus said, sensing that the conversation may soon turn hostile and disappointed by the tone it had taken so far.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, feeling tense. "I guess we should." Reluctantly he gathered his bag and books, uncomfortable with leaving when they had argued and not sure why. His fingers were tingling and Harry knew he needed to get to the Room of Requirement fairly soon to blow off some excess energy.

By the time he was at the door, Professor Snape had already pulled out a set of pupil scrolls and was splashing red ink ruthlessly across the pages. Harry reached for the door handle and paused, looking back. "Er, Professor…"

Severus looked up and eyed the young man standing awkwardly at his office door curiously.

"You should try chess."

Severus frowned. "Chess?"

"With Ron." Harry clarified. "Ron likes Wizards' Chess."

"Ah," Severus nodded, understanding. "I see. Thank you, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded with a smile and left feeling relieved that the tension in the room had gone.

* * *

Potter was a genius.

That wasn't a word Severus had ever used in connection with Potter before. Dunder-headed. Idiotic. Reckless. Brave – even. But never 'genius'.

Nonetheless, Severus had to hand it to Potter; having Weasley play chess was an idea of pure gold.

The boy looked completely baffled when Severus had pulled out his chest set and slid it onto the desk between them. Weasley was still maintaining silence but his expression was an open book. Where Potter became an unreadable mask of calm indifference, Ronald plastered everything he thought and felt across his face.

"What's this?"

Severus gave him a look full of as much disdain as the question deserved and spoke slowly as if to an imbecile. "It's a chess set."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, but – you wanna play now?"

"Unless of course you would rather sit here and talk?"

Ron's nose wrinkled. "Nah m'alright."

"Chess then?" The Professor offered again.

Weasley couldn't help his eager nod. "Yeah, alright then."

Despite his initial hesitation, Severus could see how Ronald began to relax as he played his first chess moves, his muscles visibly losing their tension.

They fell into comfortable quiet as they played, different from the enforced silences of their previous meetings. The game was slow-paced and thoughtful, and it soon became apparent to Severus that Mr Weasley was no beginner. Harry had said that Ronald enjoyed chess, but he had failed to mention just how good the boy was.

Severus could see himself enjoying these meetings in the future. It was rare for him to find anyone who matched his skill level on a chess board. Dumbledore had, before his death, but since then the Professor hadn't played. Weasley, however, posed actual challenge and Severus found himself mentally stimulated as he countered the boy's moves.

"Who taught you to play like this?" Severus queried, taking his turn. "Your father?"

"Ha! No." Ron laughed at the thought. "Nah, Dad knows the rules and stuff, but he plays worse than Harry. Bill was the one who taught us to play strategically, although it's rare he beats me now." The red-head smiled proudly.

"With all your siblings, you can't have been short of practice partners."

Ron stared at the board, carefully considering his next move. "Yeah, although Ginny's not brilliant and Charlie was never that interested in chess. Percy was pretty good, if you could bare his company for that long, and the twins were ace. You should've seen them play each other, they could read each other's mind before a single piece had even been moved."

Ron played his move silently, a pained expression on his face as he recalled once more how he would never again see his twin brothers play a game of chess together. Severus, understanding the sharp pain of grief the boy was faced with, allowed him quiet as he considered his returning move. He wouldn't push the boy on it yet. It was early days and Severus didn't have the same concerns as he had with Harry, that Ronald might be under some great secret distress.

Grief was a painful but simple emotion, and with time it would ease. Harry's thoughts and feelings, Severus suspected, were far more complicated and deeply intertwined with his own sense of self that more than time would be needed for him to feel whole again.

Severus moved a piece. "I take it you taught Potter and Granger how to play when you started school?"

"Harry, yes." Ron confirmed, relaxed again. "But Hermione never did get on with chess – particularly Wizards' Chess." He smiled fondly thinking of her horrified expression in first year. "I don't think it helped that she had to see me get injured when I played the knight in that Wizard Chess game under the school."

"Hmm," Severus recalled the carnage left in the trio's wake as he followed them down to the Mirror of Erised.

It was fortunate that Ron was Snape's last meeting of the evening since their chess match continued until well after curfew. At last, Severus out-maneuvered his student and, with a swish of his wand, every piece was fixed and returned to its starting position on the board.

Severus was about to dismiss the boy to his bed when a gentle knock at the door interrupted.

"Enter." Severus called through the door.

A familiar bespectacled face popped apologetically around the door, looking relieved when he clocked Weasley's presence. "Sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just checking Ron was still with you."

Ronald, looking at the clock for the first time since they had started playing chess, turned a guilty expression towards his best friend. "Bugger, sorry mate, I didn't realise how late it was."

Severus watched the Gryffindors' interaction with interest. Potter, and Granger Severus assumed, had waited up for Weasley, had come looking for him when he didn't come back, though they were at Hogwarts and there was no discernable threat.

"Nah, it's fine." Harry dismissed his friend's apology. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to check you were still her. I'll leave you to it." Harry began to leave before Ron stopped him.

"It's okay, I think we're finished anyway, right, Professor?" Weasley turned to him.

"Of course." Severus agreed. "My apologies for keeping you so late, I hadn't realised how long it would take to defeat you on the chess board."

Ronald grinned, bright and childish, "I'll get you next time, Professor."

"I have no doubt. Good night Mr Weasley, Mr Potter." He bid to each of them.

"Night, Sir." The young men departed, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

He was finally making some progress with Weasley, it seemed. The boy had been downright pleasant by the end of the night. The improvement in their relationship couldn't have come sooner judging from the Gryffindors' behaviour. It seemed as though Draco hadn't exaggerated matters, the Golden Trio was inseparable…and paranoid.

* * *

"So, Jimmy and Ritchie stick with the chasers, they're the biggest threat on the Puff's side. Ronald, they're strongest playing down the left so be particularly vigilant on that side." Ginny tied up her hair as she directed her team with authority. She was calm and succinct, and Harry tried to focus on what she was saying and not how her hair gleamed in the sunlight as it fell softly into place.

"Dean, keep wide and stay alert, their beaters are new but not to be under-estimated and Harry," she turned her business-like expression towards him and said simply, "Catch the snitch."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry gave her a nod and grinned, then ducked as Ron clipped him affectionately around the back of his head.

"Let's go." Ginny led the team out onto the pitch and Harry reminisced about his first ever Quidditch match when he was scared out of his little mind. Much had changed since then. Harry wasn't scared anymore, not of Quidditch at least, he wasn't even that bothered about winning, he just wanted a good game, the thrill of flight.

The whistle blew and fourteen brooms ascended to the upper rafters of the stadium. Harry rose to one of the highest positions where he knew he would have a better view of the whole pitch and the game ensuing below. Being Seeker wasn't particularly interactive and Harry had always enjoyed those moments of calm within the game when he could drift around the pitch with the breeze on his face and the muffled murmur of the crowds in his ear.

He still had a job to do of course, and Harry kept an eye always scanning the skies for that tell-tale twinkle of the Snitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Summerby, was a 7th Year who Harry recalled playing against in 6th Year. He had a few years' experience by this point and Ginny considered him a credible threat. From what Harry remembered the boy had a keen eye but Harry had beat him with broom agility in their last match.

Harry drifted around the pitch, swooping near to the teachers' stand and inadvertently catching Professor Snape's eye. He thought back to their conversation on Wednesday and how incensed the man had been. Harry still found it a bit disconcerting that the Professor, or anyone really, should care all that much. Now he wondered what the Professor intended to do about it. As far as Harry was concerned, that part of his life was over and he had no intention of revisiting it.

Action from the Hufflepuff team below caught Harry's attention and he looked down as the Hufflepuff chasers neared the hoops. Quick passes and skillful positioning allowed them to out-maneuver their Gryffindor counterparts who struggled to keep pace with them. A well-aimed bludger from Jimmy knocked one of the Hufflepuffs off course but the opposition prevailed and a sharp shot from the Hufflepuff captain zipped past Ron's outstretched hands and through the left goal hoop. The Hufflepuff stand erupted in cheers. Harry groaned slightly and set about searching for the Snitch once more.

It was a mere 25 minutes into the game when Harry spotted the Snitch. From across the pitch he caught the unmistakable reflection of sunlight, its wings fluttering, greeting him like an old friend. He glanced over at Summerby who was closer to the snitch than Harry, but who evidently hadn't yet spotted their mutual target. Harry briefly considered pretending he hadn't seen it either, reluctant to end the game so quickly, but decided it wasn't worth Ginny's wrath if she ever found out. The youngest Weasley may not be as obsessive as Oliver Wood had been but she was just as fiercely competitive.

He drifted around the pitch at a leisurely pace so as not to arouse the suspicions of his opponent, always keeping the snitch in his peripheral vision. Heading towards the Gryffindor goalposts where the snitch was flitting in and out of the hoops behind Ron, Harry waited to make his move until he was closer to the snitch than Summerby.

The Hufflepuff seeker had flown away, up high and towards the Gryffindor stand. Harry saw his chance and kicked up the speed. Ron, seeing Harry headed straight for him, shifted out of the way so he would have clear access and Harry felt the change of energy in the stadium as their movements drew the attention of the crowds. He sped towards the hoop on the left, hand outstretched and ready to clasp around the gleaming, golden ball. He only grazed the snitch with his fingertips, however, before the ball dropped down with sudden speed. Harry followed swiftly, tipping the nose of his broom towards the ground and chasing the snitch in a spiraling descent around the goal post.

Harry felt his heart racing, exhilarated by his purposeful plummet towards the ground. He was oblivious to everything but his own objective. The crowds, the noise, even the other players disappeared; it was only him and his broom and the little golden snitch.

The ground grew closer but the snitch stayed on its downward trajectory and so did Harry. At last, with only two feet to spare, Harry reached out and snatched the snitch from the air. As he brought the wriggling device close to his chest, his other hand yanked hard on the broom and he threw his weight to the side to counter the downward motion. The speed and force of his flight knocked his balance at the rapid change of direction, throwing Harry sideways off his broom and tumbling hard into the ground. He half-bounced, half-rolled over a few more times before coming to a halt with a groan. Sighing as he rolled onto his back, Harry held up the snitch between his thumb and forefinger until he heard Hooch blow the whistle and announce Gryffindor's win.

Harry laid still on the ground, catching his breath and waiting to come down from his adrenaline high. He could feel that the right-hand side of his back was pretty banged up. No doubt he'd have a good bruise by the morning.

Madam Hooch descended gently beside him as Madam Pomfrey rushed over. Harry began to sit up before the Mediwitch tutted at him. "Lay down, Mr Potter, before you do yourself any more damage."

"I'm fine." Harry argued but laid back down nonetheless.

Pompfrey ran a series of diagnostic charms while Harry lay still, looking up at the sky above him and various people's heads as they bobbed in and at of view. Ron was around, and Ginny; both initially concerned, they were now fairly reassured that there was no imminent risk to his life.

"Well," Pompfrey said, concluding her assessment. "I don't imagine their will be any lasting damage, but I should think you'll be rather sore for a few days." She said in a tone that indicated she thought he very much deserved to feel sore.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I figured."

"Perhaps, Mr Potter, no-one ever informed you of the rules of quidditch." Harry heard the nasal drawl of the Deputy Head before his tall, black figure loomed above him.

"Sir?" Harry sat up with a wince.

"You do realise that almost killing yourself when catching the snitch is not a compulsory element of the game." Snape drawled, clearly unimpressed.

Once Ron had helped him to his feet, Harry could see clearly the dissatisfied expression of his Professor.

"I'm aware." Harry replied simply, rubbing his side.

"Yeah, but it makes it more entertaining, don't it?" Ron quipped and then gulped when Snape turned his severe gaze on him.

Snape took an intimidating step towards them both, reaching slowly into his robes. At last he pulled out a small glass jar and held it out to Harry.

"For your bruises, Potter."

"Thanks, Sir." Harry took the salve gratefully.

Snape was already walking away when he replied, "Do _try_ not to kill yourself before your Defence essay is due."

* * *

The mandatory Gryffindor celebrations were in full swing. Raucous laughter permeated the room and Harry, having enjoyed the atmosphere to his fill, was happily sequestered away in a cosy corner. Ron and Hermione had left the party early for some 'alone time' and Harry was chatting with Neville about the Herbology course Professor Sprout had recommended for once he left Hogwarts. Ginny approached quietly and sat down on the sofa next to Harry, too close to be entirely platonic. She leant into his side and, without thinking, Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

Neville smiled kindly and began to leave discreetly, giving them their privacy.

"Neville, wait a second." Harry stopped him leaving as he suddenly remembered that he needed to speak to both Neville and Ginny. Neville sat back down as Harry cast a Muffliato to encase the three of them. "I have something I need to talk to you both about."

Sitting up and reclaiming his arm, Harry turned so he could look at them both. His fellow Gryffindors listened with interest, curious about the reason for this talk.

"So, you both know that Ron and Hermione and me are in the Order, right?" Harry looked at Neville, knowing Ginny was fully aware.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Neville clarified, somewhat unnecessarily.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, so, I wanted to ask if you both are interested in joining?"

"Joining the Order?" Neville checked again.

"Yeah."

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes." Harry replied more emphatically. "So? I know the Order isn't as crucial now that Riddle's dead, but we're still working on tracking down the last Death Eaters. So, what do you think? Interested?"

"You want _me_ to join the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry nodded. "But _why_? _Why me_?" Some of Neville's old insecurities creeped in.

"Why wouldn't we want you?" Harry countered. "You're loyal to the light, you helped defeat Voldemort, not to mention you're skilled and brave." He said firmly. "So are you interested or not?"

"Yeah!" Neville breathed, still a little stunned. "Sure, thanks mate." He grinned.

Harry shrugged. "Don't need to thank me, it's your own actions that have earned you your place. I'll let you know when and where the next meeting is, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Harry." Neville smiled gratefully and walked away with a re-ignited confidence.

When they were alone again, Harry turned to Ginny curiously. "You haven't said anything."

She looked sadly at him. "I've always wanted to join, you know that, but they'll never let me." She said with a tone that was resigned to the fact.

"Who won't?"

"The Order! Half of them are my bloody family. My brothers, my dad is in charge and that doesn't even cover the real barrier – mum."

"It's okay," Harry reassured. "I've sorted it."

"What?"

"I already brought it up at a meeting." He explained. "Your mum was reluctant at first, but I told her you would duel Death Eaters whether you were in the Order or not. Your dad agreed and your brothers sure as hell know you can handle yourself. The Order already voted. You're in."

"Seriously?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

"Seriously." Harry chuckled. "Don't get too excited though, it's not as great as you'd think. Mostly it's a lot of long meetings where we sit around and talk about all the things we don't know."

"Yeah, I know." Ginny said, more soberly. "It was more just the thought of them all being in danger and me being just – powerless."

"Yeah, I get it." Harry lifted his arm once more and Ginny settled into the space there.

They were quiet and content for a long time before Ginny spoke softly. "I've missed this."

"Me too."


End file.
